Lucha de Gigantes
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: Crecieron odiándose y terminarán por amarse... Bien se dice que del odio al amor no hay más que un paso... Universo paralelo de Captain Tsubasa. Fic comunitario escrito por varias de las mejores fanfikers.
1. Conociéndonos

**Lucha de Gigantes.**

**Éste es un fic comunitario escrito por varias de las mejores fanfikers de Captain Tsubasa: Anilú, Sanae Ozhora, Alisse, Vini Astrea, Lily de Wakabayashi.**

**Capitulo 1 - "Conociéndonos".- por Anilú.**

Sanae despertó muy contenta esa mañana, con el presentimiento de que sería un buen día. Después de asearse bajó a la cocina donde la esperaba su mamá para desayunar.  
- Muy buenos días hija - saludo su mamá  
- Buenos días mamá. ¿Quieres que te ayude con el desayuno?  
- No gracias hija, ya esta casi listo.  
Así las dos se sentaron a desayunar, pero algo llamó la atención de Sanae.  
- Mamá, ¿y ese ruido de afuera?  
- Son los nuevos vecinos  
- ¿Nuevos vecinos? Yupi! Ojala y tengan un hijo de mi edad: si es niña, seremos buenas amigas y si es niño pues, espero que sepa jugar fútbol, el equipo necesita un buen jugador - dijo Sanae muy entusiasmada.  
- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a presentarnos y los invitamos a almorzar?  
- Me parece una buena idea mamá  
- Pues manos a la obra.  
Así, Sanae y su mamá comenzaron con la limpieza de la casa para después comenzar a preparar la cena.  
- Ya esta listo, gracias por la ayuda hija.  
- De nada mamá. Ahora si podemos ir a visitar a los nuevos vecinos.  
Salieron de la casa y cruzaron la calle hacia la residencia de los nuevos vecinos. Al llegar tocaron el timbre y una señora les abrió.   
- Buenas tardes - Saludó la Sra. Nakazawa  
- Buenas - le respondió la señora  
- Nosotras somos sus vecinas del frente, la familia Nakazawa, vinimos a presentarnos y a invitarlos a almorzar a nuestra casa, seguro que todavía no han terminado de arreglar, con gusto ayudaremos.  
- Oh, mucho gusto Señora y gracias por su invitación. Yo soy la Sra. del Valle. Pase, esta en su casa.  
- Disculpe el desorden - les dijo la Sra. del Valle mientras les enseñaba el camino hacia la sala.  
- No se preocupe, están en plena mudanza.  
- Espérenme mientras llamo a mi hija, le gustará conocerlas. Esta arriba acomodando su habitación.  
A los poco minutos la señora bajo acompañada de una niña de la misma edad que Sanae, pero a diferencia de ella, está niña tenía el cabello largo y lacio, además que se notaba que no era japonesa.  
- Les presento a mi hija Lily  
- Mucho gusto Lily, yo soy la Sra. Nakazawa y ella es mi hija Sanae.  
- El gusto es mió - respondió Lily  
- Oh, que felicidad, ahora tendré una nueva amiga, espero que nos llevemos bien - fue el saludo de Sanae  
- Claro, será un placer.  
Mientras las señoras arreglaban el primer piso de la casa, las chicas subieron a arreglar el dormitorio.  
- Y dime Lily, ¿en qué colegio estudiarás? - le preguntó Sanae  
- Pues, mis padres ya me inscribieron el colegio "San Francis"   
- Es una lástima, ya que mis amigos y yo vamos al colegio "Nankatsu" - respondió con tristeza.  
- Pero tal vez pueda trasladarme a su colegio el próximo semestre.  
- Ojala que se pueda - respondió una Sanae más animada.   
Después de almorzar, Sanae invitó a Lily a un encuentro que tenía el equipo de Fútbol de su colegio contra el del futuro colegio de Lily, ya que le había parecido buena idea que los vaya conociendo.  
Al llegar se encontraron con los muchachos del Nankatsu aún esperando al otro colegio, por lo que Sanae aprovechó para presentarles a su nueva amiga.  
- Muchachos, ella es mi nueva vecina y amiga, Lily del Valle  
- Mucho gusto - dijeron al unísono los chicos acompañado de una reverencia, la cual Lily imitó no muy bien.  
- No te preocupes por eso, no eres de Japón, verdad? - le dijo Sanae a Lily  
- No, la verdad soy de México, a mi padre lo trasladaron por su trabajo acá a Japón hace ya varios años.  
Así Lily les comenzó a contar un poco de ella a los demás hasta que Sanae se dio cuenta de que faltaba alguien.  
- ¿y dónde esta Ishizaki?  
- No sabemos, los estamos esperando, menos mal que el otro colegio no llega todavía - le respondió Manabu.  
- Haayy, pero si no llega a tiempo, lo voy a ... - Sanae no pudo terminar la frase porque ahí llegaba el mencionado junto a un niño desconocido.  
- Que bueno que llegaste, eres el capitán del equipo y no puedes faltar. Y dime ¿quien es él? - preguntó.  
- Él es Tsubasa, me lo encontré en el colegio, se acaba de registrar y quiere entrar al equipo, así que lo traje.  
- ¿y es bueno?  
- No lo sé, recién vamos a probarlo.  
- Espero que lo sea, ah, se me olvidaba, les presento a mi nueva amiga Lily del Valle.  
Pero no pudieron continuar con la charla ya que el colegio "San Francis" encabezado por su capitán llegaba.  
- Bueno Ryo, comencemos el desafió - hablo el capitán del otro equipo - si logran anotarme un gol, les dejaremos la cancha.  
De esta manera el partido dio inicio.  
- Sanae, ¿quién es ese chico tan altanero que habló con Ishizaki? - le preguntó Lily  
- Él es Genzo Wakabayashi, un gran portero, y capitán del equipo del "San Francis", por ese motivo se cree mucho y es muy arrogante.  
- Ah, ya veo - a Lily, le había caído mal el tipo, no le agradaban ese tipo de personas que se creían superiores a los demás.  
Algo las distrajo de la charla, era que Tsubasa había conseguido robar el balón y ahora burlaba a los jugadores del "San Francis"  
- Vaya! Si que juega bien ese niño! - dijo muy emocionada Sanae.  
- Si, se ve que es bueno - respondió Lily  
Mientras en el partido..  
- Qué nadie puede detenerlo! - gritaba Wakabayashi desde su portería.  
Su jugadores hacían el intento, pero no lograban parar a Tsubasa   
- Es hora de anotar el gol - dijo Tsubasa mientras se disponía a tirar al arco.  
El tiro fue rechazado con las justas por Wakabayashi, dando el balón en el marco, pero el rebote fue alcanzado con Ryo quien le dio un pase a Tsubasa y éste rematando con la cabeza logro anotar el gol de la victoria.  
- Anoto! Anoto! - se escuchaban los gritos de felicidad de Sanae en la banca.  
- Tsubasa, amigo, ¿por qué no me dijiste que jugabas tan bien?  
- Jajaja, vamos Ryo, no es para tanto.  
- Bueno, ganaron, se quedarán con la cancha - dijo Wakabayashi quien se había acercado a ellos.- y en cuanto a ti - dirigiéndose a Tsubasa - esto no se quedará así, la próxima vez no te dejaré anotar.  
- La próxima vez, te volveré a anotar- fue la respuesta de Tsubasa.  
Wakabayashi se marchó seguido de sus compañeros de equipo.  
- Huuyy, que desesperante! me chocan los chicos como él!   
-Cálmate Lily, ya que él será tú compañero de escuela.  
- No me lo recuerdes por favor.  
Y así siguieron la celebración, hasta que se hizo tarde y todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas.

Al día siguiente, en la escuela "San Francis"  
- Este es mi primer día, espero que me vaya bien - pensaba una Lily muy nerviosa mientras se dirigía a su salón de clases. - y mama que me envió almuerzo como para un batallón, lo dejaré en el casillero.  
- Buenos días alumnos, hoy tenemos a una nueva compañera, su nombre es Lily del Valle.  
- Mucho gusto, espero que seamos amigos - saludó Lily.  
-Ahora, su asiento será el que esta delante del Sr. Wakabayashi. Levanté su mano por favor para que su compañera lo note.  
Pero Genzo esta sumido en sus propios pensamientos:  
- No puede ser que un enano como ese me halla anotado un gol, no! pero esto no se quedará así.  
- Sr. Wakabayashi, me escucha? - repitió el maestro  
- ah? - Genzo volvió a la realidad - disculpe maestro, podría repetir la pregunta?  
- Que si me estaba prestando atención, pero como veo que no, le pido que levanté la mano para que su compañera lo pueda ver y le tocará ser a Ud. su guía en el colegio el día de hoy.  
- Huy no, por qué su castigo también es uno para mi? me esta enviando con el ogro! - pensó Lily mientras se sentaba en su lugar.  
Las clases transcurrieron con tranquilidad. La de matemática, la última de ese día estaba terminando y Lily guardaba su cuaderno, hasta que oyó una voz detrás.  
- Vámonos de una vez - le decía Genzo - no tengo tanto tiempo libre como tú para desperdiciarlo.  
- En primer lugar mi nombre es Lily y en segundo lugar yo no te pedí el tour, también a mi me lo impusieron así que acabemos con esto de una vez - finalizó saliendo del salón para esperar a Genzo afuera.  
La llevo a conocer los salones, la cafetería, la biblioteca, y demás.  
- Y eso creo que es todo. Ahora si me voy - dijo Genzo  
- Espera! - lo detuvo Lily - y dónde queda la cancha de fútbol?   
Genzo la miro extrañado.  
- ¿Para qué quieres saberlo? Eres chica, y el fútbol no es cosa de chica.  
- ¿qué? - para tu información, me gusta mucho el fútbol, en mi anterior colegio hasta podíamos jugar con los hombres en partidos mixtos.  
- A sí? Bueno, pero aquí no es tu anterior colegio, así que deja el fútbol para los hombres - diciendo esto se fue a entrenar, dejando a una Lily muy molesta.  
- Pero que se habrá creído, le demostraré que esta equivocado. - diciendo esto se dispuso a seguirlo, ya que tenía la corazonada que justamente se dirigía al lugar donde ella quería ir: la cancha de fútbol.

Los muchachos ya se encontraban entrenando en la cancha, cuando Genzo llego.  
- Que bueno que llegaste Wakabayashi, por qué la demora? Eres él más puntual siempre.  
- Tuve un pequeño problemilla entrenador - dijo esto recordando a la muchacha que era su nueva compañera.  
- Bueno, ve a entrenar de una vez  
-Sí señor!  
Finalmente, Lily logró llegar a la cancha de fútbol, ya que perdió la pista de Genzo mientras lo seguía y preguntando a unos compañeros dio con el lugar.  
- Uff, por fin llegué - dijo algo cansada - Ahí esta ese presumido.  
Tomo asiento en las gradas y sacando una libreta comenzó a anotar cosas en ella, mientras observaba el partido.  
Genzo se encontraba concentrado en el entrenamiento hasta que el balón se desvió a las gradas y la vio.  
- ¿qué esta haciendo ella aquí? - pensó perdiendo la concentración en el partido, por lo que le anotaron un gol.  
- Capitán que le pasó? - le preguntó Izawa acercándose.  
- Solo me distraje eso es todo.  
Los demás también se acercaron, incluida Lily y el entrenador.  
- Señor, ahora que esta desocupado, quería pedirle pertenecer al equipo - le dijo Lily al entrenador - déjeme mostrarle algunos apuntes que hice. Lily le mostró su libreta, en la cual había colocado las debilidades que había observado en el equipo.  
- Podrá ver que la defensa por el lado izquierdo es débil, sus delanteros son buenos, pero los falta algo de velocidad y me parece que su portero debería prestar más atención al juego, ese gol fue muy fácil.  
Genzo estaba más que furioso por ese comentario final.  
- Veo que es muy buena observadora señorita, lástima que no tengamos equipo femenil - ahora Genzo sonreía - aunque si lo desea le puedo ofrecer el puesto de mi asistente - Eso le cayo como balde de agua fría a Genzo.  
- Claro que acepto entrenador - contestó Lily muy contenta.  
- Entonces nos vemos mañana a las 2 de la tarde. por ahora el entrenamiento a terminado - dijo esto mirando al cielo y dirigiéndose a los chicos - parece que va a llover.  
- Muy bien entrenador! - dijeron los demás, excepto Genzo.   
Algunos se dirigieron a los vestidores a cambiarse, mientras otros conversaban con Lily sobre sus buenas observaciones. Los muchachos ya estaban listos para irse, pero Genzo decidió seguir entrenando.  
- Me quedaré a entrenar más, no quiero que me distraigan - les dijo a sus compañeros.  
- Pero Capitán, va a empezar a llover, le puede hacer daño, además que ni a almorzado.  
- Les pedí que no me molestarán.  
No les quedó otra que irse. Lily vio la preocupación en sus rostros y les dijo:  
- ¿Por qué se preocupan por él? ¿si los trata de esa manera?  
- Esa siempre ha sido su manera de ser, para protegerse, no le gusta ser vulnerable ante los demás ya que él es el líder y debe darnos el ejemplo, pero aún así, es nuestro amigo y nos preocupamos - le contestó Teppei.  
- Ya veo - en eso se le ocurrió una idea - Chicos me esperan un momento me olvidé algo en el casillero.  
- Si claro  
Lily sacó el almuerzo que guardó y se lo llevó a Genzo.  
- Wakabayashi! - lo llamó  
- ¿qué quieres? Pedí no ser molestado.  
- Toma, come esto y no te atrevas a quedarte entrenando cuando empiece a llover. Por si no te has dado cuenta ellos se preocupan por ti, pero te tienen tanto miedo que no se atreven a decirte tus errores. Pero como a mi no me das órdenes ni te temo, te traje esto, y que quede claro que lo hago por ellos.  
- Yo entreno cuando quiera.  
- Claro que si, no pretendo darte órdenes, pero si llegarás a enfermar, de nada te serviría tanto entrenamiento y decepcionarías a los demás. Aunque no se de que te sirve entrenar tanto, no le ganarás a Tsubasa - y diciendo esto se fue a alcanzar a los chicos, dejando ahora ella, a Genzo con la palabra en la boca.


	2. Aprendiendo a tolerarte

**Capítulo 2. Aprendiendo a tolerarte.- por Lily de Wakabayashi.**

Genzo miraba a Lily irse, al tiempo que el enojo lo invadía. ¿Quién se creía esa mocosa? No por el hecho de ser la nueva asistente del entrenador tenía derecho a hablarle de esa manera a él, el capitán del Shutetsu, el mejor portero de todo Japón. "Ya me encargaré de ella después", pensó Wakabayashi.

Pronto comenzó a llover a cántaros, pero eso a Genzo le venía valiendo una bolsa de cacahuates. No le importaba quedarse todo el día y toda la noche, entrenaría duro para vencer a ese tal Tsubasa. Sin embargo, el cansancio comenzó a invadirlo hasta llegar al punto de tener que detener el entrenamiento, además de que la lluvia se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

Vaya que eres terco.- le dijo Lily, quien estaba parada afuera de la cancha, resguardándose bajo un enorme paraguas.

¿A ti que te importa?.- respondió Genzo, malhumorado.

Y aparte de eso, grosero. Sinceramente no sé como llegaste al puesto de capitán, te hacen falta muchas cualidades de líder.

Ambos niños se miraron con rabia por unos instantes; después, Lily le tendió su paraguas a Genzo.

Úsalo, de lo contrario te puedes enfermar.- le dijo.

No lo necesito. Y no quiero que después me reclames que te empapaste por mi culpa.

Con mi impermeable tengo, así que llévatelo.

No eres nadie para darme órdenes.

Ya te dije que yo no te temo, así que te doy órdenes si se me pega la gana.- contestó Lily, de mal humor también.

Obligó a Genzo a sujetar el paraguas, para después darse la media vuelta e irse a paso veloz.

Wakabayashi no entendía a las niñas, y mucho menos a ésa...

Al día siguiente, en el colegio Shutetsu, había un gran revuelo debido a que Genzo Wakabayashi no se presentó a las clases ni al entrenamiento de ese día. Los rumores decían que se había encerrado a piedra y lodo en su mansión para continuar con su entrenamiento especial. Kisugi, Takasugi, Taki e Izawa decidieron ir a visitarlo a su hogar al finalizar las clases, pero el ama de llaves les dijo que no se encontraba en casa. Volvían a sus casas cuando se toparon con Lily, quien venía de ver a Tsubasa y su equipo entrenar.

¡Hola! ¿Por qué traen esas caras?.- saludó Lily.

Es que estamos preocupados por el capitán, ya ves que hoy no fue a la escuela y pues fuimos a su casa y nos dijeron que no está, aunque más bien ha de ser que no quiere hablar con nosotros... .- dijo apesadumbrado Kisugi.

Uhm...

No pienses mal de él, Lily.- apuntó Taki.- Ya te dijimos que él nunca quiere ser visto en sus momentos de debilidad.

Lily tuvo de pronto una idea. Se despidió de sus amigos, no sin antes preguntar en dónde quedaba la mansión Wakabayashi, y se dirigió hacia allá. Una vez allí, le dijo a la mucama que era compañera de escuela de Genzo y que estaba allí para entregarle los deberes del día. La señora la dejó pasar y le indicó en dónde podría encontrar a Wakabayashi.

Lily estaba asombrada con el lujo de la enorme casa, se notaba a leguas que los padres de Genzo tenían mucho dinero. "Ahora entiendo el por qué es tan arrogante", pensó Lily, con desdén, "Es el típico niñito rico de papi".

Cuando por fin llegó al área de entrenamiento, vio que Genzo estaba practicando con un par de jugadores de preparatoria, cosa que sorprendió sobremanera a Lily. "¡Pero si son mucho más grandes y fuertes que él!", pensó ella, "¡Es una locura!". Sin embargo, Genzo estaba haciéndolo muy bien, no se dejó intimidar por los jugadores y al final del entrenamiento se veía exhausto, pero muy satisfecho. Lily, muy en contra de su voluntad, comenzó a sentir admiración por el portero. "Se debe de tener mucho coraje para enfrentarse solo a dos jugadores mayores de edad", pensó.

Tatsuo Mikami acompañó a los muchachos a la salida, y Lily aprovechó para acercarse a Genzo.

¿Qué haces aquí?.- le preguntó éste con desgana.- ¿Cómo es que te dejaron pasar?

Solo quiero ver cómo estás, tus compañeros están muy preocupados por ti y tú ni siquiera te dignas en recibirlos un momento para decirles que todo anda bien.

No me molestes con eso ahora.- gruñó Wakabayashi.

La sangre le escurría por la frente y su cara estaba llena de cortaduras y raspones.

Estás malherido.- señaló Lily.

¿Y?

Hay que curarte esas heridas.

Al rato le pediré a Mikami que lo haga.

¿Para qué esperar tanto?

Lily encontró un equipo de primeros auxilios a un lado de los balones de sóccer. Lo tomó y sacó vendas, gasas y alcohol y comenzó a curar a Genzo. Éste estaba un tanto sorprendido de las habilidades de la niña.

¿En dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?.- le preguntó.

Mi papá es médico, aunque no te importa saberlo, y me ha enseñado a curar heridas leves.

No tienes que hacer esto.- refunfuñó Genzo, tratando de apartarse.

¡Quédate quieto! Ya te dije que no lo hago por ti sino por tus amigos, que también son mis amigos.

Ambos se quedaron callados mientras Lily terminaba de ponerle un vendaje a Genzo alrededor de la cabeza. Cuando terminó, ella apenas y musitó un "adiós" antes de buscar la salida. Genzo estaba tan extrañado que ni siquiera pudo decirle gracias.

Mientras tanto, Sanae, muy emocionada por la presencia del nuevo jugador, hablaba sobre las posibilidades reales que tenían esta vez de ganarle al Shutetsu y a su engreído capitán.

Ese niño es un sueñoooooooooooo.- gritó.- Con Tsubasa en el equipo le ganaremos a Wakabayashi, sin dudarlo.

Este... Anego, ¿no crees que sueñas demasiado?.- apuntó uno de los porristas.- Ese niño es nuevo y pues Wakabayashi es el mejor portero de todo Japón...

¿De parte de quién estás?.- gruñó Sanae.- ¿Qué no has visto jugar a Tsubasa? ¡Es el mejor de todos, es increíble! Él podrá derrotar a Wakabayashi.

Uhm, ¿supieron que Wakabayashi faltó hoy a la escuela?.- comentó el otro porrista del Nankatsu.- Los rumores dicen que lo hizo para quedarse en casa y llevar un entrenamiento especial.

Ahhh, sí, algo de eso escuché en la escuela.- contestó el primer porrista.- A Ishizaki lo dejaron castigado por gritárselo a Tsubasa enfrente de toda la clase...

Lily regresaba a su casa cuando vio que aún había gente entrenando en la cancha pública, se acercó a ver qué era lo que pasaba y vio con sorpresa que Roberto Hongo le estaba enseñando a Tsubasa... ¡A detener sus disparos!

¿Cómo? ¿Qué acaso piensa poner a Tsubasa de portero?.- comentó Lily, para sí.

¡Una vez más!.- gritaba Roberto.

¡Sí!.- decía Tsubasa.

"¡Ja! Buena sorpresa que se va a llevar el tonto aquél si es que llegan a poner a Tsubasa como portero", pensó Lily, divertida.

Y por fin, el gran día había llegado, el día en donde se enfrentarían los colegios Shutetsu y Nankatsu por la gloria. La competencia iba muy pareja, ambos colegios tenían la misma cantidad de triunfos en las diferentes disciplinas, así que al final todo se decidiría en el partido de fútbol.

El Nankatsu estaba muy emocionado, sus jugadores estaban listos para enfrentarse a lo que fuera. Roberto Hongo, el entrenador, les dio el consejo de que se divirtieran y se la pasaran bien, pues el fútbol era para disfrutarlo y divertirse. Por otra parte, en la banca del colegio Shutetsu reinaba la desesperación: el partido estaba por comenzar y Genzo no aparecía. Lily tenía muchísimas ganas de ir a buscarlo a su casa y traerlo de las orejas. "¿Qué clase de capitán de tercera tiene a su equipo tan angustiado antes de un encuentro tan importante?", pensó. Sin embargo, Genzo llegó justo a tiempo. Le lanzó un desafío a Tsubasa, antes de saltar al campo de juego, seguido por sus compañeros. Lily lo miraba con franca antipatía.

¡Escúchenme bien!.- gritó Wakabayashi- ¡Quiero que en este partido metan al menos 30 goles, me oyeron!

¡30 goles!

Hubo reclamos de indignación por parte de los seguidores del Nankatsu. Los jugadores del Shutetsu miraban con sorpresa a su capitán.

El partido comenzó, y para la gran sorpresa de todos, el Nankatsu, mejor dicho Tsubasa, detuvo los embates del Shutetsu. Al final del primer tiempo, Wakabayashi estaba evidentemente frustrado.

Por favor.- les dijo a sus compañeros.- Metan aunque sea un gol, no les pido más, solo un gol...

Capitán... .- musitó el equipo entero.

Lily seguía sin entender cómo era posible que nadie le pusiera un "hasta aquí" a ese muchacho. Su obstinación estaba llevando al equipo por un muy mal camino.

Sin embargo, al comienzo del segundo tiempo, el Shutetsu logró al fin anotarle un gol al Nankatsu, y la afición lo celebró con alegría. Wakabayashi, para asegurarse el triunfo, decidió usar la famosa técnica de "jaula de pájaro", que consistía en hacer perder los minutos sobrantes para evitar que el otro equipo tuviera la oportunidad de anotar. Nuevamente, se dejaron escuchar murmullos de indignación por parte de la afición del Nankatsu.

¡Juega limpio, Wakabayashi!.- gritaban.

Esto es increíble.- murmuró Lily.- No puedo creer que sea tan tramposo...

En los últimos minutos del partido, Ishizaki logró romper la formación y darle un pase a Tsubasa, quien consiguió anotarle un gol a Wakabayashi justo antes de que el árbitro pitara el final. Los ánimos del Shutetsu se vinieron abajo, pero eso no era nada comparado a lo que Genzo sentía en esos momentos. Sin decir ni media palabra, guardó sus cosas en su maletín y se dispuso a abandonar el estadio, ignorando las súplicas de sus compañeros.

¿Qué rayos crees que haces?.- le gritó Lily, indignada.- ¡No puedes dejar a tu equipo en un momento como éste!

Genzo le lanzó una mirada de desdén y se dio la media vuelta. Pero en ese entonces, Mikami apareció y le dio una fuerte bofetada, derribándolo al suelo.

Se... Señor Mikami.- tartamudeó Genzo, sorprendido.

¡Eres un estúpido!.- gritó Mikami, furioso.- ¿No te da vergüenza marcharte con la cola entre las piernas porque te hayan metido un gol? ¡Que yo sepa no te he entrenado para esto!

Genzo lo miraba con aire contrito.

Dimito, Genzo.- continuó diciendo Mikami.- No pienso seguir entrenando a un cobarde como tú...

Acto seguido, dio media vuelta y se marchó. Lily observaba con asombro la escena; no sabía por qué, pero sintió algo de lástima por el muchacho.

Wakabayashi se sentó en la banca y comenzó a hablarle en voz baja a su equipo.

He perdido mi duelo particular con Tsubasa...

Capitán...

Pero antes que nada, yo soy el capitán del Shutetsu...

Capitán...

¡Así que vamos a ganar este partido!.- gritó Genzo, levantando la cara y mostrando un brillo de fiereza en los ojos.

Lily sintió que algo retumbó con fuerza en su corazón al ver esa férrea mirada reflejada en los ojos oscuros de Wakabayashi. Algo en esos ojos la hicieron experimentar una sensación maravillosa y extremadamente peligrosa...


	3. El reto

**Capitulo 3. El reto.- por Sanae Ozhora.**

En La segunda mitad del partido… el Shutetsu logró el empate gracias al ánimo que el capitán Wakabayashi dio a sus compañeros… que aunque no estaban felices por el resultado, estaban concientes que este nuevo nankatsu con Tsubasa Ozhora de capitán… es un equipo muy fuerte… y que ya no seria tan fácil ganarles como hacia algún tiempo…

Lily estaba muy contenta por el resultado… no solo por que admiraba a los dos equipos… si no por que ella sabía que wakabayashi había aprendido la lección… nadie es perfecto… 

Asi el encuentro terminó… y como era costumbre la feria de la ciudad estaba en su esplendor, juegos, premios, montañas rusas y mucha diversión, después del partido los jugadores del nankatsu planearon junto a Sanae y Lily para ir a echarle un vistazo a la feria… Sanae estaba muy contenta, ahora podía contar con una amiga… pero no le agradaba nada que lily fuera asistente del equipo del Shutetsu…

Al salir del estadio Sanae y Lily vieron a un chico cabellos castaños que llevaba un balón y que parece había disfrutado mucho el juego…

-hola – saludo el chico  
-hola – dijeron las chicas al unísono  
-mi nombre es Taro Misaki soy nuevo en la ciudad – dijo el chico sonriendo  
-y juegas soccer? Eres bueno? – dijo emocionada sanae  
-uhm… sanae! Mucho gusto Misaki… yo soy Lily asistente del Shutetsu y esta es mi amiga Sanae animadora oficial del nankatsu  
Taro le dio la mano a las chicas…  
-y cuéntame taro a que instituto asistirás… por que el campeonato juvenil pronto iniciará… y ahora con Wakabayashi y tsubasa en el equipo podremos quizas ganarle al Toho! – dijo animada Sanae  
-Toho? Cual es ese? – pregunto ignorante Lily  
-el toho es el mejor equipo juvenil de Japón… con Kojiro Hyuga de Capitan y Wakashimazu de portero han sido campeones juveniles por muchos años… es un verdadero reto!  
-bueno… después de ver el encuentro de hoy… voy a presentarme en el nankatsu…  
-sii! Bueno mañana a la hora del entrenamiento te presento a los chicos… y a tsubasa… - dijo suspirando sanae  
-bueno debo irme… mi padre esta esperándome… chao fue un placer conocerlas…

Y el chico se fue corriendo fuertemente con su balon a cuestas… 

-vaya que si es rapido! – dijo Lily…  
-si! Es cierto… - dijo Sanae con la boca abierta  
-y como te estas llevando con Wakabayashi? – preguntó Sanae   
-ah! Es un grosero, obstinado, pretencioso y demasiado orgulloso! – dijo Lily con cierto coraje… - de verdad que no me lo soporto… se cree la ultima coca-cola del desierto… - murmuró Lily

Sanae sonrió…

-si es verdad sanae, ah! Mira que decirme a mi que no se nada de futbol… ja! Cuando en mexico yo era capitana de mi equipo! Que se cree ese tonto!  
-ah? En serio? Eras capitana de un equipo de soccer?  
-si… fuimos campeonas del campeonato infantil femenino de soccer de México, representamos a celaya, la ciudad donde nací… - dijo Lily con nostalgia…  
-no sabia que las chicas también jugaran soccer… debe ser muy divertido!  
-si… yo no sabia que no habían equipos femeninos aquí… - dijo cabizbaja Lily  
-y en serio eres buena? – preguntó sanae intrigada…

En ese momento entraban a la feria… y se encontraron con todos lo muchachos que estaban jugando en las diferentes atracciones del lugar… pero la atracción era el campito de soccer que estaba en la feria… el que le pudiera meter un gol al portero que estaba alli… se llevaba un premio…

Las chicas vieron el alboroto ya que todos los chicos menos Wakabayashi que estaba divertido observando y Tsubasa estaban alli tratándole de meter el gol al portero…

-Ryo ya! Te vas a quedar sin dinero! – dijo divertido mamoru  
-ya dejenme! Yo quiero intentarlo una vez mas… - dijo ryo  
-ryo compró sus tickets y volvio a intentarlo… pero el portero sonreia y nada que podían anotar…  
-que pasa aquí muchachos… que están haciendo? – pregunto curiosa Lily  
-a ti que te importa mocosa! Esto es cosa de hombres no de niñitas… vayan a jugar con sus muñecas! – dijo divertido Genzo que sin saber por que le encantaba molestar a Lily  
-que dijiste? – dijo furiosa Sanae que estaba a punto de darle en la cabeza con la bandera que traia en su mano  
-sanae – dijo Lily impidiendo que sanae se acercara al portero… - esto es algo entre este y yo…  
Lily se dirigió a donde estaban vendiendo los tickets y se preparó para ir donde estaba el portero…  
-Lily que estas haciendo?- preguntó sanae  
-no sirve de nada pelear sanae, voy a demostrarle a este estupido con hechos que yo no soy ninguna niñita tonta! – dijo con coraje Lily  
-jajaja! No seas tonta niñita! Crees que puedes anotar? Jajaja evitate la vergüenza, si lo que quieres es una muñeca yo puedo regalártela cuando yo anote… (nota: los premios eran juguetes) – dijo divertido Genzo que hizo que todos los presentes se murieran de risa…  
-bueno chica, tienes 2 intentos… espero que sepas lo que haces… - dijo el portero

Lily hizo un gesto positivo con su cabeza… y calentó un poco para el primer lanzamiento…  
Todo estaba en silencio… y el lugar se lleno mas de gente… hasta Tsubasa que estaba comiendo en otro lado llego para ver a la chica tirar la pelota…

Lily corrio… y al patear… escucho un grito…

-niñita tonta! – grito Genzo

Lily se desconcentro y fallo el tiro… todos los presentes lamentaron ese fallo… sobretodo por que Genzo ya estaba pasado… estaba comportandose mas infantil e insoportable que lo inusual… y sus compañeros ya habian notado eso…

Lily tenia una segunda oportunidad… y dio la espalda al portero… todos estaban a la expectativa de lo que la chica pensaba hacer… el portero se preparo para lanzarle nuevamente el balon… para el segundo intento… pero lily hizo una espectacular chilena que nadie esperaba y hizo tremenda anotación…

Genzo que estaba tomando un refresco… escupió el sorbo de refresco que tenia en la boca de la impresión… todos los presentes quedaron estupefactos…

-gooool! – grito sanae que estaba estupefacta, pero muy contenta…  
-guuau! Pero si juegas mejor que yo – dijo Ryo…

Lily recibió una ovación de todos los presentes… aquello fue algo antes nunca visto por ellos… una chica que hiciera un lanzamiento así? Era un suceso… en Japón.

-chica! Ven… este es tu premio… - dijo el portero que le dio a Lily un gran oso de peluche…  
-ah! Muchas gracias… que lindo!

Lily se dirigió a donde estaba Genzo que aun no podia asiliar lo que habia visto…

-toma… esto es tuyo… ahora… quien es el que juega con muñecas? – dijo Lily divertida

Genzo no dijo una palabra… ya que antes que el pudiera responder… la chica se había dado vuelta y se había ido…

Sanae, Ryo y otros chicos del nankatsu que vieron todo alcanzaron a la chica que se encontraba ya a punto de salir de la feria hecha una fiera 

-Lily espera! Ya te vas?  
-si… ya me tengo que ir… tengo que ir a casa  
-guaau! De verdad te felicito por ese tiro… como aprendiste a jugar asi? – pregunto Ryo  
-Lily fue capitana de un equipo de soccer femenino! – dijo Sanae orgullosa  
-vaya! Que chévere! – dijo ryo  
-si… dijo nostagica Lily… éramos muy buenas… pero me desanimó mucho que aquí en Japón no existieran equipos femeninos… en las escuelas… por eso ahora soy solo asistente… 

-guuau! Puedes un dia de estoy, cuando tengas tiempo enseñarme todo eso? – dijo divertida Sanae

-anego? No me digas… no me lo imagino! – dijo divertido Ryo  
-Ryo! Dijo sanae pegándole con la bandera en la cabeza!  
-jajajaja, claro sanae cuando quieras… puedes decirme y yo te enseñaré lo que sé…  
-ohh! Gracias!

Fin cap 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4.- por Alisse.**

-¡Gracias por enseñarme hoy lo que sabes de fútbol!- decía animada Sanae, mientras ella y Lily caminaban a un parque que había cerca de la casa de ambas  
-Pues sí... como los chicos se juntan en la tarde a entrenar, podemos esperar juntas la hora  
-¡Claro, Lily!- dijo Sanae, sonriendo  
-Oye Sanae  
-¿Si?   
-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?  
-Dale...   
-¿Te gusta Tsubasa?- Lily se largó a reír por lo colorada que se había puesto su amiga –no hay duda, te gusta  
-¡¿Y qué!- exclamó molesta la japonesa -¡al menos lo reconozco!  
-¿De qué hablas?- le preguntó Lily, completamente seria. Pero de pronto, creyó escuchar algo, que la detuvo  
-Es... –comenzó, pero en ese momento la música continuó, sonrió -¿¿Escuchas?  
-¿Qué cosa?- le preguntó extrañada Sanae  
-¡Esa música!  
-Sí... ¿qué tiene, no entiendo lo que dicen...  
-¡Ese es el punto, ¡es español!- exclamó Lily, emocionada y buscando la casa de dónde provenía la música. Al encontrarla, se acercó un poco

Sanae la siguió un tanto extrañada. ¿Por qué le sorprendía tanto a Lily que alguien escuchara música en español, no era de mayor relevancia  
En eso, de la casa salió una niña con una bicicleta algo grande para su porte, ella se veía de su misma edad. Tenía el pelo largo castaño hasta la cintura, tomado en una trenza 

-¡Voy a salir!- dijo, en español. Lily sonrió  
-¡No llegues tarde!- escucharon que le decían de adentro  
-¡Sí, mamá!- respondía ella, luchando por sacar la bicicleta por la puerta  
-¡Y no saques la bicicleta!  
-¡Sí, mamá!- respondió, cerrando la puerta y subiéndose a la bicicleta  
-¡Alisse, ¡sacaste la bicicleta!  
-¡No, mamá!- dijo, comenzando a andar

Lily sonrió, viendo como se acercaba a ellas. Estaba más que dispuesta a hablarle a aquella chica... un momento, Lily se comenzó a preocupar cuando se acercó mucho a ellas y la niña miraba hacia su casa, viendo seguramente si salía su mamá 

-¡Cuidado!- le gritó Sanae. La chica miró al frente y al ver que las tenía tan cerca, se asustó y perdió el control de la bicicleta. Para no atropellarlas terminó en el suelo  
-¡Au!- murmuró  
-¿Estás bien?- le preguntaron las amigas, acercándose a ella   
-¡Alisse!   
-¡Ay, mi mamá!- la chica se puso rápidamente de pie y se subió a la bicicleta, sin darse cuenta de que algo se le caía –siento haberlas asustado- les dijo, sonriendo un poco -¡nos vemos!- y se fue.

Sanae y Lily escucharon decir a la señora "no se para qué le trajeron esa bicicleta, se va a terminar matando", y entró 

-Mira- dijo Lily, agachándose a recoger algo -¿se le habrá caído a ella?  
-¿Qué es?  
-Una cadena- dijo Lily, mirándola –tiene una "A" y una cruz...  
-¿Se lo entregarás?  
-¡Claro, si no soy ladrona... cuando la vea se la entrego- dijo, guardándosela en el bolsillo

Las chicas continuaron su camino hacia la plaza y, al llegar, se encontraron con el mismo chico que habían conocido el otro día, se acercaron a él

-Hola- lo saludaron  
-Hola Sanae, hola Lily- respondió suavemente  
-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó Sanae  
-Conozco el lugar...- respondió –como mi papá está trabajando, vine a dar un paseo  
-¿Qué hace tu padre?- le preguntó Lily  
-Es pintor- respondió

Las chicas se ofrecieron a ser sus guías (el entrenamiento quedó para otro momento), y salieron a caminar junto a él. En el camino, se encontró con cierto chico...

-Hola, ¿quién es?- preguntó Tsubasa  
-Soy Taro Misaki- respondió, sonriendo  
-Tsubasa Ozora  
-Es nuevo en la ciudad- explicó Sanae –así que decidimos mostrarle algunos lugares antes del entrenamiento  
-Él también se va a presentar, Tsubasa- dijo Lily  
-¿Si, ¡genial, ¿eres bueno?  
-Mm... sé jugar un poco- respondió Misaki  
-Ah...- dijo Ozora, quizás un poco desilusionado –pues ahora voy para allá, Wakabayashi me dijo que quería que practicáramos antes...  
-Te acompañamos- dijo Lily -¿te molesta, Misaki?  
-No...- respondió éste, encogiéndose de hombros

Los cuatro caminaban hacia el lugar que entrenarían, conversando. Misaki le hablaba a Tsubasa sus impresiones sobre el partido del Nankatsu del otro día...

-¡Hasta que llegas, Tsubasa!- dijo Wakabayashi, cuando llegaron –ya me estaba aburrien... ¿qué haces tú aquí?- le preguntó a Lily cuando la vio  
-Acompañé a Tsubasa, simpático- respondió sarcástica Lily   
-¿Si, ¿ahora tienes cola, Tsubasa?  
-¡¡¡Ahora sí que me hartaste!- Lily estaba a punto de golpear a Genzo, si no hubiera sido por la intervención de Ozora  
-¡Calma, Lily!- dijo, poniéndose entre ambos –y por favor, Wakabayashi...  
-Bueno... ¿y tú quién eres?- le preguntó a Taro, cuando iba a responder, Lily se adelantó  
-Es Taro Misaki, va a postular al equipo- dijo

Wakabayashi miró a Misaki, como si lo estuviera escrutando con la mirada 

-¿Y qué puedes hacer?- le preguntó  
-... Jugar- le respondió Taro, encogiéndose de hombros  
-¡A ver qué tanto haces!- le gritó Genzo, lanzándole el balón

Misaki lo recibió con una sonrisa, y comenzó a jugar con él. Todos lo miraban bien sorprendidos, puesto que lo hacía bastante bien

-¡Eres bueno!- dijo Tsubasa, sonriendo -¿dónde aprendiste a manejar tan bien el balón?  
-¿Dónde?- dijo el chico, dejando el balón en el suelo –en todas partes... juego mientras papá pinta...

Le lanzó el balón a Tsubasa, quien lo recibió también  
Fueron llegando los demás chicos y se hicieron las presentaciones 

-Disculpa... 

Lily se dio la vuelta y vio la niña de la bicicleta, aunque andaba a pie

-Hola- la saludó Del Valle  
-Perdona que te moleste...- comenzó ella, parecía avergonzada –es que... por esas casualidades de la vida, ¿tú no encontraste una...

Lily, sonriendo, puso la cadena en frente de la chica. A ésta se le iluminó el rostro y la tomó

-¡Muchas gracias!- dijo –si no la encontraba me moría... bueno... adiós...- la chica se iba  
-¡Espera!- dijo la mexicana –mi nombre es Lily del Valle  
-Soy Alisse, mucho gusto  
-Ella es mi amiga Sanae Nakazawa  
-Hola... ¿eres nueva por aquí, nunca te había visto...   
-Ah... algo así...- respondió –mi padre hace tiempo que vive acá, nosotros nos mudamos hace sólo unos días   
-¿Y dónde vivías?- le preguntó Lily  
-En Chile...- respondió ella  
-¡¿Sí, ¡genial, ¡yo soy mexicana!  
-¿En serio?

Y ambas niñas se enfrascaron en una entretenida charla en español, mientras los demás se miraron confundidos...


	5. El obsequio

**Capítulo cinco. El obsequio.- por Lily de Wakabayashi.**

Alisse y Lily ya llevaban un buen rato platicando cuando Genzo, molesto porque hablaban en otro idioma, las interrumpió.

Bueno, suficiente.- les dijo a las extranjeras.- Ya me cansé de tanta charla.

¿A ti qué te importa, grosero?.- gruñó Lily.

Más grosera serás tú por hablar en una lengua que solo tú entiendes.

Estaba hablando con Alisse...

¿Y?

Alisse miraba sorprendida a los dos niños discutir a gritos. Sanae se le acercó y le susurró al oído que mejor ni interviniera.

¿Así se comportan siempre?.- preguntó, sorprendida.

Cada que se ven.- suspiró Sanae.- Andan siempre como el perro y el gato...

Tsubasa le puso fin a la discusión mandándole un balón a Wakabayashi; éste detuvo el tiro con destreza y, después de hacerle un gesto de burla a Lily, se alejó con los demás en dirección al campo de juego. Lily se fue a sentar junto con Sanae y Alisse a la banca de los porristas.

¡Qué odioso es! Ya no lo aguanto.- refunfuñó Lily, en español.

Alisse sonrió, divertida, mientras que Sanae la miró sin comprender.

Perdón, Sanae, es que cuando me enojo hablo en español.- explicó Lily en japonés, algo apenada.- Así nadie me entiende lo que digo.

Yo sí te entiendo.- respondió Alisse, guiñándole un ojo.

¡Bah!

El entrenamiento comenzó. Misaki y Tsubasa pronto formaron una excelente combinación, tan era así que todos estaban sorprendidos.

¿Ya vieron al chico nuevo?.- gritó Lily, emocionada.- ¡Se acopló a las mil maravillas con Tsubasa!

Sí, es muy lindo.- murmuró Alisse, por lo bajo. Las otras dos inmediatamente la voltearon a ver.

¿Qué cosa?.- gritó Sanae.- ¡Ya sé que eres nueva y que por eso no sabes nada, pero te informo que Tsubasa es mío!

Ahhh, si yo no hablaba de Tsubasa.- musitó Alisse, poniéndose colorada hasta las orejas.

¿Entonces de quién?.- preguntó Sanae, aun molesta.

¡Jajajajaja, habla de Misaki!.- Lily soltó la carcajada al ver la cara de vergüenza de Alisse.

Es lindo.- murmuró ésta, encogiéndose de hombros.

Jajaja, bueno, entonces yo me quedo con Tsubasa y tú con Misaki.- le dijo Sanae, sonriendo con complicidad.

¿Y Lily? ¿Con quién se queda ella?.- preguntó Alisse, haciendo un gesto burlón.

¡Con Wakabayashi!.- gritó Sanae.- Están hechos el uno para el otro.

¡SANAE NAKAZAWA, RETRÁCTATE INMEDIATAMENTE!.- gritó Lily, muy enojada, levantándose de su asiento para darle un golpe a su amiga japonesa en la cabeza con un banderín que había por allí cerca.

Sanae no podía dejar de reírse; Alisse miraba a la mexicana con extrañeza.

¿Por qué te cae tan mal?.- le preguntó.

¿Cómo que por qué?.- gruñó Lily.- ¿No viste lo pesado que es? Es un engreído y siempre me molesta por ser niña.

¡Ah, qué tonta eres!.- exclamó Alisse.- Eso es porque le gustas.

¿QUÉ COSA?.- Lily se puso algo roja.

Pues sí, ¿qué no es obvio? Cuando un niño te molesta mucho es porque desea que le prestes atención y eso casi siempre se debe a que le gustas.- respondió Alisse, encogiéndose de hombros.

Estás loca.- refunfuñó Lily, al tiempo que Sanae volvía a tener otra crisis de risa.

El entrenamiento terminó en medio de un gran alboroto. Wakabayashi, Tsubasa, Misaki e Ishizaki habían sido elegidos para pasar a la siguiente ronda de clasificación del equipo. Todos estaban muy felices, especialmente Wakabayashi, quien no dejaba de mostrarse algo petulante ante Lily.

¿Ves?.- le dijo Genzo a la chica.- Te dije que pasaría a la siguiente ronda sin problemas.

¿Y eso a mí que me importa?.- le contestó Lily, de mal talante.

Eso refuerza mi teoría.- le susurró Alisse a Sanae.- Se nota que esos dos se gustan...

En esos momentos, Misaki y Tsubasa se acercaron a los chicos y Alisse inmediatamente se puso muy nerviosa.

¡Estuviste fantástico, Tsubasa!.- gritó Sanae, quien se puso a dar saltitos como loca.- Tú también lo hiciste muy bien, Misaki.

Gracias.- respondieron éstos.

Jajaja, ¡ya bésalo Anego!.- gritó Ishizaki, señalando a Tsubasa.

¡Ishizaki, ya cállate!.- Sanae persiguió al muchacho por todo el campo para tratar de pegarle con el banderín.

Tsubasa los observaba divertido; Alisse se acercó tímidamente hasta donde se encontraba Misaki.

Jugaste muy bien, te felicito.- musitó ella, poniéndose muy roja, otra vez.

Muchas gracias.- respondió Misaki, sonriéndole.- ¿Eres nueva aquí, cierto? A ti no te conozco... Aunque bueno, yo también soy nuevo...

Ah, sí. Acabo de mudarme a esta ciudad. Me llamo... Alisse.- la chilena le extendió la mano tímidamente.

Pues yo también acabo de mudarme. Me llamo Taro Misaki, mucho gusto.- Taro le estrechó la mano, sin percatarse de lo nerviosa que estaba la muchacha.

¡Ahhh, pero qué tarde es!.- Sanae dejó de perseguir a Ryo al darse cuenta de la hora.- Tengo que irme ya.

Yo también me retiro.- dijo Lily, quien seguía discutiendo con Genzo.- De lo contrario terminaré por darle una patada a este baboso.- añadió, en español.

Yo me marcho con ustedes.- señaló Alisse.- Acabo de llegar y no sé como regresar a mi casa...

Nos veremos después.- se despidieron los muchachos.

Hasta pronto.- gritaron las chicas.

En el camino, Lily seguía refunfuñando que Wakabayashi era un idiota, mientras que Sanae no dejaba de decir que Tsubasa era un amor. Alisse solo las observaba, pero su mente no dejaba de repetirse que Misaki era un niño muy lindo.

Días después, Lily se encontraba en la escuela, a la hora del descanso, dibujando sentada en una de las jardineras localizadas en las cercanías del campo de fútbol. Wakabayashi y su cuarteto, como siempre, se encontraban jugando sóccer. Los entrenamientos para el equipo Nankatsu habían finalizado ya y los cinco habían sido elegidos, al igual que Tsubasa, Misaki e Ishizaki, de manera que ahora aprovechaban cualquier tiempo libre que tuvieran para practicar. Obviamente, Lily ya no sería la asistente del nuevo equipo, cosa que la había entristecido a ella y había puesto muy, pero muy feliz a Wakabayashi, quien no dejó de burlarse de ella y de echárselo en cara al punto de terminar por hartar a la muchacha, por lo que ésta decidió que de plano iba a mandarlo a freír espárragos en cualquier momento. Se olvidó por unos días del sóccer, en lo que se le pasaba el coraje, y se dedicó a otra de sus pasiones: el dibujo. Podía pasarse las horas dibujando cualquier cosa que le llamara la atención y realmente tenía algo de talento (sí, como no), pero más que nada, lo que más se llevaba el mérito era la pasión y dedicación que le ponía a su trabajo.

Ese día, se había llevado su carpeta con todos sus dibujos a la escuela, pues quería mostrárselos a sus compañeras. Su instinto le dijo que debió de haber dejado la carpeta en su salón de clases, pero ella no le hizo caso. Ya se arrepentiría de eso...

Tan enfrascada estaba en hacer el dibujo de un nido de pájaro que no se percató que un balón de fútbol se dirigía hacia ella. Escuchó que alguien gritó su nombre y alcanzó a hacerse a un lado, pero el balón golpeó su carpeta de dibujo y la arrojó al suelo, haciendo que todas las hojas se llenaran de lodo, arruinándose los dibujos por completo. Lily ahogó un gemido.

¡Niña tonta!.- gritó Wakabayashi, al tiempo que se acercaba por el balón.- ¡No deberías de estar aquí, ya no eres la asistente de ningún equipo!

¡Eres un estúpido!.- gritó Lily.- ¡Mira lo que has hecho!

Con rabia, la muchacha recogió las hojas del suelo y se las mostró al portero.

¡Has arruinado mis dibujos!.- le reclamó.- ¿Por qué no te fijas en lo que haces?

¡Bah! La culpa es tuya por estar en donde no debes.- respondió Genzo, encogiéndose de hombros.- Además, no le veo la importancia, solo eran trazos de niña pequeña...

Wakabayashi se detuvo bruscamente al notar las lágrimas en los ojos de Lily.

No tienes ni una idea del tiempo y del esfuerzo que me tomó hacer estos bocetos.- dijo ella, conteniendo las lágrimas.- Lo que pasa es que cualquier cosa que no se relacione con el sóccer te importa un cacahuate. Eres un egoísta, no permites que los demás hagamos lo que queremos, lo único que a ti te interesa es cumplir tu sueño ególatra de ser el mejor portero, sin importarte a quien pisotees en el camino.

La muchacha lo miró con mucha rabia antes de alejarse inmediatamente de allí, sin esperar respuesta. Lily no quería que Genzo la viera llorar.

¿Qué hiciste ahora, capitán?.- preguntó Izawa, quien se acercó para ver qué era lo que pasaba.

Yo no hice nada, no fue mi culpa que ese balón cayera precisamente sobre su carpeta.- gruñó Wakabayashi.- Es culpa de ella por estar en donde no debe.

Uhm, pues si me permites decirte algo, capitán... .- Izawa titubeó.

¿Qué? ¿Ahora tú también me vas a decir que piensas que trato muy mal a Lily?.- inquirió Genzo, de mal talante.

Es solo que hoy la vi enseñándole esos dibujos a sus amigas.- replicó Izawa.- Se notaba que le había puesto todo su empeño. Sé que fue un accidente, capitán, pero destruiste algo que era muy importante para ella, pienso que al menos deberías de pedirle una disculpa.

Wakabayashi se dio cuenta de que su amigo y compañero de equipo tenía razón.

Esa tarde, Lily se encontraba llorando en su habitación. No había querido decirle a su madre lo que había pasado, porque no quería contarle que estaba triste por culpa de Genzo Wakabayashi. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba con toda su alma, era completo y verdadero imbécil...

De pronto, alguien tocó a la puerta de su habitación.

Hija, alguien te busca.- dijo su madre.

¿Quién es, mamá? Dile que no estoy.- respondió Lily.

Es un compañero de tu clase, dice que viene a traerte algo. Vamos, sal ya que te está esperando afuera, ya le dije que lo recibirías.- replicó su madre.

A regañadientes, Lily se cepilló su larga cabellera castaña y salió a ver quién era el que la había ido a buscar. Casi se va de espaldas al ver que se trataba de Genzo Wakabayashi.

¿Qué haces aquí?.- dijo.- ¿Vienes a destruir otra de mis cosas?

No vine a discutir, solo vine a traerte esto.- musitó Genzo, tendiéndole un estuche de terciopelo.

¿Qué es esto?.- preguntó Lily, muy sorprendida.

Una manera muy estúpida de decirte que lo siento.- replicó Genzo, al tiempo que se daba la media vuelta y se marchaba.

¡Oye, espérate!.- gritó Lily.- ¿Yo para qué quiero esto?.- "Ni siquiera sé que es", pensó.

Para reponer lo que destruí esta mañana.- contestó Genzo, sin detenerse.- Sé que esos dibujos eran importantes para ti, por eso te doy a cambio algo que es muy importante para mi familia.

Lily lo miró marcharse. Su perfil se recortaba contra el sol que se ocultaba en esos instantes. Muy asombrada, Lily abrió el estuche de terciopelo y descubrió un hermoso dije en forma de corazón que colgaba de una cadena plateada. La joya tenía en el centro una piedra azul y tenía también la forma de un corazón. Lily no podía creer lo que tenía en sus manos.

De verdad que cada día me sorprendes más, Genzo Wakabayashi.- susurró Lily, para sí misma, al tiempo que apretaba el collar contra su corazón.

**Notas:**

Bueno, pues este dije va a ser una clave importante en la historia, les diré que se trata de una reliquia de la familia Wakabayashi.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6.- por Berthis, "Tsubasa Forever".  
**  
Al día siguiente, Lily había llegado temprano al colegio para terminar unas tareas que no había podido realizar debido a todo el cuestionamiento que intrigó a Lily por la actitud de Genzo.  
Poco a poco fueron llegando los del grupo, Lily esperaba a que cruzara la puerta Genzo para charlar unas cuantas palabras con él, fue así que de pronto y antes de que iniciara la clase éste llegó.

- Genzo, podemos hablar un momento?.- preguntaba Lily de lo más  
tranquilo posible.   
Genzo solo la miró y no dijo palabra más

- Genzo, te devuelvo esta cajita que me diste... –

Genzo sorprendido iba a emitir algún sonido cuando Lily lo interrumpió argumentando – mis dibujos eran mi máximo, mi esfuerzo realizado pero... después de pensar mucho sentí que te viste comprometido a darme la pequeña reliquia de tu familia y aunque lo vi como bonito detalle, no se me hace justo que lo hagas así como así-

- Pero Lily...- intentaba una vez más hablar Genzo

- dame algo cuando la acción previa venga del alma por ti...-

Lily con esto en seguida se sentó en su pupitre pues había llegado el profesor. Lily pensaba –no sé si de verdad lo hizo de corazón, si en verdad es de su familia.. cómo creerle a tan arrogante mocoso que solo ha venido demostrándome que es eso, un niño arrogante, incrédulo, egoísta..."no señor, yo no caigo tan fácilmente con este tipo de personas-

Genzo estaba sorprendido de que le devolviera Lily el obsequió,  
simplemente se preguntaba ... - ¡ah caray.. me agarro en curva... por qué me lo devolvió?- (Nota: o sea, no se lo esperaba)

El profesor de grado ya hablaba...  
- muy bien niños, como todos saben, este próximo fin de semana es el campamento semestral de ustedes, la mayoría hemos tenido la fortuna de asistir, pero ahora hemos visto que como este es un colegio privado en donde prospera la educación, decidimos el concejo de padres y maestros, que esta excursión sea obligatoria para todos... a ver Sr. Wakabayashi, venga acá, cuántas veces le he dicho que en clase no debe usar la gorra, ahora repartirá estos formatos a sus compañeros... - Genzo ya empezaba a repartir las hojas no sin antes dejar su gorra con el profesor.-

- como les comentaba niños, este campamento es parte de la  
calificación, y cuenta el 40 de su calificación final, así que ustedes deciden si quieren bajar su nota en un dos por tres, o mantenerse... sí Srita. Del Valle?- (Lily había levantado la mano).

- profesor, me podría decir un poco más sobre este campamento?

- para allá voy Señorita... continuó, cada años entre el concejo de  
padres de familia y los directivos escogen el lugar disponible para acampar, este año ha sido a los pies del Monte Fuji, en "el cerro Go", así que para mañana necesito la firma de su tutor o padres así como su número médico en caso de emergencias y en la hojita que me está haciendo favor de entregar el Sr. Wakabayashi viene lo indispensable a llevar, así como otras recomendaciones e información para que sus padres estén tranquilos... sí Sr. Izawa? (había este último levantado lo mano).

- pero profesor, varios alumnos de este salón estamos en los  
entrenamientos para el Campeonato...-

- lo sé Sr. Izawa, son entrenamientos, pero no es la concentración  
previa la cual es la más importante, y aparte ya hablé con el entrenador y no hay problema, este fin de semana también lo dará como libre para los demás que integraran la Selección del Nankatsu, así que sin más excusas y pretextos, los dejo con su profesor de español y los veo mañana.

- niños, saquen su libro de español y lo abren en la página 132, veré como va esa pronunciación... Wakabayashi, podrías empezar a leer. 

- laa... ven-ta-na- de la...cass...ca-sa

- Wakabayashi... acaso no has estado practicando?- reprimía un poco el profesor a este

- este... no mucho profesor- apenado respondía Genzo

- sí, me he dado cuenta, siéntese y póngase a practicar...con esa  
pronunciación como quiere hablar castellano... y pues, antes de seguir, les presento a una nueva integrante en el curso, ella es Alisse Farfán, nueva integrante en este colegio y como veo que su pronunciación no anda bien y Alisse acaba de llegar, he decido asignársela para que lo supervise una hora diaria en su español; de aquí a que termine el curso señor Genzo.

- O.O cómo dijo?... quiere que con ella practique el español? – le   
preguntaba Genzo al profesor.

- pues sí, últimamente he visto que constantemente hace enojar a la Srita. Del Valle, y pelean a cada rato y no se la puedo asignar para que le ayude... Genzo, sé que vas a ser futbolista, pero también hay que aprender algo, tus notas en español no andan bien, y están apunto de concluir el ciclo.

Lily estaba toda apenada por tan comentario directo del profesor. En eso una voz masculina se escuchó en el salón... – profesor, disculpe.. cree que me podría asignar a mí a la Srita del Valle para que practique con ella el español?-  
- a ver... veamos sus notas Ian Takahashi...pues.. por medio punto está arriba que Wakabayashi... muy bien... Señorita del Valle, también proporcionará y supervisará una hora diaria a Ian Takahashi.

- qué que?...(pensaba Lily)... – claro que sí profesor, con gusto le  
ayudaré en su pronunciación de español.

- bien Alisse, siéntese entre Ian Takahashi y Lily del Valle  
Alisse ya caminaba por el salón, pasó a un lado de Genzo y lo saludó

pero este groseramente no le contestó el saludo.  
- bueno, sigamos...a ver Taki, siga leyendo...

Fue así como un largo día de clases llegó a su final.

- Alisse, porque no me habías dicho que vendrías al "San Francis"–  
preguntaba Lily mientras ambas caminaban fuera del salón.

- jejeje.. es que fue decisión de último minuto, la verdad mis papás   
habían olvidado matricularme, y si no fuera por mi tío Ikari Nava mis papás ni en cuenta

- Ikari Nava?... un segundo.. pero si es el profesor de español... él  
es tu tió?

- Así es

- já, mira que en verdad el mundo es pequeño.

En eso se acerca Ian Takahashi con Lily  
- entonces Lily, cuando es la primera clase? 

Lily solo fingía demencia como solía hacerlo... – Cuál clase?...la clase... ah!.. la de español te refieres?

- así es Lily, en verdad me gustaría aprender bien la pronunciación,  
quiero un día de estos ir a México.

- jajajaja.. o sea.. hello con tu hello (lo dijo en español). Alisse  
solamente soltó la carcajada dejando ambas a Ian perplejo y sin  
entender mucho eso del "hola con tu hola"

- mmm... no sé cuál fue el chiste… quizá el soñar en ir a México... 

- jajaja.. no me hagas caso Ian, soy muy simple y de muchas cosas me río, bueno, pues mañana te digo lo de las clases.

- muy bien, bueno, me despido...nos vemos. (Ian daba un beso en la mejilla a Lily y otro a Alisse y se marchaba) 

(hablando en español)  
- y.. ahora a éste morro que le picó?... se preguntaba Lily  
- morro?... que es eso?..- preguntaba Alisse  
- jeje, perdón..así le decimos en mi país a los niños o jóvenes, es   
como decir, "que le picó a este cuate, tipo, etc.." explicaba graciosamente Lily  
- ah... acá en Chile les decimos "cabros"  
- "cabros"... jajajaja... cabron de Genzo...jajajajaj

Ambas caminaban por el camino a sus casas riéndose de lo más simple y bromeando constantemente, en eso, las dos chicas vieron por las escaleras del puente a Tsubasa y Taro jugar con el balón.

- (en español)... hola "cabros"... (gritaba Lily a todo pulmón y   
divertidamente).

Tsubasa solo había entendido el "hola" y de la misma manera gritaba "Ho.la" pero Taro ya gritaba "hola cabras" lo que había dejado muy sorprendida a Lily y Alisse, en especial a ésta última.

- pero… Taro… dijiste lo de "cabras" por decir o en verdad sabes el significado?

-(hablando en español con un acento entre mexicano y chileno) estuve en Chile, de hecho llegaba de Chile cuando nos conocimos, pero pues, me daba pena decirles que medio entiendo el español y que lo medio hablaba.

- bacano.. y en qué región estuviste? – preguntaba curiosa Alisse

- En el bosque de Santiago de Chile..

- (En eso Tsubasa interviene emitiendo unas palabras en español)!que chingaos fue eso!

- (ya en japonés) jajajaj.. quién te enseño a decir eso?- preguntaba carcaqueda Lily

- jejeje…Roberto…bueno, le escuche decir cuando veíamos un partido y un jugador le pegó muy mal al balón fallando el penal, pero bueno, es español, no?

Todos estaban botados de la risa de las palabras que Tsubasa dijo

-…hablando de español, olvidé buscar a Genzo para ponerme de acuerdo con sus clases,

-… y hablando de clases, chicos, ya saben que nos vamos de campamento? (preguntaba Lily)

- sí, el entrenador nos dio el fin de semana libre, es por eso que Taro y yo andamos por nuestra cuenta a partir de hoy- decía Tsubasa 

-jaja… tenían que ser futbolistas- comentaba risueña Alisse  
-también sé que irán de campamento al "cerro go", verdad? – preguntaba Taro

- si, así es, de hecho, ya nosotras nos vamos, tenemos que ir a hacer ciertas compras.

-Lily..te puedo pedir un favor?

-Claro Tsubasa

-Cuida a Genzo… suele treparse a la punta de los cerros o de los  
árboles, no queremos que sufra alguna lesión.

- Descuida Tsubasa, entre Alisse y yo lo andaremos checando.  
Fue así como se despidieron, no sin antes Taro pedirle a lily que  
hiciera unas cuantas dominadas con ellos, pero Alisse también se aplicó pues cuando en un falle del balón le llegó a los pies, empezó a dominar también muy bien el balón.

Ellas habían ido de compras y en le tienda se encontraron a Sanae quien se enteró de todo lo sucedido en el transcurso del día y recomendó a las chicas comprar un repelente de mosquitos, ya que en ese cerro abundaban los insectos y eran muy molestos pero muy gracioso ver a aquel que no llevaba dicha sustancia y se comportaba bien loco por espantar tanto insecto. Lily no había comentado nada del incidente de sus dibujos.

Por fin llego el día de partir al campamento, el bus había llegado a las 6 am, y los alumnos tenían a más tardar que llegar a las 7:30am. Lily observó a Genzo un tanto extraño, pero decidió mejor no prestarle atención, en eso llegó Ian.

- hola Lily

- Ian… que… (la vuelve a saludar de beso)…sorpresa

- y dime Lily, ya sabes que pasa con lo de la práctica en español..?

- antes de ver eso, dime algo Ian… por qué me saludas de beso y te despides de beso?

- que no es costumbre de México eso? – preguntaba inocentemente Takahashi

- sí, bueno.. pues… pero…

- te molesta, si es así ya no lo hago, creeme-

- no, no me molesta, pero me sorprende..tu sabes, las culturas y todo eso.

Alisse ya le hacía gestos a Lily para ponerla roja, en eso Genzo llegó hacía Alisse

- Hola Alisse, disculpa lo de ayer..me gustaría saber cuando empezamos lo de español.

- hola Genzo… (en eso interrumpe Lily)

- sí, hola Lily, como te va, sale bye… (Lily molesta por la grosería de Genzo tomó del brazo a Ian y se fue al bus y más se enfadó al no escuchar algún tipo de reclamo de Genzo)

- como te iba preguntando Alisse, cuándo iniciamos lo de las clases…mira, yo no dispongo mucho tiempo, que te parece si en receso me ayudas 30 minutos y a la salida otros 30 min.?

- me parece muy bien Wakabayashi

- oopss.. que confianzudo soy verdad… lo siento Farfán, me puedes decir Genzo. – el chico ya andaba todo apenado por llamar a Alisse por su nombre

- já, no te preocupes, prefiero que me digan Alisse que Farfán y pues iniciamos las lecciones después del campamento.

- muy bien.. oye, tienes pareja para ir en el bus?

- no

- te gustaría acompañarme?...sirvo que te hablo de Misaki y algunas de sus chocoaventuras..jeje

- (Alisse toda roja acepta)

El bus parte hacia su destino, hay mucho relajo en él… Izawa para romper el hielo hace enojar a su capitán quitándole una de las tantas gorras que tenía, éste al perseguirla le da un rozón a Lily quien se molesta y le avienta la mochila de Ian, pero Genzo se agacha y el mochilazo lo viene recibiendo Taki… Lily muy apenada se disculpa con él y regresa a su asiento… Alisse está divertidísima de las ocurrencias de los japoneses y de las ocurrencias de Genzo, fue cuando Alisse se dio cuenta de que el Genzo del SanFrancis tiene una postura muy diferente cuando de futbol no se trata y de que a Lily, es a la única que le encanta molestar.

Ya llegaban al "cerro go", bajaban del bus, y escuchaban las instrucciones del guardabosques.

- muy bien niños, bienvenidos a este gran cerro, conocido por el cerro de los misterios ya que cuentan las leyendas que ha habido gente que quiere llegar a la cima y que aunque se ve muy fácil, no lo es y terminan perdiéndose por varios días, así que, miren hacía allá y observen ese cordón amarillo (el guardabosques hacia la señal) 

- pero.. no se ve nada amarillo señor- comentaba Alisse  
- no se ve porque todavía es seguro por ahí, pero cuando vean ese cordón amarillo, no lo crucen, entendido? 

- sí señor – respondían todos a la misma vez.

- muy bien… la cabaña de las niñas es aquel de color rojo y la cabaña de los niños aquel azul, dentro de ellas encontrarán literas, y en la cabaña del los niños hay 2 camastros extras y un sofá… por favor, Ian y Genzo traigan esos 2 camastros a la cabaña de las niñas.

Al entrar y ver la cabaña y las camas…y contar éstas, Mamouru se percató de que alguien dormiría en el suelo…así que avisó a todos los posibles, pero no pudo a su capitán ya que se encontraba llevando los camastros al dormitorio de niñas y cuando iba a poner las cosas de Genzo en el sofá, un amigo de Ian ya había puesto las de él.

- lo siento amigo, pero Wakabayashi dormirá en el suelo por esta vez, ya mañana le intercambió el lugar.

Al pasar por la puerta de la cabaña de las féminas, Lily notó que los camastros estaban algo pesados por las muecas de esfuerzo que realizaba Genzo, pero a su vez, se percató de que Genzo estaba fuerte, pues había dejado a Ian a mitad de camino y preguntó ella irónica y pícaramente

- te paso mi mano Genzo?

- já.. quieres ayudar… a ver…ven pues carga y ayúdame, a ver si como dices son los hechos.

- jajaja.. y hasta crees que te voy a ayudar.. no quiero que mis delicadas y suaves manos se arruinen

- jajaja… pues ya verás como quedan!.-

En eso Genzo dejo el camastro en el suelo y si dirigió hacia Lily, tomándola con sus manos aquellos y delicados brazos, cuál fue el instinto de Lily que le propició tremendo rodillazo en el "foul"   
Genzo cayo al suelo y solo emitió un "ouch" en seguida de "sí que tienes rodilla dura".  
En eso, Ian entró y vio a Genzo tirado, dejo el camastro y se lo llevó a la enfermería… Lily, estaba toda asustada y apenada, Alisse intentaba consolar a su amiga y se enteró de que ambos chicos fueron discretos en cómo ocurrió el golpe ya que había escuchado de que en la enfermería Genzo había dicho que se había pegado con uno de los tubos del camastro.

Después del incidente, los chicos encendieron la fogata para empezar a hacer la cena, Genzo ya estaba recuperado y ya hasta jugaba una "cascarita" con los de la selección, en eso Lily se le acercó

- Genzo, podemos hablar un momento?-

Genzo sin responderle, solo camino hacia el cerro varios metros logrando alejarse de la fogata, llegando hasta el famoso cordón, lo pasó y Lily le repitió de la advertencia del guardabosques a lo que Genzo le replicó que no creía en esas cosas… pero de pronto, Genzo cae en un no tan profundo oyo que se encontraba camuflageado por los matorrales y las hojas secas…

- ahh! 

- Genzo!...Genzo!... gritaba Lily mientras se acercaba… estás bien?

- ah.. creo que no del todo.. creo que me esguincé el tobillo.

- tontito.. te dije que no deberías pasar el cordón.. ahora como pediré ayuda..oscurece y no veo bien claro el camino

Obscurecía en el campamento y Alisse notó la ausencia de Lily y empezó a buscarla por todas partes, en la cabaña, en los baños, en la enfermería, con los chicos.

Lily empezaba a desesperar por no saber que hacer.. así que Genzo lo primero que le dijo fue que se tranquilizara, y que porfavor le ayudara haciendo lo que éste decía, y fue así como a través de unas varas y el cinturón de Lily y Genzo, Genzo logró salir del oyo, pero no podía apoyarse debido al hinchazón y fue como por primera vez Genzo, se dejó ayudar por Lily, quien lo cargó por su espalda y así caminó ella cuesta abajo hasta ubicar la fogata

THE END mi capi ... continuará...

Inventado el nombre, sé que hay pequeños cerros a las faldas del Fuji,  
pero por tiempo no me puse a investigar los o el nombre


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7.- por Alisse.  
**

Lily caminaba tranquilamente por la calle, sonriendo...  
Se acordaba del campamento, y el problema que había terminado aquello

FLASH BACK

Lily ayudaba a caminar a Genzo, ambos reían ante la situación 

-Apuesto que hace algún tiempo, no habría dejado que te ayudara- dijo Lily, divertida  
-Puede ser... pero no soy tan orgulloso como te imaginas; si quiero, puedo ser alguien muy agradable...  
-¡Ja, es que eso es lógico, porque si no, no tendrías amigos...  
-Mmm... buen pun... ¡Ah! 

Genzo cayó de rodillas y con él, también cayó Lily

-¿Te duele mucho, porfiado?- le preguntó ella, algo dolorida de sus rodillas. Wakabayashi sólo respondió con un gruñido, mientras intentaba ponerse de pie  
-¡¡Lily!- escucharon, a la distancia  
-Es Alisse- murmuró la mexicana -¡¡Alisse, aquí! 

Momentos después, vieron aparecer a la chilena

-¿¡En dónde demonios se metieron?- les gritó, pero, al verlos de rodillas, se preocupó -¿les pasó algo?   
-¡Qué a éste tarado se le ocurrió cruzar la parte a la que NO podíamos ir y se cayó a un oyo- dijo Lily, en español  
-Sí que eres...- dijo Alisse, acercó a ellos –hay chicos que harían cualquier cosa para llamar la atención- dijo Alisse, en español –algunos piden supervisión del español, otros cruzan cordones no autorizados...  
-¡Cállate, Alisse!- le dijo Lily, sonrojada  
-¿Quieren hablar en japonés, ¡no estoy pintado!- gruñó Genzo   
-Tú no te mereces ni la más mínima consideración- continuó Alisse, mirando a Genzo –bueno... no podemos quedarnos aquí toda la noche, así que vamos...

Las chicas entre las dos ayudaron a caminar a Wakabayashi, hasta que...

-¡Ahhh!- Genzo y Lily vieron más que extrañados como Alisse se alejaba muchísimo de ellos  
-¿Qué tienes?- le preguntó la mexicana  
-¡Wakabayashi tiene una araña!- dijo ésta 

Lily miró al chico y vio la araña, rió 

-¡Pero si es chiquita!- dijo, mientras Genzo la buscaba   
-¿Y qué, es araña al fin y al cabo... 

Wakabayashi miró la araña y, pensando en una broma, al quitársela, se la lanzó a Alisse, que comenzó a sacudirse

-Alisse, calma, esas arañas no hacen nada- le dijo de lo más extrañada

La chilena sólo los miró enojada y se fue

-Uh... ¿cómo puede enojarse con tan poco?- se preguntó Wakabayashi  
-Debe tenerle fobia, o algo así... ya, vamos. Al menos queda poco camino, porque sí que pesas, Wakabayashi...

FIN FLASH BACK

Lily suspiró. Alisse estuvo una semana sin hablarle (en efecto, le tenía fobia a las arañas)y Wakabayashi, a causa del accidente, sólo pudo jugar la final del campeonato nacional. El Nankatsu salió campeón, ganándole al Toho de Hyuga, Wakashimazu y Takeshi  
Sonriendo recordó la última vez que había visto a Wakabayashi, hace años...

FLASH BACK

La niña caminaba por la calle después de comprar unos encargos a su mamá, en eso, escuchó que alguien la llamaba. Al darse vuelta quien era, no supo si enojarse o alegrarse 

-Wakabayashi...  
-Lily, tengo que hablar contigo- dijo el chico, seriamente  
-¿De qué?  
-Acá no... – dijo, mirando alrededor  
-Entonces vamos a mi casa, está más cerca  
-Ya... ¿te ayudo con las bolsas?  
-...- Lily aún no salía de la sorpresa cuando vio que Wakabayashi le quitaba las bolsas

Caminaron unos momentos en silencio...

-Es una lástima que Misaki se haya ido- dijo Lily, sonriendo (más por poner un tema de conversación)   
-Sí...- dijo Genzo –es un buen amigo  
-Pero aún no entiendo por qué no nos dijo cuando se iba- continuó Lily, con tono molesto –por suerte lo pillamos en la parada de autobús  
-Pues sí... pero igual deben ser tristes las despedidas- suspiró Wakabayashi. Lily lo miró, algo extrañada por el tono en que dijo las palabras –pero igual se llevó un buen recuerdo de todos, con el balón lleno de firmas...  
-Y el dije con la letra "A" que le dio Alisse- continuó Lily, sonriendo

En ese momento llegaron a la casa de la chica, y entraron. Ya en el cuarto de Lily, Genzo comenzó a hablar

-Mira Lily- comenzó, algo nervioso -¿recuerdas... lo de tus dibujos?  
-Sí...- dijo Lily, cómo olvidarlo...  
-¿Y recuerdas lo que te di?   
-Sip, era muy bonito...  
-Cuando me lo entregaste me dijiste que no te gustaba la forma en que te lo di, como una obligación   
-Pues sí...- dijo Del Valle, sin saber a dónde quería llegar el portero

Éste se acercó a ella y tomó sus manos, dejando en ellas el mismo estuche de terciopelo

-Pero...- comenzó, a lo que Genzo la interrumpió  
-Yo quiero que tú lo conserves- dijo Wakabayashi –no es por cumplir que lo hago, si no porque quiero...   
-...  
-Acéptalo, por favor

Lily se quedó en silencio, sin saber que hacer... hasta que sonrió, y tomó el estuche en sus manos

-Gracias- le dijo él

FIN FLASH BACK

Esa fue la última vez que vio a Wakabayashi Genzo... días después, tuvo que volar de urgencia a México por un problema que había tenido su abuela materna, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de avisarle a sus amigos  
De eso ya un buen tiempo  
El collar lo había guardado muy bien, y nadie de su familia sabía que lo tenía. De vez en cuando lo sacaba y se dedicaba a observarlo, recordando mejores tiempos, cuando era niña...  
Ahora era toda una adolescente muy bonita, de cabello castaño que lo usaba normalmente largo, delgada, y bastante dulce con las personas  
Había vuelto hacia algunos días a Japón, al mismo lugar que antes había vivido  
Se preguntaba que había sido de todos los chicos que había conocido cuando era niña. ¿Estarían todos juntos estudiando su último año en el Nankatsu?. ¿Qué había sido de Wakabayashi en todos esos años?  
Llegó a la escuela en que tendría que terminar sus estudios: Nankatsu, y entró   
Iba a matricularse para comenzar el nuevo año junto a sus compañeros, aunque hacía cerca de una semana que las clases habían comenzado  
Después de inscribirse, no aguantó la tentación de ir en busca del campo de fútbol... sonrió al ver una chica que les gritaba a un grupo de jóvenes que parecían de su misma edad. Era inconfundible...

-¿Sanae?- dijo. La chica y los demás la miraron, sin reconocerla por unos momentos  
-No puede ser... ¡¿Lily!

Ambas amigas se abrazaron

-¡Tanto tiempo!- dijo Nakazawa -¿Por qué no avisaste que vendrías, ¿te quedarás a estudiar aquí?   
-Sí, mañana empiezo- dijo Lily, sonriendo  
-Ah, la señorita Del Valle aparece después de unos cuantos años- dijo un chico que parecía mono  
-¡Ishizaki! 

Lily Del Valle saludó a todos los chicos que conocía (y eran la gran mayoría); los demás se los presentaban 

-¿Y tú cuándo volviste?- le preguntó a Misaki  
-Hoy- respondió  
-Uh, parece que no seré la única nueva- dijo Lily –oigan, ¿y Tsubasa, Wakabayashi y Alisse?- preguntó, al no verlos...  
-Número uno...- dijo Sanae  
-Tsubasa anda en el baño- dijo Teppei   
-Número dos...  
-Wakabayashi se fue a Alemania   
-¿¡Qué, ¿y cuándo?  
-Un poco después que te fuiste tú- dijo Izawa –aunque él sí tuvo la decencia de avisarnos...  
-Fue una emergencia- se defendió Lily –no iba a estar llamándolos a las dos de la mañana porque me iba de Japón...  
-Bueno...   
-¿Y se fue a vivir?- preguntó Del Valle, sin poder evitar sentir algo en su pecho  
-Si... aunque según nos dijo, parece que se tiene que venir unos meses, por algo de su familia- respondió Taki –aunque no se me muy bien la historia  
-¿Y qué se fue a hacer a Alemania?  
-Se fue con su entrenador, ¿lo recuerdas?  
-Sí... ¿entonces se fue por el fútbol?  
-Exacto... y le ha ido bastante bien  
-¿Y Alisse?  
-Anda en sus clases de baile- respondió Sanae  
-¿Toma clases de baile?- preguntó Lily  
-No, ellas las da- respondió Ishizaki   
-¿En serio?  
-Sí... recuerda que le gustaba bailar- dijo Sanae –y era eso o ser asistente del equipo de fútbol...  
-¿No quiso ser asistente?  
-No... le gusta mucho el fútbol, y nos acompaña a todas partes- dijo Mamoru –pero es una floja  
-¿Y dónde está?- preguntó Lily –tengo ganas de verla...  
-Yo te acompaño- le dijo Misaki, sonriendo –hoy no llegó a clases y aún no la veo

Los del equipo se dieron una mirada quizás algo divertida, que sólo Lily notó

-Los llevo- dijo Sanae

Algunos del equipo también decidieron ir y, en el camino se encontraron a Tsubasa, que comenzó  
a hablar con Misaki y terminó yendo con ellos

-Supongo que querías ver a Wakabayashi- le dijo Sanae  
-Nah, ¿cómo crees?- dijo Lily, mirando a otra parte  
-Vamos Lily, ya no somos niñas ni mucho menos...  
-¿Y cómo vas tú con tú Tsubasa, eh?- le dijo, para cambiar el tema. Sanae sonrió  
-No tan mal...  
-¡¿No me digas que...!  
-No... pero "despacito por las piedras", dicen... al menos sé que siente algo por mi y que no estoy perdiendo el tiempo  
-Oye, cuando hablamos de Alisse noté que los chicos se miraron, ¿qué onda?- Sanae rió un poco antes de contestar  
-Que Misaki no lo sabe, pero Alisse está muy enojada con él porque no le mandó ninguna carta... de seguro que los chicos les van a hacer una broma a esos dos... aquí es

Era un salón que las mesas y las sillas habían sido apiladas en el fondo de la sala. Habían cerca de 20 chicos, sin contar a Alisse  
Lily sonrió, y la encontró algo cambiada. No era muy alta y su cabello (que no era tan largo como cuando era niña), estaba tomado en una cola alta, pero a pesar de su cuerpo bien formado, Lily sabía que seguía siendo la misma de siempre...

-Mira Misaki- le dijo Izawa a Taro –debes tener cuidado con ese chico que se empeña a bailar con ella, ya lo ha rechazado unas cuantas veces...  
-Debe ser porque no tiene ritmo, el pobre- agregó Teppei  
-¿De qué hablan?- le preguntó Taro, colorado  
-Y también con ese de ahí... aún no averiguamos si le gusta o no, pero la mira demasiado...

Lily, sonriendo por los comentarios de sus amigos (que al final sospechaban de todos los hombres que estaban ahí), vio que Alisse bailaba muy bien, y que, al parecer, era buena maestra

-¿Hace cuánto que está con esto?  
-Desde que entró al Nankatsu- respondió Ishizaki –le costó un poco que tomaran su idea de enseñar bailes latinos, pero hay que decir que es uno de los talleres más populares de la escuela

La mexicana se adelantó y tocó la puerta, fue la misma Alisse quien abrió

-¿Si?- dijo sin mirarlos, estaba más atenta a sus alumnos  
-Bueno...-comenzó Lily –yo quisiera inscribirme en tus clases, soy nueva...  
-Claro, ningún problema...- dijo Alisse –sólo tienes que llegar a la hora y...  
-¿Pero tú crees que sea necesario tomar tus clases, después de todo, en mi país si bailamos la salsa y el merengue...- lo último lo dijo en español

Alisse cayó en la cuenta y la miró 

-¡¡Lily!- la abrazó -¡no puedo creerlo!  
-Alisse, no has cambiado nada, sigues tan despistada como siempre...- las chicas rieron  
-¿Y qué hacen ustedes aquí?- les dijo la chilena al grupo –Lily, no sabía que tenías comitiva  
-En realidad no- dijo Teppei, acercándose a ella –sólo queríamos saber si te acordabas de un tal Misaki Taro...  
-¿Misaki?... ¿Misaki, ¿qué Misaki?- comenzó Alisse, poniendo cara de perdida -¡Aahh, ¡Misaki Taro, ¿ese niño mentiroso que prometió escribir?  
-Ese- dijo Mamoru, sonriendo  
-Ah, si, a veces me acuerdo de él... esperen...- la chica volvió con sus alumnos  
-No se si te diste cuenta, Misaki, que está enojada contigo- dijo Taki, sonriendo. Taro no habló, sólo miraba a Alisse bailar  
-Hey, debemos volver al entrenamiento- dijo Tsubasa, llamando la atención de sus compañeros

Los chicos se fueron y sólo quedaron Sanae y Lily

-¿De veras que Alisse está enojada con Misaki?  
-Sí...- respondió Sanae –hay que agradecer que Alisse no se explayó demasiado en su explicación de Taro...

Lily sonrió y, sin querer, pensó que le gustaría ver a Genzo


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo ocho.- por Lily de Wakabayashi.  
**  
A Lily comenzó a darle mucha sed. Vio que los chicos seguían entretenidos haciéndole burla a Misaki, de manera que decidió salir a comprar una botella de agua.

- Sanae, ¿sabes en dónde hay una tienda?.- preguntó.  
- Sí, aquí a la vuelta hay una, en el mismo lugar en donde siempre ha estado.- Sanae sonrió con cierta burla.- Te vas unos años y se te olvida todo…  
- ¡Ahhh! Es que yo no sé si las cosas sigan igual que antes.- protestó Lily, haciendo un puchero.  
- Jajaja, si tú lo dices… ¿Quieres que te acompañe?  
- No muchas gracias, no me tardo.

Lily salió; iba feliz, tarareando una canción, pensando en lo lindo que era haber regresado cuando esos momentos pasó a un lado de un joven que estaba agachado amarrándose las agujetas. Lily, sin querer, lo empujó al pasar y el muchacho se fue de bruces contra el suelo. Ella, muy apenada, se apresuró a ayudarlo.

- ¡Oh, por favor, discúlpeme!.- dijo Lily, al tiempo que se apresuraba a levantar al muchacho del piso.- ¡Ahhh…!

Reconoció inmediatamente esa gorra roja. La habría reconocido en cualquier parte del mundo…

- No se preocupe, señorita.- dijo Genzo.- Fue mi culpa por estar en plena pasada… ¿Lily?.- el muchacho la miró con sorpresa.- ¿Eres tú?

Ambos jóvenes se miraron con sorpresa por unos instantes. Lily quería que su corazón dejara de latir tan rápidamente. Wakabayashi no quería reconocer cuán feliz lo había puesto ese encuentro, así que usó la ruta de escape que más acostumbraba con Lily…

- Sigues igual de torpe, ¿eh?.- dijo, sin darle tiempo a la muchacha de responder.- Se ve que no has cambiado nada…  
- Cállate, tú acabas de decirme que fue tu culpa.- se defendió la chica.  
- Ahh, pero porque no me había dado cuenta de que eras tú.  
- ¿Y eso marca alguna diferencia?  
- Sí, porque alguien menos torpe no me habría empujado al pasar.  
- Sigues igual de antipático.- Lily hizo un puchero.- Tan feliz que era sin verte…  
- Lo mismo digo.

Lily hizo el intento de irse, pero pisó sin fijarse una envoltura de chicle y se resbaló. Se habría dado un buen changazo de no ser porque Genzo la sostuvo por la cintura. Se miraron por un momento a los ojos y tanto él como ella se sintieron súbitamente cohibidos, pero Genzo no la soltó. Lily sentía correr por sus venas de adolescente algo que amenazaba con tornarse sumamente peligroso… De pronto, Wakabayashi la soltó y se alejó unos pasos de ella, fingiendo querer acomodarse la gorra. Lily se limitó a mirarse las uñas, muy colorada.

Wakabayashi se dio bruscamente la vuelta e iba a decirle algo cuando alguien a quien Lily no creyó volver a ver jamás lo interrumpió: 

- ¡Lily! ¡Mi Lily Del Valle!.- gritó un muchacho, corriendo hacia ellos. Era Ian Takahashi.  
- ¿Ah? ¿Ian?.- Lily estaba muy asombrada.  
- ¡Mi Lily!.- Ian se acercó a la chica y la abrazó, sumamente emocionado. 

Wakabayashi hizo un gesto de desagrado y apretó el puño. No sabía por qué le entraron ganas de golpear a Ian Takahashi en esos momentos…

- ¿Cuándo volviste? ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decirme nada? ¿Por qué nunca me mandaste una carta o de perdida un mail?.- el chico atosigaba a la mexicana con preguntas.  
- No te va a poder contestar sino te callas un segundo.- refunfuñó Wakabayashi. Ian no le hizo caso.  
- Perdóname, Ian, pero no le pude avisar a nadie, fue una emergencia.- respondió Lily, más extrañada aun por la actitud de Genzo.  
- ¡¿Ah, pero es que ni una carta me pudiste mandar!  
- Lo siento mucho, Ian…

Ante esto, Ian aun tenía a Lily abrazada. Wakabayashi, "sutilmente", los separó jalando a Lily del brazo.

- ¿Nos disculpas? Estaba por decirle algo muy importante a Lily.- Genzo no esperó respuesta y se llevó a la azorada muchacha con él.  
- ¿Qué cosa tan importante tienes que decirme, mentiroso?.- protestó la chica, tratando de zafarse.- Si me vas a seguir fastidiando mejor déjame en paz.  
- ¿Por qué solo a mí me tratas mal?.- protestó Wakabayashi, enojado.  
- ¿De qué hablas?.- Lily no se esperaba eso.  
- ¡Bien que sabes! A ese pesado de Takahashi nunca le dijiste nada para que dejara de molestarte pero conmigo nunca dudas en hacerme callar.  
- Eso es porque Ian no es tan odioso como tú.  
- ¡Tal vez si te molestaras en conocerme un poco más te darías cuenta de que no soy tan desagradable como piensas!.- gritó Genzo.  
- ¡Pues lo mismo digo!.- gritó Lily. 

Wakabayashi aun la tenía tomada de la mano; él se percató de esto pero ella no. La miró disimuladamente unos instantes antes de llegar a la conclusión de que se estaba convirtiendo en una mujer muy hermosa. Claro, aun tenía rasgos de niña pero ya se podía observar la forma en cómo sería ella de adulta y Genzo se preguntó por qué rayos le estaba prestando tanta atención a una chica, cuando lo común era que las pasara por alto. De pronto, notó también que ella tenía los dedos llenos de feas heridas que apenas estaban cerrando.

- ¿Qué rayos te pasó?.- le preguntó.  
- Nada.- inmediatamente, Lily retiró su mano.  
- ¿Y por qué tienes esas heridas en la mano?  
- No te importa…   
- Se van a infectar si no te las curas…  
- ¿Y eso a ti en que te afecta?  
- Ven conmigo.

Wakabayashi volvió a tomarla por el brazo, esta vez con más delicadeza y se la llevó al centro médico localizado cerca del campo de fútbol. Entró como Pedro por su casa e hizo que Lily se sentara en una silla. Genzo buscó vendas, gasas y un poco de jabón antiséptico y comenzó a lavar las heridas. Lily hizo el intento de retirar su mano.

- No es necesario que hagas esto.- musitó  
- Ya estamos aquí.- replicó Genzo.  
- ¿Y eso qué? No necesito tu ayuda.  
- ¿Quieres dejar de ser tan testaruda y dejarme ser amable contigo por una vez en la vida?.- gritó Genzo, mirándola a los ojos.

Lily se ruborizó y desvió la mirada. Dejó que Genzo le curara la mano, apretando los dientes para no gritar de dolor, aunque él fue extremadamente cuidadoso.

- ¿Por qué haces esto?.- preguntó Lily, con timidez.  
- Tú una vez hiciste algo similar conmigo, ¿recuerdas?.- contestó Genzo.- Aquella vez que fuiste a mi casa a curar las heridas que me hice con el entrenamiento.  
- Sí…  
- Pues te la estoy regresando. No me gusta deberle favores a nadie.  
- El señor Orgulloso…   
- Mira quien habla…

Wakabayashi terminó de vendar la mano de Lily. Ella agachó su cabeza y musitó un "gracias" apenas audible. Genzo le rascó suavemente la cabeza, sin saber por qué, lo que hizo que ella se encogiera más en su asiento. De pronto, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió y por ella entraron Ishizaki, Taki, Takeshi, Izawa, Tsubasa, Misaki, Sanae y una chica a quien Lily no conocía. 

- ¡Capitán!.- exclamó Izawa.- ¿Cuándo regresaste?  
- ¡Mira nada más!.- gritó Ishizaki.- No sé cuanto tiempo lleve tu capitán aquí pero se ve que no pierde el tiempo… Y yo que creí que no aguantabas a Lily.  
- Cállate, Ishizaki.- gruñó Wakabayashi.  
- ¡Que no te de pena!.- siguió fregando Ishizaki.- Después de todo, la primavera está aquí y pues es normal que el amor los ilumine…  
- ¡Deja de decir idioteces!.- esta vez fue Lily la que habló.- Yo nunca me enamoraría de éste.  
- Ni yo de ésta.- replicó Wakabayashi.  
- Del odio al amor no hay más que un paso.- sentenció sabiamente Misaki.  
- Por algo Alisse está enojada contigo.- murmuró Lily, antes de salir muy apenada de la enfermería.

Se fue a buscar a Alisse, con el fin de desahogar un poco la sensación que sentía en esos momentos. La encontró afuera de su salón de baile, tomando agua a grandes cantidades.

- ¿En dónde te habías metido?.- preguntó Alisse.  
- ¡Maldito Genzo Wakabayashi!.- gritó Lily.  
- ¿Qué te hizo esta vez?  
- Es un tarado.  
- ¿Por qué?   
- ¡Es un idiota!  
- ¿Qué pasó?  
- Me curó la mano…  
- ¿Te lastimó?  
- No, todo lo contrario…  
- ¿Entonces por qué estás molesta?  
- ¡Porque fue muy amable conmigo!  
- ¿Y eso te hace enojar? Sí que estás loca.  
- Cállate.   
- Bueno ya, no te enojes, mejor dime cómo fue que te lastimaste.  
- Pues… .- Lily cambió su expresión y miró a su amiga de la infancia con duda.- Es secreto…  
- Vamos, dime, sabes que puedes confiar en mí, no le diré a nadie.  
- Está bien.- Lily suspiró.- De todas formas tarde o temprano se van a enterar… Estoy practicando con el violín.  
- ¡Ah! ¿En verdad?  
- Sí, le tomé amor a este instrumento en México y ahora no quiero dejarlo. Practico mucho todos los días, por eso tenía las manos tan lastimadas.  
- Ya veo…  
- Gracias. No le digas a nadie, por favor, no quiero que Genzo se entere y se burle de mí.   
- No te preocupes.  
- Bueno, ya te dije un secreto mío, ahora cuéntame uno tuyo.  
- ¿Qué quieres saber?  
- ¿Por qué estás molesta con Misaki?   
- Bah, ése no es ningún secreto…  
- Cuéntame entonces.  
- Pues verás… .- Alisse suspiró.- Antes de irse a Francia, Misaki y yo nos reunimos para despedirnos. Fue el mismo día en que yo le regalé mi preciada cadena con el dije de "A". Él me juró que me escribiría, pero el desgraciado infeliz nunca lo hizo…  
- Entiendo… Yo también estaría muy molesta si fuera tú…  
- Y yo de mensa que le creí…  
- Los chicos japoneses pueden ser unos verdaderos tarados.- sentenció Lily.  
- Estoy muy de acuerdo.

Ambas chicas soltaron un mismo suspiro por dos muchachos diferentes.


	9. Duelos

**Cap 9: "Duelos".- By: alisse  
**  
Después de estar una semana en Japón, junto a todos los que eran sus amigos, Lily se sentía bastante feliz, se podría decir que le encantaba como eran los días. Además, estaba el hecho de que todos los días el mismo Genzo Wakabayashi se ofrecía para llevarla a su casa (y ambos debían ignorar las burlas de los demás)  
Wakabayashi no es que hubiera cambiado mucho, pero para ella era mucho más agradable estar con él que cuando era niña... ahora se trataban de un modo distinto, a pesar de que en ocasiones les era imposible no comenzar a discutir...  
Y, como era lógico, pudo ver los cambios que los demás habían tenido con los años   
Bueno, Ishizaki era el mismo molestoso de siempre, pero ahora tenía a alguien que lo mantenía a la raya, una chica que conoció después de su llegada, su nombre era Yukari y tenía algo que hacía que Ryo pensara dos veces las cosas antes de decirlas (quizás eran los golpes de ella... aunque en ese caso, también influye Sanae ). Los amigos conocidos como el "Shutetsu trio" seguían igual que siempre, incluso continuaban tratando a Genzo de "capitán"   
Con el paso de los días, pudo notar que entre Sanae y Tsubasa había más que una "disimulada" atracción. Ambos se querían, y no se molestaban en disimularlo; aunque al parecer, aún no se declaraban... pero al considerar su actuar, no era necesario llegar a tanto. Salían durante algunas tardes que tenían libres (que eran pocas), y en algunos recesos se alejaban los dos caminando solos, conversando. Lily los miraba sonriendo... a veces le gustaba pensar que su nueva "amistad" con Wakabayashi quizás podría llegar a eso (algún día...)  
Misaki seguía siendo el niño lindo de siempre. Tierno con todo el mundo, se estaba formando lo más parecido a un "club de fans" de él dentro de la escuela (y Lily se enteró por ahí que Wakabayashi también tenía el suyo... algo que no le causó mucha gracia, pero que al pensar que ella SÍ conocía a Genzo la hizo sentirse más animada) y la presidenta era una chica llamada Lina, que estaba enamoradísima de él (según sus propias palabras, una vez que la escuchó mientras pasaba a su lado). Taro no le tomó ninguna importancia cuando se enteró (por boca de Ishizaki) de lo que andaba haciendo Lina, sólo se limitó a encogerse de hombros, sonriendo, con cara de "¿Y qué quieren que haga?"  
Su amiga Alisse había "perdonado" a Misaki (eso era lo que decía ella), pero continuaba evitándolo y siendo algo cortante con él... 

-¿Y de verdad piensas volver a Chile?- le preguntó Lily mientras la ayudaba a ordenar el salón en que ya había dado sus clases  
-Síp, cuando termine el curso- dijo ésta   
-¿Y por qué?  
-Porque me voy a estudiar  
-Acá también puedes hacerlo  
-Lo sé... ah, para serte sincera no tengo idea qué haré. Mi familia está horrible y como que todos se andan repartiendo...  
-¿Cómo es eso?- le preguntó Lily, sin comprender  
-¿Recuerdas que cuando nos conocimos te comenté que papá vivía antes en Japón, y que con mi mamá y mis hermanos nos vinimos después?  
-Sí  
-Bueno... resulta que eso sólo fue la "pantalla" para su separación  
-¿Tus papás están separados?  
-Aún no, quizás en esta ocasión se divorcien. Quisieron darse otra oportunidad y no les resultó...-

Alisse se sentó en el suelo, Lily a su lado

-¿Y cómo estás tú, ¿qué explicaciones les dieron?  
-No necesitamos explicaciones... a pesar de que uno puede ser niño o ingenuo, no es tonto, se da cuenta de las cosas y, a la larga, se puede pensar que es para mejor...  
-¿Pero y tú?   
-¿Qué yo?  
-¿Qué harás, ¿cómo te sientes?  
-Ah... no sé, prefiero no pensar en ello. Intento pasar lo menos en casa para evitarme ciertas situaciones y si estoy, me encierro en mi cuarto...  
-No pareces triste... si no me lo hubieras dicho, nunca me habría dado cuenta  
-Ja- Alisse sonrió –hay cosas que son muy fáciles de disimular y, si no se puede, cambiarla de alguna forma... estar de malas es una de ellas. Sé que no es bueno, pero prefiero eso a estar llorando frente a los demás y que se enteren todos de mis problemas  
-Bueno... quizás es comprensible, pero no tienes para qué andar escondiendo tus sentimientos...   
-Siempre lo he hecho, ¿por qué habría de cambiar ahora?  
-Porque los resultados obtenidos no son los mejores, Alisse- silencio -¿así que por eso te irás a Chile?  
-Aún no lo sé... tengo miedo al momento en que mis papás nos junten con mis hermanos y nos digan: "nos vamos a divorciar, elijan con quien quedarse"  
-¿Es que ellos no saben lo del divorcio?  
-No... lo escuché por casualidad una noche. Tenía que hablarle a mamá y antes de entrar los escuché gritarse... no era mi intención escuchar, en serio –dijo, al ver la cara de desaprobación de Lily –pero llegué en mal momento. Mamá creo que volverá a Chile y mi papá no sé... quizás se vaya de aquí también  
-Lo siento por ti... entonces te irás con tú mamá, ¿cierto?   
-No  
-¿¡No?  
-No, me iré con mis abuelos  
-Pero Alisse...  
-Hablé con mi tío, ¿lo recuerdas, el profesor del Shutetsu...  
-Sí, lo recuerdo   
-Me dijo que si quería, me podía quedar con él   
-¿A él se lo contaste?  
-No me quedó otra, con sólo mirarme supo que algo me pasaba. Ahí le dejé bien en claro que no pensaba quedarme con ninguno de mis papás si llegaban a divorciarse  
-Pero eso es infantil...   
-Lo sé, pero no me importa- dijo ella, con seguridad –así que ahora debo decidir si irme a Chile con mis abuelos o quedarme aquí con mi tío...  
-¿No has pensado en cómo se sentirán tus papás cuando se los digas?- le preguntó Lily, Alisse se encogió de hombros  
-Nos estamos demorando más de la cuenta, Lily- le dijo, con la voz algo quebrada y poniendo fin a la conversación, mientras se ponía de pie –aún debo ordenar algunas cosas  
-Sí... 

Estaba algo silenciosa junto a Wakabayashi, no podía dejar de pensar un poco en Alisse y su problema. Por supuesto, el chico lo notó

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó éste, Lily lo miró  
-¿Ah?  
-¿Te ocurre algo, estás muy silenciosa...  
-No... no pasa nada   
-¿Y esa cara que traes?  
-Una amiga tiene un problema... y no se cómo ayudarla  
-¿Quién, ¿Alisse?  
-¿Cómo lo supiste?  
-Mmm... digamos que... eh... yo...  
-¿No me digas que escuchaste cuando me lo dijo?  
-Ahhh...  
-¡No puedo creer que seas así!- le reprochó, molesta  
-No era mi intención, en serio. Pensé que estaban hablando de Misaki...  
-De Misaki... ¿sabías que lo último que le importa ahora a Alisse es Misaki?  
-¿Tú crees?... yo no... 

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, de pronto, Lily recordó una pregunta que hacía tiempo deseaba hacérsela a Wakabayashi

-Oye  
-¿Si?  
-¿Tú familia no te dijo cada por regalarme esa reliquia?  
-No... ¿por qué habrían de hacerlo?- le preguntó Wakabayashi   
-¿Por qué, ese collar era muy importante para ustedes  
-Así es, pero la razón por la cual te lo regalé también era importante  
-Estoy hablando en serio...  
-¡Yo también!- dijo éste –de verdad. Mira, no te preocupes por eso, cuando me dieron esa reliquia, mi abuela me dio una indicación...  
-¿Y cuál era?- preguntó curiosa Lily; Wakabayashi sonrió  
-¿Qué crees, ¿qué te lo diré así nada más?. No, ese secreto sólo lo sabemos los Wakabayashi; confórmate con saber que tú eres la chica indicada para tenerlo- dijo, con seguridad y tomando las manos de Lily, que se puso colorada  
-Ya, gracias...- murmuró, mirando al suelo

El parque en que se encontraban era bastante grande, por lo que no se dieron cuenta de un tipo que escuchaba atentamente su conversación y luego se alejaba de ahí con una gran sonrisa maliciosa

-Pero, ¿algún día lo sabré?  
-En el momento indicado, Lily- dijo Genzo, sonriendo

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos

-¡¡¡Lily!

Wakabayashi soltó rápidamente a Del Valle, logrando así que Misaki no se diera cuenta del contacto que ambos chicos habían tenido momentos antes

-Hola Misaki- lo saludaron  
-Hola...- dijo éste, sonriéndoles  
-¿Y por qué viniste más temprano?- le preguntó Wakabayashi –se supone que nos reuniremos todos en diez minutos más y después nos iríamos...  
-Sí, es que... Lily, necesito pedirte un consejo  
-¿Concejo?  
-¡Sí, sobre Alisse, ya no se qué hacer con ella. Se enoja porque le hablo, se enoja cuando no le hablo, dice que me perdonó pero se sigue comportando cortante conmigo... no logro entenderla, en serio...  
-A ver, vamos por orden, Misaki- dijo Lily -¿qué quieres que te diga?  
-¡Cómo le hago para que me perdone de verdad!- dijo Misaki, ya aburrido  
-Pero si ella ya te perdonó- dijo Lily  
-¡Otra más con ese cuento, ¡por favor!; está peor que antes, no se cómo tratarla...  
-Mira, ella te perdonó, pero lo que está haciendo ahora es distinto...  
-¿Distinto cómo?- le preguntó Genzo  
-Tú sabes que Alisse siente algo por ti; bueno, ella cree que tú la quieres sólo como amiga, por lo que está tratando de olvidarte  
-¿Ella te lo dijo?  
-Es lógico... si trata de no estar contigo es porque quiere olvidarte  
-Pero...- Misaki se quedó en silencio unos momentos -¿entonces no hay posibilidad de que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes?  
-No- dijo Lily –porque ya no son niños. Las relaciones han cambiado, Taro; lamentablemente, quizás Alisse se equivocó con sus sentimientos hacia ti, pero eso es algo que no se puede controlar mayormente... ahora, lo que importa aquí es si tú sientes algo por ella también...  
-Eh... yo... yo...  
-¿Y, Misaki?- le preguntó burlón Wakabayashi  
-No lo sé, en realidad- dijo éste  
-¿No lo sabes, ¿seguro?   
-Mmm... es difícil para mi todo esto- dijo Taro –no quise escribirle porque pensé que le haría más daño, pero parece que resultó al revés...   
-Sí... mira Taro, en parte, encuentro comprensible que ella quiera olvidarte, sobretodo por lo orgullosa que es, pero, no sé... si quieres arreglarlo todo, demás que éste es el mejor momento  
-¿Tú crees, ¿y qué puedo decirle?. Hemos tratado de hablar; ella no quiere escucharme por lo que levanta la voz para no escucharme y yo levanto la voz para que me escuche... al final, todo queda igual y ella me termina odiando más...  
-Bueno- dijo Wakabayashi –hay actos que resumen mil palabras...  
-¿Actos?- preguntó Taro, sin comprender  
-Claro... mira Misaki, como eres mi amigo, seré sincero e iré al grano: cuando te encuentres con ella, no hables con ella, sáltate esa parte y pasa a la acción   
-¿Acción?- esta vez fue el turno de Lily de preguntar  
-¡Qué la bese, ¡sí que son lentos!

Ambos miraron sorprendidos al portero japonés. ¿Qué la besara?

-Pe... pero... yo...  
-¿Qué es lo peor que te puede pasar?- le dijo Wakabayashi –que Alisse te de la bofetada de tú vida, cosa que no me sorprendería...   
-Pero te olvidaste de preguntarle a Misaki si él sentía algo especial por ella...- lo interrumpió Lily

La mexicana y el portero miraron al jugador del Nankatsu, que se sonrojó visiblemente

-Esa es la respuesta- dijo Lily  
-¿Y lo harás, Misaki?  
-Ahh...  
-Miren, ahí vienen los demás- dijo Wakabayashi, y agregó de manera burlona –y Alisse también viene...  
-Quizás la salida al "pub karaoke" para menores sea provechoso para todos- dijo Lily, sonriendo


	10. El secreto

**Capítulo 10. El secreto.- por Lily de Wakabayashi.**

Esa tarde, Misaki cavilaba en la sugerencia de Wakabayashi. ¿Realmente debía besar a Alisse, así sin más? No es que no lo deseara, pero de seguro ella le rompería la mandíbula si intentaba algo semejante...

¿Qué te pasa, Misaki?.- le preguntó Wakabayashi, una vez que ambos habían ido a dejar a Lily a su casa.

Eh, solo pensaba en lo que me dijiste hace rato...

¿Sobre besar a Alisse?

Sí. No sé si debería de intentarlo...

¿Y por qué no? Estoy seguro de que ambos lo desean, no sé por qué pierden el tiempo discutiendo...

Mira quien habla, nadie es profeta en su tierra, ¿eh?.- replicó Misaki.

¿De qué hablas?.- Genzo fingió no entender.

Si bien que sabes que el consejo que me diste con Alisse también se aplica a ti con Lily y estoy seguro de que te mueres por hacerlo.

No digas idioteces, Misaki.- Wakabayashi frunció el ceño.

¿Qué no? A ver cuando dejas de hacerte el tonto y reconoces que esa niña te encanta.

¿Bromeas? Si apenas la soporto.- Genzo desvió la mirada.

Entonces no te va a importar que Ian Takahashi se le declare hoy en el pub karaoke...

¿QUÉ COSA?.- Wakabayashi gritó tan fuerte que un par de perros que pasaban por ahí se pusieron a ladrarle amenazadoramente.

Eso fue lo que escuché, que Takahashi va a pedirle a Lily que salga con él. Supongo que eso a ti no te molesta en lo más mínimo...

No creo que ella acepte.- dijo Genzo, con enojo.- No es su tipo.

¿Y tú que sabes? Sanae me ha dicho que se llevan muy bien...

Wakabayashi apretó los dientes y los puños y no respondió. Misaki solo sonrió por lo bajo.

Mientras tanto, en su casa, Lily sacó el dije que Genzo le había regalado y lo miró detenidamente. Era evidente que se trataba de una joya valiosísima y no entendía por qué una chica como ella tenía algo así. Jamás se la había enseñado a su madre, pues estaba segura de que ella la obligaría a regresarla y en el fondo Lily no quería separarse de lo único que Genzo Wakabayashi le había obsequiado en toda la vida...

Lily suspiró. Le gustaría que, al menos por un minuto, su mente pudiera dejar de pensar en Genzo… En eso, el timbre de la puerta sonó. Era Ian Takahashi.

¡Hola, Lily!.- la saludó el muchacho.- ¿Irás esta noche al karaoke?

¡Ah! Hola, Takahashi.- respondió la muchacha.- Claro que iré, no me lo perdería por nada...

¡Qué bien! ¿Querrías ir conmigo, como mi pareja? ¡Y no me llames Takahashi! Solo dime Ian.

¿Qué cosa?.- Lily se sonrojó.- ¿Cómo tu pareja?

Sí.

Ahh, pues no sé... Es que yo... ¿No será más divertido ir en grupo?

Iremos en grupo, la diferencia será que yo te podré tomar de la mano, o abrazarte.- Ian guiñó un ojo.

Ahhh...

Lily se puso muy roja y no supo qué decir. En ese momento, alguien a quien no se esperaban llegó de repente...

¡Del Valle!.- era Wakabayashi.

¿Qué haces aquí, Wakabayashi?.- gruñó Takahashi.- Estás interrumpiendo, vuelve otro día.

Ni lo pienses.- dijo Genzo, entre dientes.

¿Qué se te ofrece, Wakabayashi?.- cuestionó Lily, aun ruborizada. Genzo lo notó y se enfureció más.

Solo quiero saber a qué hora paso por ti para ir juntos al karaoke.- respondió éste, mirando a Takahashi de reojo.

¿Vas a ir con éste?.- Ian miró al portero con cara de desdén.

Este... ¿Habíamos quedado de irnos juntos, Wakabayashi?.- Lily estaba sorprendida.

No tiene nada de malo, ¿o sí?.- contestó él.

Sí que lo tiene, porque yo la invité primero.- intervino Ian, enojado.

¡Ja! ¡No me digas que eres tan ingenua como para caer en la trampa de éste!.- Genzo rió despectivamente.

¿De qué hablas?.- a Lily no le hizo gracia el comentario.- ¡Yo no soy ingenua!

¿Qué no? ¿Y te vas a creer que este tipo quiere salir contigo solo porque eres linda y agradable? De seguro te quiere conquistar para que le ayudes en sus trabajos de la escuela, ¿quién querría acercarse a ti solo por que sí?

Wakabayashi comprendió que se excedió en el comentario, pero ya era demasiado tarde. El enojo le había soltado la lengua y ahora iba a pagar las consecuencias.

Ian, ¿nos permitirías un momento?.- pidió la chica.- Entra y espérame en mi habitación, por favor.

El muchacho iba a replicar, pero al ver el rostro de Lily, aceptó sin titubear y entró a la casa. La chica entonces se acercó al portero japonés mirándolo con ira.

¿Sabes algo? Creí que habías cambiado.- dijo Lily, con rabia contenida.- Realmente llegué a pensar que habías madurado un poco. Pero veo que eres el mismo idiota de toda la vida...

Lily, por favor, perdóname, no quise decir eso.- murmuró Genzo, con el arrepentimiento marcado en el rostro.

Claro que lo quisiste decir.- contestó Lily, mordiéndose los labios.- Mira que creí que yo te agradaba...

Lily, claro que tú me... .- Genzo se detuvo; no quería delatarse, no todavía.

¿Por qué te callas? Porque no te agrado, ni siquiera un poquito, ¿verdad?.- los ojos de Lily se llenaron de lágrimas.- Pues sabes algo, tú tampoco me agradas. Te odio, Genzo Wakabayashi, y no te puedes imaginar cuánto.

Wakabayashi se sorprendió al ver los ojos de Lily, los cuales remarcaban la sinceridad de las palabras que la chica acababa de pronunciar.

¡Te odio, Te odio!.- gritó Lily.- ¡No quiero volver a verte en toda mi vida!

La mexicana entró a su casa y azotó la puerta. Genzo, muy dolido, se marchó sin decir palabra. Llegó a su mansión con el ánimo bajo, en vez de arreglar las cosas las había empeorado...

Señor Genzo, alguien lo está esperando.- le anunció el ama de llaves.

¿Quién es?.- Wakabayashi no estaba de humor para visitas en ese momento.

Dice que es un viejo amigo.

En la enorme sala lo estaba esperando, en efecto, un amigo suyo a quien conoció en Alemania. El sujeto en cuestión se llamaba Christian Hoffman, aunque Wakabayashi en realidad no lo conocía del todo bien.

Hola, Hoffman.- lo saludó.- ¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita?

Pues vine a Japón a arreglar unos asuntos, me enteré de que estabas aquí y decidí pasar a saludarte.

Ya veo... Aunque si he de ser sincero, hoy no estoy de humor para visitas...

¿Y eso? ¿Qué le pasó al gran Genzo Wakabayashi, el que siempre trae el ánimo muy en alto?

Creo que me topé con la horma de mi zapato...

¡Ah, no me digas! ¿Y quién es el sujeto en cuestión? Creí que Schneider era la horma de tu zapato...

¡Ja! Por supuesto que no.- Genzo gruñó.- Es alguien mucho más complicada...

Ahh, con que se trata de una chica...

Y es ése el problema. ¿Por qué será tan difícil?

¿Lidiar con una chica? No lo sé, la misma pregunta me hago.

No, me pregunto por qué será tan difícil decirle que la quiero... .- confesó Genzo.

No me digas que... .- Hoffman sonrió con malicia.- ... Que al fin te has enamorado...

Lo peor del caso.- continuó Genzo, sin hacerle caso.- Es que ahora estoy seguro de que ella me odia...

Hoffman dijo que tenía algo muy importante que hacer y se marchó, dejando a Wakabayashi solo con sus pensamientos. En cuanto dejó la mansión, Hoffman sacó su celular y marcó un número. Media hora más tarde, se reunía con un sujeto sospechoso, el mismo que había estado espiando a Genzo y a Lily en el parque, unas horas atrás.

¿Y bien, qué me tienes?.- le preguntó Hoffman al tipo.

Él le regaló la reliquia de su familia.- contestó.- Aunque no pude verle bien la cara a la muchacha...

No importa, con la reliquia tenemos.- Hoffman sonrió.- Solo tenemos qué averiguar quién la tiene y el resto será pan comido.

El plan estaba tomando forma.

Mientras tanto, Misaki ya había tomado una decisión: besaría a Alisse en el karaoke. Ya no le importaba si ella le rompía la mandíbula o no. Quizás Wakabayashi tenía razón y lo que faltaba eran menos palabras y más acción. Y tal vez, también, el propio Wakabayashi se daría cuenta de lo mismo y aplicaría su propio consejo a su caso particular.

Alisse, por su parte, pensaba en que le hubiera gustado que Misaki hubiera cumplido con su palabra de escribirle. Recordó que desde el primer momento en que lo vio jugar se prendó de él, y durante un breve tiempo llegó a pensar que él sentía lo mismo por ella, pero sus actos posteriores le habían demostrado lo contrario... Qué más daba, si Taro volvía a acercarse a ella con alguna de sus estúpidas excusas, lo golpearía sin remedio.

Lily se preparaba para salir al karaoke. Impulsada por el enojo y la tristeza que le causaron las palabras de Genzo, había aceptado la propuesta de Ian. Sobre la mesita de noche vio el dije que Genzo le había regalado y tomó. Se dio cuenta de que había sido una farsa todo eso que le había dicho Wakabayashi acerca de que se lo había regalado por una razón especial y se entristeció aun más. Pero se decidió a regresárselo esa misma noche. Después de que se vistió, tomó el collar y se puso. Lily pensó que ésa sería la primera y última vez que lo usaría.

En el karaoke, ya estaban casi todos reunidos. Lily pensó que Genzo no se presentaría, pero para su sorpresa, el portero japonés ya estaba allí, aunque no la miró ni pareció darse cuenta de su existencia. Nadie se dio cuenta de que entre la gente había un sujeto en particular que miraba a todas las chicas del lugar con especial atención.

Aun no veo a nadie que se ajuste a la descripción.- murmuró el sujeto, a través de un radiocomunicador.

Aun es pronto, no ha de tardar.- respondió alguien.

¿Estás seguro de que ella vendrá aquí esta noche?

Plenamente. Él está aquí, ella vendrá también, es seguro.

A Lily comenzó a darle calor y se quitó el suéter que llevaba. El dije de corazón brilló espectacularmente con las luces del lugar y todos lo notaron.

Tenemos una ganadora.- musitó el tipo, sonriendo maliciosamente.

Perfecto.- contestó alguien por el radiocomunicador.- Ya sabes que hacer.

El sujeto miró a Lily para grabarse su rostro. "Muy pronto", pensó el tipo, "Te arrepentirás de ser millonario, Genzo Wakabayashi".


	11. Tragedia

**Capítulo 11 -- Tragedia ****  
****By AstreaTsubasaforever / Vini ****  
**  
El kareoke estaba un poco lleno, pero aún había mesas. Ían agarró el sueter de Lily y lo llevó a paquetería, al caminar tropezó con un señor y provocó que se le cayeran las gafas.

- disculpeme, estaba distraído – decía un tanto apenado Ían mientras se agachaba a recoger los lentes de éste, mientras se los daba, vio algo muy peculiar en el brazo de ese sujeto, al parecer un tatuaje

- Idiota! Fíjate por donde caminas!... ten más cuidado escuincle baboso – le gritó el sujeto mientras se ponía de nuevo las gafas  
Ían levantó la mano y con el dedo lo señaló – vuélvame a llamar así y le rompo la cara

En eso, Sanae y Tsubasa iban llegando, Tsubasa apartó a Ían de ese sujeto y se lo llevó – qué pasó Ían? – preguntó Tsubasa..  
- nada, ese sujeto me insultó  
- ha de estar ebrio – le dijo Sanae  
- no sé, pero no sé como permiten la entrada de ese tipo de sujetos.

Por fin llegaron a una mesa que habían apartado, todos estaban ahí… Genzo estaba del otro extremo, pero esa ubicación le permitía ver fácilmente a Lily, él la veía entre reojo y su enojó incrementó cuando vio a Ían sentarse y aún más cuando hizo a Lily reírse.  
- ese Takahashi…. Es un aprovechado!

En eso, el anunciador y coordinador del Kareoke dijo: bien, damas y caballeros, iniciaremos la siguiente ronda de canciones, hemos preparado una tanda con aquellas canciones que alguna vez nos gustaron y quizá nos disgustaron, el chiste es recordar aquellos tiempo… para esta primera tanda, necesito a 3 voluntarios que quieran divertirse y cantar lo que les aparezca 

- Yo yo ¡!—gritaba Aoi  
- bien, ya tenemos al primer voluntario… otros dos más! – decía el anunciador  
- jajaja, suena divertido… yo!—exclamó Lily  
- te hago segunda Lily… yo me anotó – era Ían

muy bien, ya tenemos a tres voluntarios, por favor, si pasan aquí al estrado, gracias... 

Los tres sonrientes amigos se levantaban de sus sillas y agarraban el micrófono

- muy bien chicos, la primera canción la cantarán entre los tres… están listos?

- sí! – contestaba Lily.. por primera vez se estaba divirtiendo, dejó por unos momentos los pensamientos hacia Genzo a un lado

- disculpa, qué canción es? – preguntaba Ían

- jeje, es una sorpresa – respondía el anunciador -- bien DJ, córrela! 

Aoi: Hikaru kumo tsukinuke Fly Away  
Lily e Ían: (Fly Away)  
Ían: Karada-juu ni hirogaru panorama  
Lily: Kao wo kerareta chikyuu ga okotte  
Aoi e Ían: (okotte)  
Aoi: Kazan wo bakuhatsu saseru

Lily, Aoi, Ían: CHA-LA HEAD CHA-LA  
Aoi: Nani ga okite mo kibun wa heno-heno kappa  
Lily, Aoi Ían: CHA-LA HEAD CHA-LA  
Lily: Mune ga pachi-pachi suru hodo  
Ían: Sawagu Genki-Dama  
Los tres: --Sparking

El ambiente estaba prendido con esta canción, todos estaban risa y risa por los bailes de Aoi y coreando el coro

- bien, ya la tengo muy bien identificada, procedo a iniciar el objetivo, cambio y fuera – decía un sujeto extraño por el intercomunicador

En eso, Alisse y Taro llegaban al lugar  
- jajaja, que divertida canción – decía Alisse a Taro   
- qué qué?.. .no te escuché!—le contestó este.

Alisse se le acercó al oído para nuevamente decirle y éste se volteo para ver a Alisse, accidentalmente entre los dos tocaron sus labios  
- eh.. perdón.. perdón Alisse  
- eh.. no.. no te preocupes, fue un accidente..  
- ven, vamos a la mesa – y Taro agarró de la mano a Alisse para llevarla a la mesa

la gente seguía cantando canciones de "anime", todos estaban divertidos, hasta que terminó la ronda y pusieron por mientras música de fondo

- Lily, quisiera hablar contigo – le dijo Ían  
- eh?... ahora?  
- sí, es importante – él se paró de la silla y retiró la silla de ella.

Genzo se asombró al ver que se dirigían fuera del lugar  
- bueno, ahora.. para todos los románticos, vienen las canciones románticas – decía el anunciador. Genzo se paró de su silla  
– ey amigo.. a donde vas? – era la voz de Tsubasa  
- eh.. al baño, ya regreso

Genzo cautelosamente seguía a este par hasta una de las salidas de emergencia, al igual que un sujeto extraño, al ya estar en fuera y sin tanto ruido, Ían tomó de las manos a Lily, ella se puso nerviosa

- Lily, tengo algo que decirte  
- este.. sí.. dime!  
- bueno, desde el principio que te conocí has sido una excelente amiga, quizá a veces yo era un poco enfadoso, pero…te tengo que confesar algo

Lily estaba toda sacada de onda y nerviosa y sonrojada  
- qué.. qué me quieres confesar? – preguntó ella 

- Lily, debo decirte que eres una chica super guapa y me gustas – ella estaba muy nerviosa, y se puso más cuando él se le acercó al oído y le dijo – sí, me gustas, pero sé que amas a Genzo y si haces memoria, cuando he sido enfadoso es cuando llega Genzo y he notado sus celos, admito que lo he hecho adrede y él se molesta y tú te molestas, pero debes admitir que a pesar de eso, tienen cierta química.. Lily, te quiero como mi amiga y te voy a ayudar, no me puedes negar que no amas a Genzo, aunque no parezca, lo conozco más de lo que tú crees, quiero que seas feliz – en eso Ían le da un tierno beso en la mejilla y de repente es jalado de su camisa recibiendo un golpe en la cara y cayéndose

- Genzo!.. que te pasa! – preguntaba ella enojada  
- estúpido..! te quieres aprovechar de la situación verdad cabrón! – Genzo estaba fúrico

- no Genzo, espera,.. no es lo que tú piensas  
- levántate ¡!

- Ey!.. Tranquilizate! – Lily estaba asustada, nunca antes había visto a Wakabayashi golpear a alguien.

Ían se puso de pie, se sacudíó el pantalón, levantó la cara para ver a Genzo y le dijo: qué cobarde eres!... nunca pensé esto de ti… en vez de golpearme indebidamente, deberías disculparte con… -- y antes que terminara de decir "Lily" Genzo le dio tremendo puñetazo al estómago 

- pero que te pasa!... – por fin Lily reaccionó y encaró a Genzo mientras que Takahashi recuperaba el aliento 

- déjalo Lily – de nuevo era Ían quien se ponía de pie – déjalo... tienes rabia Genzo?... vente pues! Descarga de una vez tu furia conmigo y no con ella – Ían ya estaba molesto

- iré por ayuda – Lily iba a caminar cuando vio que Ían lanzaba el golpe  
– ya! --- ella gritaba de nervios y susto, aquellos se estaban poniendo una madriza – auxilio!—por favor que alguien los separe! – gritaba Lily desesperadamente, en eso un sujeto se le acercó

- yo la ayudo señorita – éste se dirigió a donde estaba el par, sacó una escuadra (es el arma) y golpeó a Genzo en la cabeza y enseguida a Ían.

Genzo cayó de inmediato inconsciente (y no es que fuese débil, pero el extraño atino el golpe), Lily gritaba más, Ían estaba en el suelo aturdido mas no noqueado pues había metido su mano, su vista se veía un poco nublada y solo escuchaba las gritos de Lily y un sujeto que la amagaba, Ían se puso de pie, el sujeto extraño no se percataba de la presencia de éste, Ían se acercó, y con su mano izquierda agarró el hombro derecho del extraño lo volteó y le propinó tremendo golpe al sujeto gritándole a su vez – suéltala desgraciado!.. Lily.. corre!– el sujeto se desequilibró soltando a Lily, ella corría y él le propició otro golpe a Ían he perdido al objetivo, corre hacia la avenida, atrápenla decía por un intercomunicador, a la vez, sacaba el arma y apuntaba hacia ella pero rápidamente Genzo salía de la nada y metía tremendo patadón horizontalmente a la mano de este provocando desviar el disparo y escuchándose una detonación pum! 

- oigan.. eso fue un disparo! – decía Misaki  
- ey…dónde está Lily, Ían y Genzo?---

El tipo era muy fuerte y su arma no había caído de su mano, esto al verlo Genzo se paralizó, el sujeto extraño apuntó a Genzo, en eso, ïan tomaba las manos del mafioso y forcejeaba por la obtención del arma… -- Genzo.. ve por ella.!. .Lily está en peligro!... no te quedes ahí parado, búscala, no taradará en venir la policía, escucharon la detonación.. corre!

Genzo se hecho a correr –Lily! – gritaba mientras corría

- pequeño escuincle…eres el único que me has visto sin gafas… aquí será tu fin

- desde que me topé contigo supe que eras un hijo de perra… o corres o corres, no tarda en llegar la policía y solo puedes correr y escapar o seguir aquí luchando

- ey! se escuchaba a lo lejos.. – era Tsubasa, Misaki, Ryo, Jun y kojiro

- traí un arma!. No se acerquen – estos seguían forcejeando, una segunda detonación se escuchó pum! … Ían caía al suelo y el sujeto se echaba a correr hacia una calle, en donde un coche negro lo recogía

Lily seguía corriendo, llegó a la avenida principal y escuchó la voz de Genzo  
-- Genzo!.  
- Lily!  
Los dos ya se veían, pero aún estaban lejos, en eso, un auto negro se detuvo y rápidamente metió a Lily por la puerta  
- Genzo!  
- Lily!

Genzo había llegado a la avenida principal y solo veía marcharse el coche negro—Lily!.. auxilio! -- gritaba desesperado Genzo, pero ningún coche o alma estaba a la vista 

Los chicos llegaban hacia donde Ían  
- Ían, Ían!  
- Lily… Genzo… búsquenlos, co.. corrieron hacia la avenida principal

- Jun, quédate con él… Misaki llama a una ambulancia, Ryo ver a llamar a la policía y Kojiro vamos hacia allá – decía Tsubasa

Todos los curiosos estaban ya afuera, pero no se acercaban, las chicas seguían adentro pues ellos les habían dicho que no salieran, pero estaban muy preocupadas así que salieron del lugar

- una ambulancia! – gritaba Taro  
- qué paso?¡!-..—preguntaban las chicas  
- no sé, pero Ían está herido y Genzo y Lily no están  
- por dios.. Genzo.. Genzo no pudo haber herido a Ían, él no sería capaz – decía una de las chicas

- por favor envien una ambulancia a la plaza del kareoke, hay un herido y parece que fue por impacto de bala Taro colgó el teléfono y nuevamente salió a donde estaba Jun y las chicas detrás de él los siguieron hasta que Taro las detuvo – no, por favor no salgan…

- pero por qué?—preguntaba Alisse  
- no deben salir y acercarse – le respondía… -- por favor Alisse, ayúdame con esto y evita que ellas salgan – y con estas palabras, Taro le dio un buen tierno beso a los labios de Alisse lo que la tomó por sorpresa --- discúlpame Alisse, esto no estaba planeado así, pero necesito que evites que salgan

- ve, yo aquí me encargo – en eso ella con su mano tomó el cuello de este y le propinó otro gran beso, Taro le sonrió y fue corriendo hacia donde Jun

- 

En eso, llegaban Kojiro y Tsubasa, ahí estaba Genzo, incado, medio llorando  
- qué paso? --- preguntaba Tsubasa  
- se la llevaron!  
- quién?  
- no sé… -- respondía éste con lágrimas en los ojos – Lily… Lily fue…. La secuestraron  
- Genzo… Ían parece que está mal herido, tenemos que regresar con él.. y preguntarle si logró ver a ese sujeto con quien forcejearon

- Jun.. cómo está Ían  
- mal… mal… su pulso no está bien, ha recibido dos impactos, no puedo ver bien donde se origina el sangrado, está perdiendo mucha sangre

- no puedo respirar

Entre Taro y Jun hacían una pequeña inspección (recordemos que saben algo de primeros auxilios)

- Jun, tenemos que hacerle una traqueotomía, la ambulancia se está tartando

En eso, Tsubasa, Genzo y Kojiro llegan nuevamente  
- Genzo… dónde está Lily – preguntaba débilmente Takahashi que apenas y se escuchaba  
- Ían… necesito que me digas cómo era ese sujeto, tú lo viste mejor que yo

- un tatuaje…

- Genzo.. no es momento que le preguntes, está muy débil y no puede respirar – decía Jun  
- yin yang – y con esto, Ían perdía la conciencia

- Kojiro.. rápido, préstame tu navaja – decía Taro mientras sacaba de su bolso una pequeña pluma

-. Yin yang?... a caso así era el tatuaje? – preguntaba Genzo   
- posiblemente – le respondía Tsuabsa

- Ryo, ve con las chicas y diles que no se preocupen  
- Sí Taro

- bien Jun, a la cuenta de tres, yo abro y tú pones la pluma… 1…2…3.. ya!

A los 5 minutos, la policía y la ambulancia habían llegado, la policía acordonaba rápidamente el área y empezaba a hacer las indagaciones correspondientes mientras que la ambulancia se llevaba a Ían en estado crítico al hospital y Genzo iba en ella también pues tenía lesiones en el cuerpo

- doctor, cómo está él?

- está muy mal… perdió mucha sangre, no hemos podido controlarle las heridas en el hombro y en el pulmón, que es lo más grave, parece que tiene quebrada la mano

- Genzo…  
- ey.. parece que quiere hablar—decía éste al doctor 

- bien, pero solo un minuto

Genzo se acercaba hacia Ían  
- el sujeto, un tatuaje similar a un ying yang en su brazo derecho, lo apuñalé en un el muslo izquierdo con aquella navaja que me regalaste en el campamento y tiene el ojo mal

- ya.. no sigas hablando  
- Gen, cuida a Lily, ella te ama en el fondo

- sh.. no es momento de hablar de eso, tranquilo  
- Gen, discúlpame por hacerte enojar  
- sh… ya, no sigas hablando

- lo hacía para que en verdad sintieras el gran amor hacía Lily  
- calma, calma – Genzo tiene los ojos rojos, apunto de llorar

- Gen… en mi bolsa… le quité al sujeto su comunicador…encuéntrala y… dile, que la quiero

- no digas eso.. tú mismo le dirás esas palabras, por favor ya calla  
- Gen, todo está bien entre tú y yo, encuéntrala y hazla feliz -- y con estas últimas palabras, Ían cerró los ojos.

Ían había muerto rumbo a la ambulancia, Gen estaba triste de ver a su amigo morir en frente de él y aún más porque Lily había desaparecido.

continuara...


	12. Visita inesperada

**Capítulo 12. Visita inesperada.- por Lily de Wakabayashi.**

Lily parpadeó varias veces para tratar de enfocar bien. Cuando la subieron por la fuerza a aquel automóvil, alguien la golpeó en la cabeza haciéndola perder el conocimiento. Lily no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde entonces...

Por fin despiertas.- le dijo un joven alemán, quien llevaba el rostro cubierto por un pasamontañas.- Bienvenida a nuestro refugio.

Lily se incorporó como pudo. Una vez que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la semipenumbra se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en una habitación sin ventanas, amueblada únicamente con un par de sillones, unas cuantas sillas y una mesa. La propia Lily se encontraba recostada sobre un diván forrado de terciopelo. Un par de sujetos se encontraban parados a ambos lados de la puerta.

¿Quiénes son ustedes?.- preguntó.- ¿Y por qué me trajeron aquí?

Nuestros nombres son lo que menos importa.- respondió el alemán.- Lo que sí importa es el motivo por el cual estás aquí...

¿Qué quieren de mí? ¡Yo no les he hecho nada!

Eso es verdad, hasta cierto punto, aunque si consideras que tuviste la mala fortuna de toparte con la gente equivocada, pues...

No entiendo. ¿Cuál gente equivocada?

¿Me vas a decir que no eres amiga de Genzo Wakabayashi?

¡Ah!.- Lily respingó.- ¿Qué tiene que ver él en todo esto?

Mucho. Verás.- el alemán suspiró antes de continuar.- Nosotros sabemos que él tiene mucho dinero. Es hijo de un par de millonarios japoneses que están radicando actualmente en Londres. Durante años, hemos estado buscando la manera de poder sacarle unos cuantos milloncitos de los tantos que tiene pero hasta ahora no habíamos encontrado la manera de hacerlo... No habíamos encontrado ningún punto débil por donde se le pudiera atacar...

¿Y esperas que yo te ayude con eso?.- Lily gritó, adelantándose a los hechos.- ¡Nunca te ayudaré a destruirlo! ¿Me oyes?

Ey, tranquila.- el alemán levantó sus manos.- Yo no quiero que me ayudes a destruirlo, simplemente quiero encontrarle alguna debilidad...

Pues ahí también te va a fallar, puesto que Genzo no tiene ninguna debilidad.- Lily habló con firmeza.

El alemán se acercó a la chica y la sujetó con fuerza por la muñeca.

¿Ah, sí? Pues me parece que te equivocas... Yo creo que sí tiene una debilidad... Y una muy grande... .- el tipo miró con fijeza a Lily.

Ésta se dio cuenta de que se había metido en un lío muy grande. Y lo peor de todo era que su querido Genzo también saldría perjudicado...

_¡Rápido! ¡Pásenle otra ámpula de epinefrina!_

_¡Sigan con las compresiones torácicas!_

_¡Cayó en taquicardia ventricular, hay que darle electroshock!_

_¡Carguen a 250! ¿Listos? ¡Despejen!_

Genzo esperaba con impaciencia en la sala de espera. Ian había caído en paro en la ambulancia, pero los paramédicos habían conseguido reanimarlo. Sin embargo, la situación aun era crítica... Ian seguía con vida, pero era apenas un hilo lo que lo tenía amarrado a ésta...

"Lily", pensó Genzo, "¿En dónde estarás? Si algo te pasa... Será culpa mía... ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de la presencia de aquel sujeto? Me dejé llevar por mis estúpidos celos y ahora has desaparecido e Ian está en estado crítico...".

Al poco rato, Genzo recordó que le había quitado a Ian el comunicador que éste le robó al sujeto que secuestró a Lily. Lo encendió pero solo escuchó la estática... Quizás, como ya habían conseguido su objetivo, los secuestradores ya no estaban tan al pendiente de sus comunicadores...

Taro llegó pronto al hospital, en compañía de Alisse, Sanae y Tsubasa. Todos preguntaron por el estado de salud de Ian.

Está muy grave, pero sigue con vida.- informó Genzo.- Cayó en paro cuando veníamos rumbo al hospital pero el médico consiguió salvarle la vida...

¿Y Lily?.- Sanae se mordía los labios, nerviosa.

Alguien se la llevó... No sabemos quien fue... El único que logró ver bien a uno de los secuestradores fue Ian... .- Genzo bajó el volumen de su voz hasta convertirlo en un murmullo.

No te desesperes.- Alisse trató de animar a su amigo.- Ya verás que ella estará bien...

En esos momentos, el celular de Wakabayashi comenzó a repiquetear. Genzo se sorprendió, pues el número que llamaba no era ninguno que él conociera. Se alejó un poco de los demás y atendió la llamada.

¿Hola? Habla Genzo Wakabayashi.- dijo.

Justo la persona con quien quería hablar.- respondió una voz alterada por algún tipo de aparato.- Supongo que deseas saber en dónde se encuentra tu adorada noviecita...

¿En dónde tienen a Lily?.- Genzo supo que se trataba de uno de los secuestradores.- ¡Si le hacen daño les juro que la pagarán muy caro!

Ya, no estás en posición de amenazar. Recuerda que si nos haces enojar podemos matarla en un dos por tres...

¡No! Díganme qué es lo que desean y lo haré...

Así se habla. Solo coopera con nosotros y nadie saldrá lastimado... Después de todo, lo único que queremos es tu dinero...

¿Y cómo voy a saber que Lily se encuentra bien? ¡Quiero hablar con ella!.- exigió Genzo.

Uhm. Supongo que es una petición razonable... .- concedió el secuestrador.- Tenemos que demostrar que la chica está sana y salva... Al menos por ahora...

¡Déjame hablar con ella!

Ya, ya, no te sulfures... Espera un momento...

Se escucharon ruidos y unos cuantos gritos de mujer. Genzo supo que la que gritaba era Lily...

¿Genzo?.- habló Lily, temerosa.- ¿Eres tú?

¡Lily! ¡Descuida, iré por ti! ¡Lo prometo!.- gritó Genzo.

¡No! No vengas, estos tipos quieren... .- alguien le tapó la boca a Lily, interrumpiéndola.

Suficiente charla por hoy.- dijo el secuestrador.- Ahora ya sabes que en verdad tenemos a la chica con nosotros. Pronto nos pondremos en contacto contigo y te daremos nuestras condiciones... ¡Ah! Y por cierto... Ni se te ocurra llamar a la policía...

¡Espera!.- gritó Genzo, pero el secuestrador ya había colgado.

Wakabayashi miró fijamente su teléfono. Estaría preparado. La próxima vez que ellos llamaran él ya llevaría la delantera...

Lily fue atada y amordazada, nuevamente. Ella se resistía con todo, pero los secuestradores, obviamente, eran más fuertes que ella...

De verdad que Wakabayashi tiene buen gusto.- comentó el alemán.- Eres una chica verdaderamente preciosa...

El tipo se acercó a Lily y le sujetó la barbilla. Ella opuso resistencia.

Y aparte de todo, eres una verdadera fiera... El tipo de mujeres que me gustan... Quizás encuentre otra manera de hacer sufrir a Wakabayashi...

Lily lo miró fijamente, con la rabia pintada en los ojos. La verdad era que en el fondo se moría de miedo...

Alisse se recargó en Taro. Estaba verdaderamente preocupada por su amiga, nadie tenía noticias de ella... Y no entendía por qué la policía no había encontrado ninguna pista... Ni tampoco comprendía por qué nadie le había pedido a Genzo que diera su declaración de los hechos...

¿Estás bien?.- le preguntó Taro, en voz baja.

Estoy preocupada por Lily. ¿Estará bien?.- Alisse se mordió el labio inferior.

Ya verás que sí.- aunque Taro no sonaba del todo convencido...

En esos momentos, entró a la sala de espera una chica de cabello negro cortado en capas y de ojos gris azulado. La chica miró hacia todos lados antes de dirigirse hacia el sitio en donde se encontraban Taro y Alisse.

Disculpen, estoy buscando a Genzo Wakabayashi. ¿Alguno de ustedes lo conoce?.- les dijo.

¡Ah! Sí, lo conocemos... Pero... ¿Quién es usted?.- Taro miró a la chica con sorpresa.

Soy Lara Del Valle.- respondió la chica.- Estoy buscando a mi hermana menor, Lily. Me dijeron que Genzo Wakabayashi podía darme informes sobre ella...

Taro y Alisse respingaron. No tenían ni idea de que Lily tuviese una hermana mayor...

Este... Es el muchacho de la gorra blanca... Aquél que está hablando por teléfono... .- respondió Taro.

Muchas gracias.- Lara se dirigió hacia Wakabayashi.

Quizás deberíamos de avisarle a Genzo.- murmuró Alisse.- Algo me dice que quizás la hermana de Lily le reclame por no haberla cuidado...

¡Naaa! ¿Tú crees?.- Taro habló con cierto sarcasmo.

Cuando Genzo colgó, fue abordado por Lara Del Valle. Aquel definitivamente no se esperaba un encuentro como ése...

¿Tú eres Genzo Wakabayashi?.- preguntó la chica.

El mismo. ¿Quién eres tú?.- respondió Genzo.

Lara Del Valle. Hermana mayor de Lily. Quiero saber en dónde está mi hermana.

Genzo respingó para sus adentros. Momentáneamente, no supo qué responder...

Mira, tu hermana está... Pues... Verás... .- Genzo no sabía si decirle la verdad o no a Lara. Ella lo miraba con impaciencia.

¿Sí? Dime de una buena vez en dónde se encuentra Lily. Quiero verla cuanto antes.- exigió Lara.

En esos momentos, una enfermera se acercó a ellos.

Señor Wakabayashi.- dijo.- El joven Takahashi desea hablar con usted...

¿Cómo? ¿Ian despertó?.- Genzo gritó de la sorpresa.

Sí. Y quiere hablar con usted de algo importante... Le hemos dicho que por ahora no debería de agitarse pero no quiere escuchar... Por favor, entre y hable con él, a ver su usted logra calmarlo un poco...

De acuerdo.

Genzo se dirigió hacia la habitación; sorprendentemente, Lara lo siguió. Ambos entraron y observaron a Ian recostado sobre la cama, conectado a miles de aparatos que vigilaban sus signos vitales.

Lara no dijo nada, pero le pareció que el joven acostado era bastante atractivo...

Genzo.- murmuró Ian.- Lily... ¿En dónde está ella?

Shhh.- dijo Genzo.- Debes descansar...

No puedo descansar hasta no saber que has recuperado a Lily... Genzo, tienes que salvarla... Tienes que decirle que la quiero... Tienes que decirle que la quieres... Pero antes que nada... Tienes que rescatarla... No permitas que le hagan daño...

¿Rescatarla de qué o de quien?.- interrumpió Lara.- ¿Qué le pasó a mi hermana?

Ellos... La tienen... .- susurró Ian. Genzo hubiera querido hacerlo callar.

¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿Acaso han secuestrado a mi hermana?

No te preocupes.- dijo Genzo.- Yo la rescataré.

¡Más te vale que lo hagas o te pesará! ¿Cómo pudieron permitir que eso pasara? ¿Por qué no cuidaron bien de ella?

No hables de lo que no sabes.- musitó Ian, con dificultad.- Yo nunca hubiera permitido que alguien dañara a Lily... Ni Genzo tampoco...

¿Entonces por qué permitieron que la secuestraran?

¡No fue por gusto!

Ian comenzaba a alterarse. El monitor que vigilaba los latidos de su corazón comenzó a pitar. Lara miraba al joven con cierta rabia, valiéndole queso que el mentado monitor chillara y pitara como condenado.

¡Ya basta!.- intervino Genzo.- No lograremos nada con pelear. Lara, te doy mi palabra de que recuperaré a Lily, sana y salva.

Y así sería. Le costara lo que le costara, pero Lily regresaría a él. Genzo se lo juró a sí mismo, a Lara, a Ian, y a la propia Lily.

**Notas:**

La epinefrina es un medicamento que se le aplica a un paciente cuando el corazón de éste ha dejado de latir.

Jeje, por consenso de una plática que tuve con Vini, he decidido incluir a Lara Del Valle en esta historia, aunque esta vez no será la pareja de Misaki xD.


	13. Pistas peligrosas

**Capítulo 13. Pistas peligrosas ****  
****Por Alisse**

-¿Quieres ir a buscarla, cierto?- dijo de pronto Tsubasa a Wakabayashi, mientras "jugaba" con el comunicador a encenderlo y apagarlo. Todos los presentes miraron al aludido  
-Por supuesto- murmuró –yo la metí en esto, y yo la sacaré   
-No deberías ser tan egoísta, Genzo- dijo Sanae, sonriendo   
-¡Por supuesto!- apoyó enérgicamente Alisse –Nosotros te ayudaremos a encontrarla, será lo mejor  
-Pero...   
-Puede ser peligroso para que lo hagas tú solo- continuó Misaki, sonriendo –es mejor que tengas nuestro apoyo y ayuda y te será más fácil, y así Lily estará más rápido a salvo

Wakabayshi miró a sus cuatro amigos y terminó por sonreír. Lo sabía, ellos podían ser tan obstinados como él cuando algo se les metía en la cabeza  
Lara del Valle los observaba desde una distancia prudente, y los escuchó decir lo último. Se acercó a ellos

-¿Qué es lo que pueden hacer ustedes, si sólo son unos niños?- preguntó, con desdén. Los demás la miraron unos momentos  
-Al menos más que quedarnos sentados a esperar que algo le hagan a Lily- dijo Alisse, con el mismo tono de voz, molesta  
-Si tanto se preocupaban de ella, quizás debieron cuidarla mejor, ¿no creen?- alegó Lara, algo irónica  
-¿Si?- continuó Alisse, que estaba enojada ya –pues en ese caso te digo que también fue culpa de ella como están las cosas, no puedes responsabilizarnos de todo a nosotros...  
-¡Alisse!   
-¡¿A qué te refieres!- le gritó Lara, Alisse la encaró, poniéndose de pie. Misaki intentó detenerla tomándole la mano, pero ésta lo evitó  
-¡A que no hay que ser sabio para saber que si sales con una joya cara algo te harán, ¡es estar tentando a los ladrones para que te dañen!- respondió Alisse (NOTA: bueno, era algo que tenía que decir )  
-¿De qué joya hablas?- preguntó Lara, aún molesta   
-De una joya preciosa que Lily llevaba hoy en el karaoke- respondió Farfán, algo más calmada –no es que esté echándole la culpa de todo a Lily, pero me parece injusto que nos culpes o culpes a Genzo, siendo que también es responsabilidad de ella...

Lara intentaba hacer memoria, pensando de que joya hablaba esa chica, pero todo era en vano...

-Debes estar loca, esa joya de la que hablas no la conozco...  
-¿Si, pues te digo que sí existía, porque la vi con ella- respondió Alisse, sentándose nuevamente.  
Misaki la miró de manera desaprobatoria -¿qué me miras así, ¡sabes que es verdad!  
-Ya, Alisse, mejor cállate- le susurró Sanae, también a esta miró feo, le iba a decir algo, pero se le adelantó Misaki  
-Mejor, si vas a decir las cosas, puedes ser más sutil, sobretodo con ella...  
-Alisse tiene razón, esa joya sí existe- interrumpió Wakabayashi, ignorando a Misaki y Farfán, que habían comenzado a discutir –esa joya se la di yo hace unos años...   
-¡Nah, ¿en serio?- exclamó Alisse, sorprendida y cortando su discusión. Todos lo miraban de igual manera –ojalá mi novio me hiciera regalos así...- murmuró luego, Taro le dio un codazo –ya, ¿no aguantas ni una broma?. Además, ni siquiera eres mi novio, así que no se que tanto te enojas...  
-¿Por qué se la diste?- le preguntó Lara a Genzo  
-Eso es algo que no te puedo decir- respondió Wakabayashi, desviando la mirada –eso es algo entre ella y yo...  
-¿Y por qué nunca me la mostró?  
-No lo sé... eso es cosa de Lily

Lara los miró a todos y volvió al lugar en que antes estaba, en silencio

-Pobre...- murmuró Sanae –no debiste ser tan dura con ella, Alisse   
-Cállate, no estoy de humor...- dijo la otra, cruzándose de brazos. Genzo suspiró  
-En parte, lo que Alisse dijo es verdad- comenzó Wakabayashi –aunque no entiendo porque andaba con la joya puesta...  
-¿De dónde la sacaste?- le preguntó Taro  
-Es una reliquia familiar- respondió, mirando al suelo. Los demás lo miraron en silencio  
-Siempre debió importarte mucho como para que se la dieras- dijo Sanae –y algo me dice que ahora te importa mucho más...  
-Bueno, pero aún así, todos sabemos que es peligroso andar por la calle con una joya así, no entiendo como no lo pensó- dijo Alisse  
-Bueno, seguir pensando en eso no nos ayudará mucho- dijo Taro  
-Si, ya sé, pero al menos tengo una buena razón para retarla bastante- replicó Alisse, molesta  
-¿Por qué andas tan desagradable?  
-Porque quiero, y suéltame...- decía ella, evitando a Misaki. Los demás suspiraron, habían tenido la esperanza que como su relación había "mejorado", dejarían de discutir (o Alisse dejaría de alegar por cualquier cosa que Misaki hiciera o dijera)

De pronto, el comunicador que Ian le había entregado a Wakabayashi comenzó a sonar...

-¿Eres tú?- le preguntó Wakabayashi a Ozora  
-No...- respondió éste, encogiéndose de hombros

Se quedaron todos en silencio, mirando el aparato  
Se sentía que hacían ruido con él, como si soplaran 

-¿Qué diablos intentan?- se preguntó Tsubasa

"No, no lo encuentro", se escuchó una voz muy lejana, tanto, que costaba un poco distinguirla "buscaré en otra parte, espérame un poco"

Todos se miraron, con los ojos muy abiertos, comprendieron lo que ocurría 

-¡Están en el karaoke buscando el comunicador!- exclamó Genzo

- 

-... Idiota, ¿qué tanto puede importar un maldito comunicador?- murmuró molesto un hombre –ni siquiera lo vamos a ocupar...  
-Puede que sí- respondió el otro –no sabemos lo que puede pasar. Voy a salir para que intentes escucharlo por aquí, otra vez...  
-Dale... 

El otro se fue y sólo se sintió silencio  
No, ni rastros del dichoso comunicador. Suspiró

-Aquí no hay nada- murmuró –el jefe debe estar loco, ¿qué tanto puede preocuparle un solo mísero comunicador?. Con el dinero que sacará con esa chica, podrá vivir tranquilo el resto de su vida y yo tendré una buena paga...

- 

Al mismo tiempo, cinco chicos daban la carrera de su vida hacia el Karaoke, rezando por dentro que alcanzaran a llegar antes que el tipo que aún intentaba encontrar el comunicador se aburriera. Lamentablemente, las chicas se quedaron un poco atrás, debido a que no estaban muy acostumbradas a correr un tramo muy largo  
Los chicos llegaron al karaoke y notaron que aún estaba la policía 

-¿Cómo le haremos para entrar?- preguntó Taro, intentando recuperar el aliento  
-... Ha de tener una puerta trasera, para que los tipos esos hayan entrado ahora, que la entrada está prohibida...- murmuró Wakabayashi, caminando. Los otros dos lo siguieron

Efectivamente, había una puerta trasera...

- 

El tipo continuaba buscando  
-¿Sabes, aquí no hay ni un maldito comunicador, mejor vámonos...- gruñó  
-¿Y qué le diremos al jefe?- preguntó el otro  
-Que se lo llevó la policía antes- respondió el otro –y me da la impresión que no estoy equivocado...  
-Bueno, será...- accedió el otro

En ese momento, escucharon un ruido que los dejó quietos

-¿Qué fue eso?- susurró uno, escondiéndose

- 

-¿No pudiste hacer más ruido al entrar, cierto?- le reclamó en un susurro Wakabayashi a Tsubasa, éste se encogió de hombros  
-Lo siento...  
-¡Bue...!   
-¡Ya!- los cortó Misaki, también en un susurro –si siguen alegando, nos van a escuchar...

Los otros dos se quedaron en silencio, e ingresaron  
Todo estaba oscuro, a penas podían verse entre ellos en la penumbra. Avanzaron unos pasos con todos los sentidos muy atentos a lo que pasaba a su alrededor...

-¡Ahora! 

Sin darse cuenta cuando, dos tipos salieron de la nada y se lanzaron sobre ellos. Uno golpeó a Wakabayashi en el estómago y otro a Misaki, en la cara  
A Tsubasa no le costó mucho reaccionar y se lanzó en contra del más cercano: el que había golpeado a Genzo. Le dio una patada en las costillas, haciendo que el hombre cayera de rodillas, debido al dolor

-¡Genzo!- el chico le dio un golpe en la cara al tipo  
-Esto es por Lily...- murmuró, iba a dar otro, pero un grito lo detuvo...  
-¡Quieto o tú amigo muere aquí!- el otro tenía a Misaki amenazado con un arma, éste luchaba por soltarse –no te pases de listo, Wakabayashi, mira que será tú noviecita la que las pague  
-¡¿Dónde tienen a Lily!  
-¡Sólo limítate a pagarnos!- gritó, golpeó a Misaki con el arma en la cabeza y lo lanzó sobre ellos. Luego salieron del lugar

- 

Alisse se detuvo al llegar a la calle donde estaba el karaoke, momentos después llegó Sanae

-¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó la japonesa  
-No lo sé...- murmuró la otra  
-¡El callejón!- exclamó Sanae, corriendo hacia él   
-¡Espérame Sanae!

Las chicas corrieron hacia allá y, en el momento que se acercaban a la misma puerta por donde entraron los otros tres, ésta se abrió...

-... chico pega duro- decía uno de ellos

Las chicas los observaron, sorprendidas y sin reaccionar por unos momentos. Le habían visto la cara descubierta a uno de ellos, justamente el que estaba hablando  
Los dos tipos las miraron también...

-¡Alisse, corre!- gritó Sanae

Pero ninguna alcanzó a hacerlo antes que ellos se les lanzaran y las tomaran fuertemente del brazo. Ellas luchaban con todo para soltarse

-¿Qué hacemos con éstas, el jefe no dijo nada...- decía el que tenía fuertemente agarrada a Sanae –no podemos llegar y caer con ellas  
-No lo sé...- dijo el otro –no tenía pensado que te verían la cara  
-¿Se te ocurre algo?  
-¿Valdrá la pena quedarnos con ellas?  
-No lo creo, y no tenemos tiempo como para discutir... ¿si las eliminamos aquí?  
-El jefe no quiere más muertos...  
-¿Y qué hacemos, entonces?- preguntó, con fastidio

- 

Misaki cayó sobre sus amigos  
-¡Misaki!- Tsubasa lo dejó sobre el suelo, y lo movió un poco. Comenzó a reaccionar -¿cómo te sientes?  
-Mi cabeza...  
-No, mejor quédate en el suelo durante un rato- le dijo Tsubasa, evitando que se sentara. Taro le hizo caso  
-¡Miren esto!- exclamó Genzo  
-¿Qué ocurre?- Tsubasa fue donde Wakabayasji y Misaki lo hizo también, con algo de dificultad  
-¿Qué es?- preguntó Tsubasa  
-Una billetera...- la tomó entre sus manos  
-¡Ve que tiene!- lo apuró Misaki, que se sentía un poco mareado

Wakabayashi iba a abrirla, pero lo detuvo un grito


	14. Acciones, enredos y ayudas

**Capítulo 14. "Acciones, enredos y ayudas..." .- By Vini Astrea**

Genzo y Tsubasa al escuchar el grito salieron a donde provenía; al llegar al lugar se percataron de la presencia de Lara.

- pero.. ¿¿qué pasó aquí? – preguntaba Ozhora mientras ayudaba a Sanae y Alisse a ponerse de pie. 

- pues.. unos tipos las tenían sujetadas y a ambos les di un buen palazo que salieron corriendo hacia un coche que ya los esperaba...cobardes – explicaba Lara mientras sostenía con sus manos un palo  
- y...¿cómo fue que llegaste aquí? – cuestionaba Taro al salir por aquella puerta mientras aún se sobaba la cabeza

- nada más y nada menos que su amiguito Ian Takahashi medio me explicó lo sucedido, así que vine al lugar de los hechos y afortunadamente llegué a tiempo; no sé que le hubiera pasado a Alisse y Sanae

- y cómo sigue Ian? – preguntaban las chicas  
- pues...bien, yo lo veo muy sano -- expresaba ella mientras volteaba los ojos y se sonrojaba, actitud que extrañó a los chicos pero no hicieron más caso (xD )

En eso, el celular de Lara empezó a sonar; era del hospital que la llamaban para que acudiera con Takahashi pues había entrado en un estado de crisis

- ok, voy para allá – decía Lara mientras colgaba -- o sea, apenas llego y yo soy la que tengo que cuidar a ese sujeto.

- si quieres te acompañamos – se ofrecía Alisse después de tranquilizarse por el tremendo susto

- no gracias, mejor ustedes sigan en búsqueda de mi hermana, ya después hablaré con ustedes para ver que ha pasado... por cierto, ya dieron aviso a la policía?

- no, aún no...de hecho, creo que me dijeron que no diera aviso – argumentaba Genzo mientras hacía un gesto de intentar recordar cómo fue aquella llamada

- ey Taro, no quieres ir a urgencias? – le preguntaba Sanae al verlo aún sobándose la cabeza  
- ah, no gracias, ya se me pasará.. bueno chicos.. tenemos que salir de este lugar antes de que nos vean y nos acusen como de personas que interfieren en la justicia y esas cosas.

- tienes razón, salgamos de aquí – afirmaba Tsubasa a la vez que emprendía paso  
- pero.. y lo que estaban buscando? – curioseaba Alisse  
- pues, no lo obtuvimos, pero tenemos algo mejor.. ya les cuento en un lugar seguro, aquí nos pueden ver – murmuraba Genzo mientras con una seña indicaba que se fueran del lugar.

- Lara, te encargamos a Takahashi... es el único que puede reconocer a los que secuestraron a Lily  
- o sea...me vieron cara de niñera o que? – y con estas últimas palabras, Del Valle se iba rumbo al hospital diciendo maldición y media

Ya en un lugar un poco seguro:  
- chicas, están bien? – preguntaba Genzo mientras las hacían tomar asiento  
- pues... no sé... le vimos el rostro a uno de ellos.. aunque por el susto repentino, pues no fue un tanto claro.. pero... estuvieron a punto de eliminarlos – contaba Nakazawa un tanto nerviosa

- chin!... ustedes podrían estar corriendo peligro también   
- y qué vamos a hacer?  
- esconderlas hasta que termine esta trifulca quizá

- ah no!... yo no me voy a esconder, prefiero usar una peluca y maquillaje, vestime de los años 70´s y usar tacones de plataforma para que no me identifiquen a estar sentada angustiada y escondida en no sè donde sin noticias de mi amiga Lily – exclamaba Alisse a la vez que cruzaba los brazos y miraba por otro rumbo

- bueno bueno... por lo pronto, encontramos esta cartera – señalaba Genzo mientras la mostraba

- y qué esperas?--- ábrela! – decía impaciente Sanae

Todos nerviosos y ansioso hicieron que Wakabayashi abriera la cartera, cual viene siendo su sorpresa en que era la cartera de Takahashi

- ey.. un momento?...qué hace una fotografía del dije de Lily entre sus pertenencias? – se preguntaba Genzo un tanto molesto   
- quizá ella se lo regaló, los amigos hacen eso, no?  
- ey.. miren... es la imagen de uno de los tipos – decía Alisse

- ese Takahashi tiene que ver con esto...pero ahora sí me las pagará el muy desgraciado - se alteraba Wakabayashi y se acomodaba su gorra  
- Genzo, tranquilo!... no sabemos que significa todo esto  
- está más claro que el agua, no?...la foto del dije de Lily, foto de Lily, foto de ese tipo que Alisse y Sanae le vieron la cara...  
- Waka, estás anticipando todo (já, como cierta persona q conozco xD)

Genzo no hizo más caso y salió rumbo al hospital todo fúrico, sus amigos lo siguieron por detrás y entre ellos murmuraban y trataban de armar el rompecabezas.

Al llegar al hospital el portero de la selección se pasó de largo al cuarto donde se encontraba Ian, cual fue su sorpresa que estaba otra persona; así que salió al cubículo de información

- disculpe, el paciente Takahashi, Ian  
- Takahashi, Ian... un segundo... ah... se lo llevaron a su departamento, aquí firmó Lara del Valle

- Lara.. ah, pues que no fue cuando le hablaron a su celular?  
- sí  
- pues.. al departamento de ese sujeto iré.. dónde vive el desgraciado?  
- mmm... buena pregunta... -- nadie sabìa y todos se miraban para ver si había respuesta alguna. Sin el éxito, Wakabayashi volvió a preguntar a la señorita de información.

- oiga, me puede dar la dirección porfavor?  
- es usted familiar?  
- no  
- entonces no se la puedo dar, ese dato es confidencial  
- oiga.. pero si dice que se lo llevó Lara del Valle  
- pues sí; pero fue un caso especial, así que porfavor deje de ponerme su gorra cerca de mi cara y no haga escándalo.   
- y por qué se lo llevaron? -- preguntó Farfán  
- solo le puedo decir que con reposo saldrá adelante

Genzo con cara de molestia salió del hospital a toda prisa mientras sus amigos investigaban un poco más de la extraña salida de Ian

9-9-9-9-9-99-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9   
en un extraño lugar, ya hacía Lily dormida, pero unos gritos la despertaron...

- cómo que te vieron el rostro?  
- pus sí... esas dos muchachas me vieron el rostro  
- imbécil! y luego la máscara?  
- pues es que buscaba el intercomunicador, pero como no veía, pues me lo quité para poder mirar bien  
- si serás idiota, y de seguro no encontraron el aparato verdad?  
- pus no, pa que le miento; aunque probablemente la policía ya lo tenga en su poder

- "uy, parece que discuten" -- pensaba Lily mientras seguía escuchando atentamente

- por tu culpa puede que todo esto se eche a perder  
- lo siento jef... -- el maleante ni pudo terminar de pronunciar bien la palabra cuando el jefe mayor le detonó todo el barrilete del revolver, tan fuerte fue el ruido que Lily dio un pequeño brinco del susto percatàndose al caer (osea, estaba sentada) de unas tablas del suelo que estaba sueltas. (sorry Alisse, hubo muerto xD)

Mientra tanto, fuera del hospital Wakabayashi seguía desesperado por no saber dónde vivía Ian  
- oye, por qué no le marcas a Lara y qué te diga dónde están -- sugería Ozhora  
- bueno, no tengo yo su celular... habría que buscar en la agenda de Lily  
- oigan... yo tengo el aparato de Lily, quizá ahí venga el número de Lara --acotaba Farfán mientras buscaba entre sus cosas y al encontrarlo, miraba la agenda  
- a ver... será éste? "**odiosa**", le marcaré

- qué es eso?... -preguntaba Ian  
- lo que indica que en 5 minutos te toca tu otra inyección para el dolor de tus heridas --respondía Del Valle

- qué paso Alisse  
- pues... solo dijeron "el celular no lo contestan o puede que esté fuera de servicio"

un teléfono sonó de repente; era el celular de Genzo

- sí? --  
- Wakabayashi...me da gusto que no hayas dado vista a la policía 

- no, no lo he hecho... dime!.. qué es lo que quieres? -- cuestionaba Genzo enojado

- tranquilo.. la cosa no es tan fácil como crees... mira, sé que en 4 días tienen un partido oficial con la selección japonesa... he apostado mucho dinero, lo que tendrás que hacer es dejarte anotar los goles necesarios para que pierdan...yo me contactaré para darte las pistas siguientes, sigue así de bueno y no des aviso a las autoridades... -- y con esto el tipo alemán colgaba.

- diablos! -- Wakabayashi estaba a punto de tirar su celular cuando Taro le detuvo el brazo

- ey! Tranquilo!.. si lo haces nos quedaremos sin la comunicación, eran ellos verdad, cuál es su petición?

- los desgraciados quieren que me deje anotar goles en el próximo partido -- acotaba mientras bajaba la cabeza y desviaba la mirada a otro lado  
- bueno... aunque es oficial el partido, no nos afecta para nada ese juego-- le comentaba Ozhora a su amigo al verlo todo desesperado

- es cierto, será dificil perder con el contrario, pero... esto es de vida o muerte, ya cálmate un poco - animaba Misaki

- chicos, tendrán que comunicarlo al entrenador Gamo, no creen? -- proponía Sanae  
- no lo sé...no quiero que los demás chicos se involucren...en fin... dónde está ese Takahashi para molerlo a golpes -- decía mientras se dirigía a una caseta telefónica y buscaba en el directorio

- Yoichi, Takahashi...Rumiko Takahashi... Nikki Takahashi... o sea.. en el directorio de esta región no aparece, solo esos 3 Takahashi! -argumentaba Genzo mientras golpeaba ese directorio

- pues.. llámales... quizá alguno sea su pariente, no crees? -- indicaba Alisse  
- jejeej, Alisse, se nota que no eres japonesa.. sabes cuántos Takahashi pueden existir? -- decía en son burlezco Taro para romper toda irritabilidad del momento mientras la abrazaba

- JA JA JA.. qué chistosito!  
- bueno, alguien tiene una mejor opción de localizar a Ian? -- lanzaba Nakazawa la pregunta al aire...un silencio se tornó. 

- bueno, pues llámales a cada uno, alcabo son poquitos en esta región -- insinuaba Ozhora

-   
Mientras tanto, con los alemanes secuestradores

- ve a mirar a nuestra chica, a ver si ya despertó o no, y después... quita de mi vista este cuerpo, piérdelo, entendiste! -- comentaba el gran jefe alemán  
- sí señor

Lily alcanzó a escuchar eso y se hizo la dormida  
- bien, sigue dormida, vaya que duerme como tronco, no se despertó para nada

- "_debo ser fuerte, debo ser fuerte, debo ser fuerte_" -- eran las palabras que Lily del Valle repetía constantemente para no entrar en algún momento de pánico -- "debo de pensar la manera en salir de aquí... no desearía que Genzo y los demás chicos corrán más peligro..." 

- Bueno, ya llamé a casa de Yoichi y Rumiko... ninguno conoce a Ian...  
- solo falta Nikki...

- _hola!...estás hablando a casa de Nikki Takahashi, no te puedo atender en este momento, pero deja mensaje despúes de la señal_---- era la contestadora de esa chica

- este... hola... mi nombre es Genzo Wakabayashi..no me conoces..solo quería preguntarte si conoces a un tal Ian Takahashi, me comunico contigo más ...--- el portero no pudo terminar la frase cuando alguien le contesto por el otro extremo del teléfono 

- hola, habla Nikki... qué sabes de Ian Takahashi?  
- lo conoces?  
- claro que sí... aunque, hace tiempo que no lo veo...dime, cómo está?  
- bueno... pues.. es una larga historia, ¿por dónde empezar?  
- puedes venir a mi casa o nos vemos en algún lugar  
- si quieres nos vemos en algún lugar, tengo amigos y no me gustaría molestarte  
- ah, no problema, traerlos también... supongo que tienes la dirección, cierto?  
- sí, la tengo de aquí del directorio  
- entonces, los espero  
- bien, vamos todos para allá -- y con esto ambos colgaban.

- qué paso?  
- pues.. no sé.. pero parece que sí lo conoce...nos citó inmediatamente para allá  
- ¿cómo sabremos que no corremos riesgos? -- inquiría Sanae  
- pues.. sifuera maleante o algo, no estaría en el directorio, no crees? -- le contestaba Tsubasa  
- bueno, muchos no están en el directorio y eso no significa que sean maleantes, tranquila, relajate Sanae, aquí tienes a 3 hombres que te protegeran  
- já, es un chiste? -- preguntaba sarcásticamente Alisse a Taro al escuchar este último comentario de Misaki  
- vámos, mientras más pronto, mejor, así nos desocupamos y vamos a descansar un rato

todos los amigos de Lily ya se encontraban fuera de la casa de esa chica y tocaron al timbre  
- vaya...parece que tiene dinero esta chica  
- bienvenidos --decía un sujeto vestido de traje negro cuando les abrió la puerta... -- si son tan amables de pasar a esta sala

- por qué tanto misterio? -- se preguntaban

- bien..contra la pared señores  
- qué cosa?  
- por favor.. contra la pared, tenemos que revisar que no traen encima algún tipo de arma  
- pero...pero...

- señoritas!...por aquí porfavor -- decía una chica, tenemos que registrarlas  
- uy... ok

después de una breve inspección y tomar datos, esos sujetos de traje escoltaron hasta la sala de esa gran casa a todos

- porfavor, tomen asiento -- decía un voz femenina desde un barandal del segundo piso de la casa  
- hola... Nikki Takahashi?  
- así es... tranquilos chicos, no pasa nada, esto es rutina de siempre...es necesario por el tipo de trabajo que tengo... -- decía al ver a los invitados un tanto nerviosos mientras ella bajaba por las escaleras

- les ofrezco algo?  
- señorita Takahashi...disculpe mi atrevimiento --era Tsubasa que hablaba --- podría traernos un par de bocadillos, es que.. no hemos comido bien  
Nikki sonrió y enseguida mandó traer un poco de alimentos y bebidas  
- por favor, siéntanse como en su casa... y ahora sí... qué pasa con Ian?

- ¿es familiar de usted? -- cuestionaba Misaki mientras tomaba un panecillo  
- así es, acaso le pasó algo malo?  
- bueno... entre que sí y entre que no... -- entre todos empezaron a contarle la historia del kareoke, el secuestro, las llamadas, etc...mientras bebían y comían unos ricos panecitos de dulce

- vaya... sí que se mete en problemas mi hermanito; pero... acaso ya dieron aviso a la policía?  
- no, lo tenemos prohibido  
- por cierto, pensamos que Ian tiene que ver -- no faltaba Genzo con su gran sospecha por el hermano menor  
- bueno... ahora, es mi turno de contarles... --interrumpía Nikki al sentir molesto al guardameta

Nikki les contó que son hermanos, ella tiene un puesto importante dentro de una de las embajadas, es por eso que tanta seguridad aquí, que como toda ciudadana está en el directorio telefónico porque sabe que cuenta con la protección por si se le apareciera algún enemigo y les explicó que Ian en vez de seguir una carrera diplomática decidió hacerce investigador, aunque está estudiando todavía; ella sabía (pues su hermano le había contado) que Lily era una gran amiga de Wakabayashi; a Ian le llegó por una de sus fuentes que Lily corría peligro, fue por eso que puso más atención en ella y empezó a investigar...no encontró mucho o quizás no me lo comentó todo.

- y entonces quieren saber la dirección de donde vive mi hermano? --  
- sí, si no es mucha molestia  
- bien, se las doy...aunque, por lo que me cuentan, debería traermelo para tenerlo bajo estudios...pero, saldrá adelante, no se apuren, él no es ningún malvado, al contrario, quiere mucho a Lily  
- sí, lo sabemos -- comentaba Alisse y Sanae

Genzo sintió una leve punzada al oír esto

- ya es tarde, porfavor quédense a dormir --invitaba Nikki mientras se ponía de pie  
- ijole.. qué pena..  
- pena me daría enviarlos así..mejor quédense, tengo 2 cuartos de visitantes, obviamente las damas se quedarán en uno y los chicos en otro.

A la mañana siguiente, las chicas despertaron a los chicos  
- uy... a Tsubasa le tocó dormir en el suelo -- comentó Sanae al ver que Genzo y Taro estaban cada quien en camas individuales y Ozhora con un pie en la cama de Genzo.  
- el soccer...es mi sueño! --- deliraba Ozhora dormido, lo que hizo despertar a Genzo  
- quitame tu patota de encima y deja de gritar quieres  
- eh?..qué? -- era lo que decía Tsubasa mientras se quitaba la lagaña del ojo  
- buenos días chicos...ya dejen de pelear y pónganse de pie

por fin los despertaron y todos bajaron, cual fue su sorpresa al ver aquella gran mesa con el desayuno puesto  
- buenos días muchachos.. que tal durmieron? -- preguntaba Nikki mientras sostenía una taza de café con una mano y con la otra el periódico  
- nosotras bien, gracias --contestaban cordialmente las chicas  
- también nosotros, no se hubiera molestado  
- ustedes disculpen, pero como me cambio de residencia, pues no me queda muchos muebles por aquí como para haberles ofrecido otra cama -- mencionaba un tanto apenada Takahashi  
- no se preocupe... descansé mucho en el suelo -- acotaba Tsubasa mientras estiraba los músculos  
- tomen asiento porfavor, desayunen lo necesario

Tsubasa no lo pensó dos veces y fue el primero en sentarse

- ey amigo, no te comas los platos, tranquilo  
- está muy rico señorita Takahashi  
- por favor, llámenme Nikki... chicos, solo les puedo comentar que tengan mucho cuidado con esos sujetos alemanes; estoy segura que en cuanto se recupere Ian él les podrá ayudar -- Nikki evitaba hacer muchas preguntas, no quería luego provocar más líos -- lo que puedo hacer, es proporcionarles unos chalecos antibalas...para ser exactos serán 7...

Todos terminaron de desayunar, salían de aquella casa con la dirección de Takahashi y esos chalecos  
- muchas gracias Nikki --  
- por nada, me gustaría hacer más por ustedes, pero no puedo, aunque... por el momento les doy unos consejos, no sigan por el mismo camino a sus casas, trabajos o colegios, cambien de ruta; nunca estén solos, siempre miren a sus alrededores y miren a los ojos de los desconocidos, recuerden rostros

- le agradecemos mucho, estaremos muy precavidos -- le contestaba Misaki ante tantos consejos  
- sí, en cuanto podamos llamaremos a la policía -- decía Tsubasa mientras abría ya la puerta principal

- cuidense mucho, tengan cuidado y me saludan a mi hermano, porfa le dicen que luego me comunico con él para darle aviso de mi nueva dirección  
- te volveremos a ver?  
- por su bien, esperemos que no, pero fue un placer. hasta luego...continuará-----

Nota: Nikki Takahashi fue una aparición especial y única en este fic. es 5 años más grande que Ian.


	15. Capítulo 15

Capítulo 15  
Por Alisse

Lily aún buscaba a su alrededor algo que le sirviera para salir de ahí

-Según lo que me dices- escuchó decir al jefe –puede que sean cinco...  
-Es lo que pienso. Primero llegaron esos tres niños y después las chicas, que le vieron el rostro al ahora difunto...  
-Hum... 

Del Valle se quedó quieta, escuchando, con cierto temor

-¿Qué hacemos, señor?  
-Por el momento quédense aquí, es lo mejor... no es bueno que esos chiquillos actúen, sólo les daremos este día de descanso  
-¿Qué haremos, señor?  
-Irán a la escuela mañana, y los seguirán a sus casas... y quiero que les den un buen susto

- 

-Ojalá que Ian tenga información sobre los tipos que secuestraron a Lily- dijo Sanae, mientras ella y los demás iban al lugar que vivía el antes nombrado chico  
-Bueno... si la tuviera, quizás habría sabido el lugar en que actuarían...- comentó Tsubasa  
-Hay que esperar- dijo Alisse –por ahora lo que tenemos es la información que él tiene para actuar, que de algo nos servirá, no por nada es investigador  
-Ojalá que sirva de algo- dijo Wakabayashi  
-Al menos servirá más que tú- lo molestó Alisse

Caminaron en silencio el resto del camino, ninguno se sentía con muchos ánimos. Al llegar al lugar en que Ian vivía, tocaron   
Minutos después, Lara abrió

-¿Y ustedes?- dijo, mirándolos  
-¿Por qué no contestaste el celular?- le reclamó Wakabayashi -¿y dónde está el otro idiota?  
-¡Si empiezas así te quedas afuera!- escucharon de adentro la voz de Ian. Lara los dejó pasar  
-¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó Sanae  
-Mejor... ¿en qué andan ustedes, ¿cómo se enteraron donde vivía?  
-Fuimos a ver a tú hermana- respondió Misaki. Takahashi los miró muy sorprendido  
-¿A Nikki, ¿y cómo...  
-Por la guía de teléfonos- respondió Alisse, sonriendo –por suerte habían sólo tres Takahashi y una de ellos era Nikki  
-Ah...   
-Y nos contó todo- dijo Tsubasa  
-... ¿Todo?- preguntó Ian, temiendo lo peor  
-Todo- afirmaron los chicos  
-¿Qué es todo?- preguntó Lara  
-Que Takahashi es un investigador y que el idiota sabía que esos tipos iban tras de Lily- respondió Wakabayashi, lanzándole a la cara a Ian su billetera  
-¡Au, ¿dónde la encontraron?- preguntó Ian, sobandose la nariz  
-En el karaoke...  
-¿¡Cómo es eso que sabías que la buscaban?- gritó Lara a Ian   
-Eh... bueno... puedo explicarlo...  
-Creo que todos necesitamos una explicación- dijo Sanae  
-¡Sí, y también, ¿por qué hay este desorden en este lugar?- preguntó Alisse -¿qué hubo, ¿una guerra campal o qué onda?  
-¡Nada!- respondieron a la vez Del Valle y Takahashi, algo colorados. Los otros los miraron, algo suspicaces  
-¿Qué estuvieron haciendo?- les preguntó Tsubasa  
-¡Nos estamos saliendo del tema!- gritó de pronto Lara –eso no les interesa en lo más mínimo.  
Ahora, lo que importa es lo que tenga que decir éste...  
-Sí... cambia el tema no más...- murmuraron a la vez Alisse y Sanae, mirando a Lara  
-¡Bien!- dijo Ian –ya que ustedes me están obligando a hablar, sólo les diré que lo haré con una condición...- agregó, con el tono un tanto solemne  
-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó curioso Tsubasa  
-¡Qué las chicas cocinen un rico almuerzo!  
-¡¿QUÉ COSA!- gritaron las tres, a punto de golpearlo  
-O sea... en realidad, Sanae y Alisse que lo hagan, porque Lara no creo que sepa cocinar...  
-¡Mira a este le saco los dientes!- exclamó Lara, a punto de golpearlo. Tsubasa la detuvo  
-Yo apoyo a Ian- dijo. Sanae lo miró con deseos de golpearlo  
-Ya Sanae, no sacas nada con golpearlos- dijo Alisse –son hombres, sólo piensan en el fútbol, la comida y las conejitas playboy...   
-¡Alisse!   
-¿Qué, ¿acaso es mentira?- la chica se encogió de hombros –yo les cocino, pero no se quejen si les sale algo muy picante, ¿dónde está la cocina, Ian?  
-Es esa puerta...  
-Vale... y que el resto ordene. Lo que más odio es estar en el desorden   
-Yo vigilo que no se pase en el picante...- dijo Misaki, siguiendo a Alisse a la cocina  
-Mm... yo la iba a ir a ayudar, pero no me gusta tocar el violín- dijo Sane –bueno, ¿ordenamos, entonces, Alisse cuando se enoja no es muy agradable...  
-¡Te escuché, Nakazawa!

Se miraron desganados y comenzaron a ordenar, mientras Wakabayashi intentaba sacarle cosas a Ian sobre sus estudios...

-A ver- dijo Alisse –tiene arroz, tallarines y... nah, mejor le hago la pizza que tiene aquí, ah, tiene dos, genial, alcanza para todos- agregó muy feliz. Misaki sonrió –creo, que tú me debes una explicación  
-¿¡Yo, ¿qué explicación?  
-¿Cómo que qué explicación, ¿por qué me besaste en el karaoke?  
-¿Y tienes dudas, entonces yo te pregunto: ¿por qué me besaste tú?  
-Yo pregunté primero, y si tantas dudas tienes te besé de aprovechada que soy, ¿contento?. Ya, responde tú ahora   
-¿Y qué quieres que te diga?  
-Ah, que eres antipático, contigo no se puede- alegó Alisse. Misaki sonrió y se acercó a ella  
-A ver... te diré: yo te quiero, en serio- la besó –y te quiero preguntar: ¿quieres ser mi novia?  
-No   
-¿¡Qué?   
-No me creas, estoy bromeando...

En eso, sonó el teléfono. Ambos salieron de la cocina, para curiosear

- 

-¿Y por qué decidiste ser investigador?  
-Porque es más entretenido- respondió con fastidio Ian  
-¿Y qué sabías de los tipos que iban por Lily?  
-Casi nada- respondió Ian, un poco alicaído –sólo se que el cabecilla es un alemán, pero no se nombres ni nada...   
-¿Y la fotografía de uno de los secuestradores que tienes en tú billetera?- le preguntó Tsubasa  
-Ése es un mafioso japonés, contratado por éste alemán. Es bastante peligroso...  
-Ni que lo digas- dijo Sanae –casi nos mata a Alisse y a mi  
-¿Cómo es eso?- preguntó Ian, frunciendo el cejo

Sanae le contó lo que había ocurrido en el karaoke, ayudada por Tsubasa y Genzo

-Sí que son... ¿saben lo peligroso que es lo que hicieron?  
-¿¡Y qué querías?- le reclamó Wakabayashi –si hubieras hablado desde el comienzo TODO, sería distinto   
-Bueno... 

En eso, sonó el teléfono. Ian contestó. Los demás notaron que de pronto, se ponía bastante serio

-¿Quién será?  
-Nos tienen información- dijo Ian –Sanae, acércame el lápiz, por favor...


	16. Un rayo de esperanza

**Capítulo 16. Un rayo de esperanza.- por Lily de Wakabayashi.**

Muy bien... Lo tengo todo anotado... Gracias por la información... Sí, hasta luego... .- Ian colgó el teléfono.

¿Y bien?.- exigió saber Genzo inmediatamente.- ¿Qué información nos tienes?

Eso es confidencial.- replicó Takahashi, muy serio.- Ustedes no deben saber más de la cuenta...

¡No me vengas con esa mierda!.- estalló Genzo.- ¡Por tu culpa Lily está en peligro!

¿Por mi culpa? ¿Quién fue el que le regaló ese maldito collar que la puso en este predicamento?.- rugió Ian.- ¿Quién fue el que la dejó sola cuando el tipo nos atacó?

¡Tú sabías sobre la banda de secuestradores desde hace mucho tiempo!

¡Sí, pero no sabía cuál era su blanco! ¡Ellos solo buscaban una oportunidad y tú se las diste al darle esa dichosa reliquia familiar! Lo que pasa es que no soportas que Lily me quiera más a mí que a ti...

Genzo se le dejó ir a Ian, pero Tsubasa y Taro lo detuvieron.

¡Tranquilízate, Genzo!.- gritó Tsubasa.- ¡No ganaremos nada peleándonos entre nosotros!

Genzo se zafó de ambos jóvenes y le lanzó una mirada de profundo odio a Ian.

Y para empezar, no sé por qué estás tan enojado, si tu no soportas a Lily.- murmuró Alisse haciéndose la tonta ya que bien sabía lo que pasaba.

Ustedes no lo entienden... .- musitó Genzo, aun fúrico.- Ustedes no saben nada...

Oye tú.- dijo Lara en esos momentos, dirigiéndose a Ian.- ¿Tú eres el fastidioso portero del que tanto habla mi hermana?

¿Qué cosa?.- preguntó un muy asombrado Takahashi.

Sí. Mi hermana decía a cada rato que en Japón conoció un sujeto odioso que se decía ser el mejor portero del mundo... ¿Eres tú?

Al oír esto, Genzo golpeó la pared con el puño y salió hacia el balcón azotando la puerta.

¿Y a ése que le pasa?.- Lara frunció el entrecejo.

Pasa que Genzo es el fastidioso portero japonés del que Lily tanto te hablaba.- aclaró Sanae.

Ahhh.- Lara se sintió algo avergonzada.

Ian aprovechó la distracción para ir al balcón a hablar con Genzo. Éste miraba hacia el horizonte con la mirada perdida.

Mira, Wakabayashi.- le dijo.- Sé que tú y yo no nos llevamos del todo bien pero si queremos recuperar a Lily tendremos que actuar en equipo, así que por ahora dejémonos de rivalidades.

Solo quiero saber por qué si sabías que podían secuestrar a Lily no hiciste nada para impedirlo... .- murmuró Genzo.

¿Qué no hice nada? ¿Por qué crees que andaba detrás de ella todo el tiempo? La estaba protegiendo...

Yo siempre creí que más bien querías salir con ella porque te gustaba...

Eso también es verdad... .- murmuró Ian, cabizbajo.

Sé sincero y dime la verdad.- pidió Genzo.- ¿Qué es lo que sientes por Lily?

La verdad, ella me gusta muchísimo, es una persona muy importante para mí... .- murmuró Ian.- Al principio solo empecé a seguirla porque era mi deber pero después empezó a gustarme mucho y comencé a tenerle cariño...

Lara escuchaba con atención toda la plática, muy bien escondida entre las cortinas. Al escuchar que Ian decía que quería mucho a Lily, sintió una punzada de dolor.

"Debí habérmelo imaginado", pensó Lara, "Ese tipo quiere a mi hermana, lo de hace rato no fue nada más que pura diversión...".

Acongojada, Lara se dio la vuelta y se refugió en la cocina, en donde vio los platillos a medio preparar que había estado haciendo Alisse.

Pero yo sé que Lily te quiere a ti.- continuó Ian.- Eso se le nota. La pregunta es: ¿qué sientes tú por ella?

Genzo miró a Ian fijamente por varios segundos antes de responder.

Estoy loco por ella.- aceptó él, al fin.- La quiero con todas mis fuerzas. Me volveré loco si algo le llegara a pasar...

Entonces debemos unir fuerzas para rescatarla.- dijo Ian, poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro a Genzo.- Tengamos fe.

Wakabayashi sonrió débilmente. Tal vez era momento para comenzar a confiar en Ian...

Por cierto.- comentó Genzo, como quien no quiere la cosa.- ¿Qué tanto hacías con Lara?

Nada.- Ian se puso coloradísimo.- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Pues porque el departamento está hecho un desastre, si me permites decirlo, además de que Lara se ve muy despeinada por no mencionar el hecho de que tú estás casi desnudo...

Ahhh... Es que... Pues... .- Takahashi comenzaba a tartamudear.

En eso, Taro entró al balcón, para gran alivio de Ian.

¿Y bien?.- les dijo.- ¿Ya acabaron de molerse a golpes? ¿No creen que es hora de comenzar a actuar?

Ambos hombres asintieron y regresaron a la sala junto con Misaki.

Bien, tenemos siete chalecos antibalas.- informó Sanae.- Lo que significa que uno de nosotros quedará desprotegido...

Entonces, uno de nosotros deberá quedarse aquí.- dijo Ian.

¡Ja! ¿Y quién quiere quedarse?.- preguntó Alisse, escéptica.

Yo no.- dijeron al unísono Genzo, Lara, Taro, Tsubasa y Sanae.

Pues entonces uno de nosotros se tendrá que arriesgar... .- Ian movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.- Me parece demasiado riesgo...

Por Lily, cualquier riesgo vale la pena.- dijo Genzo, enérgicamente. Los demás asintieron.- Estás hablando con las dos chicas que son sus mejores amigas, los dos chicos que son sus mejores amigos, la chica que es su hermana mayor y el hombre que está más que perdidamente enamorado de ella y ¿nos dices que estamos arriesgándonos demasiado por ella?

Todos voltearon a ver a Genzo cuando éste dijo las palabras: "el hombre que está más que perdidamente enamorado de ella". Era bastante obvio que se refería a él mismo.

Ya lo sabía... .- murmuró Sanae.

Supongo que tienes razón.- Ian sonrió.

En esos momentos, el celular de Genzo comenzó a repiquetear. Todos enmudecieron. Ian conectó el celular de Genzo a su teléfono para que la conversación se escuchara por el altavoz.

¿Hola?.- Genzo contestó en medio del silencio sepulcral.

Muy bien, Wakabayashi, llegó la hora.- murmuró el tipo que había secuestrado a Lily.- Y más vale que tus amiguitos no intenten hacérselas de héroes otra vez porque los mataré a todos sin remedio y Lily será la primera en morir...

Si la tocas te juro que... .- la voz de Genzo temblaba de ira.

Ya, calma, no te sulfures, recuerda que no estás en posición de amenazar... Recuerda que a la menor de mis órdenes y uno de mis subordinados matarán a tu novia.- amenazó el tipo.- Y para que veas que no te estoy mintiendo, te daré una pequeña muestra... Tráiganme a la chica.

Se escucharon ruidos de fondo a través del teléfono. Alisse y Sanae se apretaban las manos, llenas de angustia. Lara se puso muy pálida.

Habla.- ordenó el secuestrador.- Tu novio quiere oír tu linda voz.

¿Genzo?.- inquirió Lily.- Por favor, no vengas, no valgo la pena. No te arriesgues por mi...

Lara intentó decir algo, pero Ian la contuvo.

Aguanta, por favor.- pidió Genzo.- Iré por ti.

¡Qué románticos!.- dijo el secuestrador.- Y ahora, la muestra de que estoy hablando en serio.

Se escuchó un golpe seco, como el que haría la culata de una pistola al estamparse contra el suave rostro de una chica, seguido por un grito agudo por parte de Lily.

¡MALDITO!.- rugió Genzo.- ¡DESGRACIADO INFELIZ, ME LAS PAGARÁS! ¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLA DE NUEVO, HIJO DE PUT...!

Te dije que hablaba en serio. Y si no quieres que más tarde le corte una mano o un dedo a la chica, te aconsejo que nos proporciones una buena cantidad de dinero, digamos 100 millones de dólares.

¡Es demasiado!.- gritó Lily, quien aun lloraba.- ¡Genzo, no lo hagas!

¿Cómo quieres el dinero? ¿Te lo pongo en un maletín o en una bolsa con un número de pesos dibujado en el costado?.- Genzo casi se agarra a golpes el teléfono.

Qué buen sentido del humor tienes.- gruñó el secuestrador.- A ver si sigues de tan buen humor cuando veas el cadáver mutilado de tu chica...

Ya, por favor.- pidió Genzo.- Dime qué quieres que haga...

Bien, pues la época del dinero en efectivo quedó atrás.- respondió el secuestrador.- Era muy arriesgado dado que el número de serie de los billetes se puede rastrear, así que ahora lo haremos de otra manera. Como te dijimos en nuestra llamada anterior, lo que debes hacer ahora es dejarte meter todos los goles que puedas en el siguiente partido que tendrá Japón. Hemos apostado 100 millones de dólares en su contra y solo tú nos puedes dar ese dinero...

¡NOOO, GENZO!.- gritó Lily.- ¡NO LO HAGAS!

Cállate.- el secuestrador volvió a golpear a Lily.

De acuerdo. Pero a cambio quiero que me concedan algo.- exigió Genzo, tratando de mantener la calma.- Supongo que varios de ustedes irán al partido a presenciar nuestra derrota en persona. Pues bien, quiero que lleven a Lily con ustedes y que la dejen libre al final del encuentro.

¡Ya te dije que no estás en posición de exigir nada! ¿Acaso quieres que la mate en este mismo instante?.- por el teléfono se oyó el chasquido de un arma.

No lo harás, porque si lo haces no tendrás el dinero.- Genzo mantuvo la sangre fría en el momento crucial.

El secuestrador se quedó callado por varios momentos. Todos se quedaron a la expectativa, con los nervios a flor de piel, mirando a Genzo al tiempo que rogaban que él supiera lo que estaba haciendo. El silencio solo era cortado por el llanto insistente de Lily.

De acuerdo.- aceptó el secuestrador.- Llevaremos a tu novia al partido. Pero te advierto que ante la menor señal de que nos has traicionado la haré matar inmediatamente.

El secuestrador cortó la comunicación.

Bueno, pues al menos conseguí que la llevaran al partido.- comentó Genzo.- Lo demás depende de mí...

¿En verdad vas a dejarte anotar todos los goles que pueda hacer el equipo contrario?.- quiso saber Sanae.- ¿Perderás tu racha de invicto?

¿Crees que Lily no lo vale?.- respondió Genzo, con otra pregunta.

Claro.- Sanae sonrió.- Por supuesto que lo vale.

Espero que sepan lo que hacen... .- gruñó Lara, por lo bajo.- Se trata de la vida de mi hermana...

El partido será pasado mañana.- dijo Taro, mirando compasivamente a Lara.- Creo que deberíamos de avisarle al entrenador Gamo de...

De ninguna manera.- lo cortó Genzo.- No meteremos a nadie más en esto.

Nadie respondió. Todos sabían que involucrar a más gente en el asunto podría poner en riesgo la vida de Lily.

Será mejor que nos vayamos.- comentó Tsubasa.- Ha sido un largo día...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El día del partido llegó. Sobra decir que los ocho chicos casi no pudieron conciliar el sueño la noche anterior... Y ellos no eran los únicos... Lily, encerrada en su cárcel de oro, rezaba para que Genzo y los demás no se pusieran en peligro innecesario por ella...

Ian repartió antes del encuentro los chalecos antibalas que les había conseguido su hermana.

Pónganse sus chalecos antibalas.- ordenó Ian.- No podemos perder más tiempo.

Uh, ojalá hubiera chalecos para todos los jugadores.- murmuró Alisse.

Pues sí, pero ni siquiera tenemos chalecos suficientes para todos nosotros.- replicó Ian.- Además, el resto del equipo japonés no está involucrado, así que dudo mucho que ellos estén en peligro.

Los japoneses y la chilena obedecieron, pero Lara se quedó inmóvil.

Ponte tu chaleco.- le dijo Ian a la mexicana, tendiéndole el último chaleco.

No lo necesito.- lo rechazó Lara.- Soy policía y sé cómo cuidarme de estos tipos...

Mira, si crees que voy a permitir que pongas en peligro tu vida estás muy equivocada.- replicó Ian.- Ponte este chaleco en este instante.

Tú no me mandas.- retó Lara, fieramente.

Mi chica ruda.- Ian se acercó tanto a Lara que solo ella pudo escuchar sus palabras.- Ni loco dejaría que alguien te hiciera daño...

Ian tomó el chaleco y se colocó a Lara. Después de abrochárselo las manos de él se detuvieron por un instante en la cintura de ella. Lara lo miró con ojos como platos, poniéndose coloradísima.

Ian... .- susurró ella.- No... Yo...

No me digas nada.- murmuró él.- Solo quédate en silencio...

¿Ya terminaron de coquetear?.- preguntó Alisse, de repente, sorprendiendo a los jóvenes.

No estábamos coqueteando.- gruñó Lara, aun muy colorada.- Solo planeamos técnicas de escape...

Sí, como no... En fin, ¿tienen ya un plan?.- Alisse elevó sus ojos al cielo.

El estadio estaba a reventar. Los japoneses se debatirían en un duelo con Holanda. La afición gritó emocionada cuando sus equipos favoritos salieron al campo de juego. Genzo miraba con angustia hacia las tribunas, esperando ver el rostro que tanto quería entre la multitud...

Hay demasiadas personas.- susurró Tsubasa, a su oído.- No creo que podamos verla...

Sin embargo, cuando la multitud de reporteros comenzó a fotografiar al que sería el equipo titular, uno de ellos, que obviamente llevaba lentes oscuros, le hizo una seña a Wakabayashi. Lo señaló con un dedo y después hizo la clásica señal del pulgar apuntando hacia el suelo... Fue un signo muy claro...

Genzo volteó hacia la zona hacia donde el reportero miraba por detrás de su hombro. Y lo invadió un tenue rayo de esperanza. Parada junto al campo, muy cerca de los jueces de línea (a quienes por cierto parecía no importarles la presencia de la chica), estaba Lily quien lo miraba entre llorosa y esperanzada. A un lado de ella estaba un tipo que usaba gabardina, gorro y lentes oscuros y le sujetaba fuertemente el brazo.

No lo hagas, Gen.- murmuró ella.

Por ti, daría mi vida entera.- respondió él.

El partido estaba por comenzar. Genzo se instaló frente a su portería. Muy cerca de él, en las tribunas, Lily y su secuestrador lo miraban expectantes. El árbitro silbó el inicio del partido. Había llegado la hora...

**Notas:**

Lily y Genzo saben leer los labios, jeje.

¿Se les hizo mucho 100 millones de dólares?


	17. ¿Solo de tragedias vive el hombre?

**Capítulo 17. ¿¿Solo te tragedias vive el hombre? ****  
****By Vini Astrea.**

Flashback   
Takahashi se ponía a pensar que por dicho partido, la seguridad del estadio no estaba ni al 20 ya que el encuentro no generaría algún tipo de trifulca pues los aficionados de ambos equipos (japoneses y holandeses) eran de los más tranquilos y respetuosos que existen en el mundo del soccer. -- pero…es que también puede correr peligro los demás jugadores….mmm… no creo que sean tan tontos e ingresen al estadio con armas…posiblemente usen a un francotirador para tener amenazada a Lily... --- miles de pensamientos invadían la mente de Takahashi mientras se hacía sus curaciones e inyectaba para el dolor de sus heridas.

Paralelamente:   
- bien niñita... iràs a precenciar la derrota de tu noviecito (PAF); oye tù! -- se dirigia el principal maleante al subordinado despùes de darle un golpe a Lily -- comunicame con el motorolo del estadio --

-----------------   
Un dìa antes del encuentro estaban reunidos Genzo, Taro, Tsubasa, Sanae, Alisse y Lara en la casa de Ian.

- bien muchachos, les tengo buenas y malas noticias -- decìa un tanto serio este chico de pelo alborotado (ya peinate cuñao xD)  
Genzo se encontraba sentado y se puso de pie ràpidamente golpenado la pared - bueno, menos misterio y ya dinos que ha pasado--

- vaya.. sì que eres odioso! -- murmuraba Lara a lo que Wakabayashi la alcanzò a escuchar y le hizo un gesto nada carismàtico

- dejen que Ian nos diga y luego se pelean -- intervenìa Alisse mientras llegaba con un par de bocadillos.

- algo està muy extraño en el estadio, pedí que me comunicaran con el coordinador de seguridad para plantearle el asunto y ver la manera de recibir algún tipo de apoyo--

- apoyo, cómo de qué tipo? -- perguntaba Nakazawa al desconocer los temas de seguridad  
- apoyo de protecciòn a los jugadores, cámaras de circuito cerrado, infiltrados, observadores, seguridad en la entrada del estadio, etc -- explicaba Ozhora

- bueno...me pasaron con otro encargado, según esto mi contaco que es el coordinador está de vacaciones y dejaron a otro sujeto que no conozco al cargo, le pedí de favor que si me enviaba un listado de sus cámaras que manejan, y otro listado de la gente que iba a estar checando en la entrada con el detector de metales, entre otras cosas...  
- y?  
- pues me lo negó todo, se protó muy mal; chicos... si algo sucede, solo tendremos los chalecos; no podemos meter ningún tipo de arma para nuestra defensa propia...aunque... si nos metemos al estadio junto con el equipo de la selección japonesa, no sospecharan que traemos los chalecos--

- y algún tipo de armas meter de esa manera, con la selecciòn? -- preguntaba Alisse mientras expresaba la mirada de angustia y nerviosismo

- eso ya sería muy arriesgado para todos -- le contestaba Tsubasa... --pues si nos agarran, todos estaremos en problemas de algùn modo y podría pasar de lo peor--

- lo que dice Tsubasa, es cierto... mejor pensemos la manera en cómo perder el encuentro sin que sea tan notorio -- añadía Taro mientras abrazaba a la angustiada Alisse

un gran golpe se escuchò -- ey Wakabayashi, tranquilo! -- 

Enseguida, un silencio se tornó en la habitación

-----fin flashback---

_- "aficionados que viven la intensidad del futbol... nos encontramos en este partido amistoso donde las escuadras de Japón y Holanda medirán su potencialidad mano a mano en este gran estadio..." -- _decía el comentarista del estadio mientras las ovaciones se escuchaban por todo el lugar

---otro flashback..--  
- Entrenador Gamo -- Era Tsubasa quien hablaba un día antes del encuentro por la noche en la habitación del entrandor y depúes de la charla con el equipo  
- sí Ozhora, qué pasa?  
- necesito pedirle un favor muy importante...-- Ozhora suspiró y se rascó el mechón oscuro--- sé que es el primer amistoso contra Holanda, pero...no me meta mañana con los titulares .-  
- pero... qué estás diciendo?... qué es lo que te pasa para que me pidas algo así..

Tsubasa tranquilamente le contó a Gamo lo sucedido con Lily del Valle y lo que iba a pasar si no hacían caso a las amenazas... Gamo estaba escuchándolo mientras sentía la impotencia por no poder hacer nada y de paso por saber que tendrían que perder el encuentro pues una vida estaba en peligro, aún así conservó la calma y se resignó

- bien Tsubasa... no te meteré al partido, pero... nadie debe saber lo que está pasando, todos deberán jugar como suelen hacerlo y ya Genzo se encargará de ponerle teatro al encuentro... no nos quedará más que esperar .-

El dìa del encuentro en los vestidores, Gamo daba la alineación y al no nombrar a Tsubasa muchos murmullos se escucharon en el lugar, fue así que Gamo con esa frialdad les dijo que dejaran de rumorar --- Misaki, serás capitán.- decía Gamo mientras le daba la banda

Genzo y Misaki no daban crédito a lo sucedido, Ozhora solo con la mirada les dijo que no se preocuparan y que siguieran el plan.   
---fin flashback---

Mientras tanto, Alisse, Sanae y Lara ya estaban en la zona del campo donde se sienta la reserva del equipo Japonés observando como el árbitro daba la última mirada antes de dar al silbadaso inicial...

- oigan, ya vieron... el número 10 está en la banca! -- comentaba Kleistmeinf a Caesar  
- no importa... anotaremos muchos goles a Wakabayashi y los derrotaremos! -- gritaba con euforia Brian Cruyfforth cuando enseguida el árbitro dio el pitazo inicial   
----   
En ese momento, Takahashi merodeaba por el estadio intentando meterse a la cabina donde se encontraban las cámaras de seguridad y así buscar a Del Valle menor.

- mmm,no puedo estar aquí viendo el partido mientras sé que mi hermana está en algún lugar de este estadio -- decía LAra mientras se ponía de pie para salir de esa área del campo

- ey Lara, espéranos, Alisse y yo te acompañamos  
- oigan chicas!..-- era Tsubasa quien las detenía... 

-Narrador:_ "el partido está que arde... el número 12 John Naseibroliko hace una jugada con Guilt Caesar burlándo fácilmente a la defensiva nipona... rápidamente hacen el pase hacia Brian quien desde fuera del área saca su tremendo disparo_" -- mira esto Wakabayashi! -- El balón sale disparado con potencia  
- es mio! -- gritaba Genzo mientras se lanzaba hacia abajo de su arco izquierdo deteniendo tan espectacular disparo y pasando rápidamente a Makoto quien iniciaba la ofensiva

-- ah, ¿¿a Genzo se le olvida que debe dejarse anotar goles? -- preguntaba Alisse un poco histérica al ver tremenado paradón del portero, a lo que Ozhora la calmó contándole el plan que habían creado. 

Es así que Ian con un gaffette de reportero lograba colarse al cuarto de cámaras en donde afortunadamente el encargado no estaba, realizando así una rápida búsqueda de ubicación entre los miles de espectadores  
- dónde estás.. dónde estas! -- 

--   
_Izawa conduce el balón unos metros y hace un paso a las piernas de Misaki... Aoi se ve descubierto y manda razo el pase... Shingo recibe pero de repente recibe la marca de Leon Deeke_- no pasarás enano! ---  
_Dekke hace una fuerte barrida robando el balón a Aoi y en combinaciòn defensiva logra mandar el balón hasta las piernas de Naseinbroliko quien con Guilt Caesar realizan unas cuantas paredes...Misugi a pesar de ordenar la defensiva se queda con marca personal a Brian y solo mira como aquella combinaciòn se adentra..._

_"son 3 contra 1... Misugi no puede solo, Brian de nuevo hace el tiro y es... GOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLL...GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL de Holanda!... al parecer un tiro muy sencillo en donde el portero Wakabayashi se quedò perplejo! _" --- eran las palabras del narrador al ver tan fàcil gol pero con una buena jugada previa

Genzo solo bajaba la cabeza, tomaba el balón y lo mandaba al centro de la cancha para que iniciaran de nuevo. 

------------------   
- muy bien... va uno... ya vez que tu noviecito te quiere? -- decía aquel sujeto alemán al oido de Lily...y cuidadito con que me hagas un drama eh!... te tengo bien vigiladita!

Lily solo hizo una mueca de digusto y siguió mirando el partido y al estadio para ver si se encontraba una cara familiar.   
------   
_"Ryo conduce el balón hasta la cancha... manda pase lejos hasta Kojiro quien baja con el pecho y se acomda el balón"_- allá va insolentes! -- Kojiro se disponía a realizar su tiro cuando le llegaron la "Giant Combi" conformada por Dorkmen y Leon robándole el balón.  
_"Misaki, Aoi y Matsuyama hacen marcaciòn por zona..."_

-   
Paralelamente, Ian seguia con aquellas cámaras ---(?) por què Ozhora no està jugando?... bueno ahí siguen las chicas... es hora de dar marcha al plan.

Takahashi se comunicaba con Lara por un Walkie tokie diciéndole que pusieran en marcha el plan. Ella informó a Alisse, Sanae y pues de paso a Tsubasa ya que estaba ahí; fue en ese momento que las chicas se retiraron de ese espacio por el túnel del estadio quedàndose Ozhora mirando a su alrededor.

- bien chicas.. entonces ya saben qué hacer...busquen con cuidado con estos binoculares mientras yo voy a apoyar al tonto de Ian que no encuentra a Lily, cualquier cosa nos comunicamos -- informaba LAra mientras se iba.  
Fue así que Alisse y Sanae se separaron y se fueron al palco sur y norte respectivamente.

_----"seguimos en el encuentro... Japón ya se encuentra abajo 3-0 en tan pocos minutos... se ha visto una escuadra nipona muy desconcentrada _-- decía el narrador mientras en el equipo japonés se sentía cierta inseguridad

- vamos carajo! --- gritaba Misugi mientras hacía salir a su defensa hasta la mitad de la cancha para achicar el área. 

_"Caeser tiene el balón pero se lo roba Makoto ràpidamente y sale por la banda... "_

- ey... te has visto muy lento! -- decìa Lara mientras ingresaba a aquel cuarto misteriosamente solo  
-- tranquila, estoy buscando cuidadosamente en todas partes.. no sabemos cuantos puede haber camuflajeados como aficionados

En eso... un sujeto entran al cuarto muy violentos  
- Lara.. cuidado! -- Ian detiene el golpe que ella iba a recibir pero recibe un rodillazo en el estòmago lo que provoca la caìda. 

Del Valle sin pensarlo dos veces manda el puñetazo lo que fàcilmente es esquivado por aquel sujeto grande

- jajajajaj.. una chica tan linda que està haciendo aquì? -- preguntaba ese sujeto mientras intentaba besar a aquella chica ruda, pero no lo consiguió pues Takahashi le plantó tremendo guamazo que este cayó inconsciente.  
- estás bien?  
- yo pude defenderme sola!

Ian revisó para percatarse de que el individuo no trajera ningún arma, pero su sorpresa fue que sí la traía, a parte de que tenia un gaffette falso  
- esto es muy sospechoso.

de repente, Alisse da avizo que ha encontrado a un sujeto con una cámara en el techo de un palco mayor y al dirigirse con los binoculares para ver a donde apuntaba, encontró a Lily.

- Sanae.. tú estás más cerca de los guardias de seguridad, infòrmales que hay un sujeto en un techo el cual no debería estar ahí, Alisse, quedate con la mirada fija ahí en esa zona a ver si puedes encontrar alguna reacción más... yo y Lara iremos hasta donde están los camarógrafos  
- ok! --- decían ambas chicas por los radiocomunicadores 

El àrbitro ha pitado el medio tiempo del partido; Japón sigue en ceros mientras que Holanda consiguió el número 4. las dos escuadras se dirijen a sus vestidores, fue entonces que Genzo ve pasar a Ian corriendo y lo sigue... Misaki ve que Wakabayashi emprende la carrera y también va tras de él, lo mismo hace Ozhora dejando estos tres sujetos con las miradas extrañas a los demás de la selección.  
- qué mosca les pico? -- se preguntaba Ryo  
- oye... como que engordaron, no? -- hacía el comentario Aoi 

- Ian! Ian!... detente! -- gritaba Genzo por aquel pasillo vacio   
Takahashi se detenìa -- ya vi a Lily! --- gritaba este chico delgado  
- sì, yo también, está donde los camarógrafos!   
- y por què no me dijiste?  
- y cómo querías que te dijera!...hacerte señales de humo o que?

-bueno, ya chicos...tranquilos... qué vamos a hacer? --pregunta Misaki al llegar donde ellos  
- pues.. parece que hay un francotirador en uno de los techos, Sanae ya fue a dar aviso a la seguridad del estadio

- idiota!..cómo se te ocurrió eso?... que no vez que si se ha visto faltas de seguridad es porque están en complicidad!--- decía Ozhora muy molesto pero con un comentario atinado, lo que puso a Ian a pensar, afortunadamente el estadio era tan grande que Sanae se perdió y no pudo dar aviso, fue así que se comunicaron y Takahashi le dijo a Sanae que le diera la ubicación pues Tsubasa iría por ella. 

- Alisse a Ian, Alisse a Ian --  
- qué pasó Alisse...?  
- pues... Lara está a unos cuantos metros de lily!  
- què!  
- demonios!

Ian emprendió la marcha a todo lo que daba seguido de Misaki y Genzo, pero Taro detuvo a Genzo dicèndole que èl tenìa que regresar a la cancha y a pesar del berrinche de Wakabayashi, èste tuvo que regresar.  
Gamo, al notar la ausencia de Misaki, hizo cambios. Los demàs jugadores estaban con la gran incògnita, poco a poco salìan nuevamente a la cancha.

Ian y Taro seguían corriendo, pero Takahashi tomò otro camino  
- ey!.. la zona de camarògrafos està por acà!  
- pero el presunto francotirador està acà.. y tengo que ir hacìa ese lugar... tù ve hacia donde se encuentran... -- Ian brincaba una bardita y subìa por unas escaleras --_ Alisse...!... què pasa?--- _  
- pues Lara està a punto de llegar...  
-_ y aquel sujeto que estaba en el techo...? _-- preguntaba Ian mientras abrìa una puerta que era la del techo.  
Alisse miraba hacia ese lugar cuando vio un movimiento misterioso de ese suejto

--------------   
_"hay cambios en la selecciòn japonesa... el nùmero 11 Taro Misaki serà reemplazado... y arrancamos con la mitad del segundo tiempo... Holanda ràpidamente se va al contra ataque"_

Genzo estaba angustiadisimo pues desde ese lado de la cancha no podía ver a Lily

- Genzo.. cuidado! -- le gritaba Misugi  
Genzo reaccionó tarde y el balón lo golpeó en el estómago logrando desviar impresionantemente el disparo haciendo que el balón saliera, pero éste quedando sofocado y en el suelo.

Lily se separó un poco de su agresor para asomarse mejor a la cancha, a lo que el otro le apretó el brazo, de repente, por un comunicador que traìa èl se escuchaban unos golpes 

Alisse tenía la mirada con los binoculares hacía aquel techo en donde Ian ya había llegado y le ponía una tremenda paliza al sospechoso

-cobarde! (paf!)

_"las asistencias mèdicas entran ya al campo a atender al guardameta...parece que habrá un cambio! _-- decía el narrador lo que puso en alerta al secuestrador quien poco a poco junto con Lily salía de esa zona. Ambas hermanas del Valle se miraron, pero permanecieron en silencio; Lara de lejecitos seguía a Lily

- ey.. q pasa?...contesta! -- decía el alemán por el Walkie tokie

Ian recibía duros golpes y escuchaba _"ey..que pasa?...contesta!"..."estoy saliendo de la zona... te veo en donde quedamos._  
Ian recibe un cabezaso en su cabeza y se desmaya. El sujeto agarra aquella "cámara", le abre un compartimiento secreto y saca un arma emergente, en seguida se va de ese lugar con aquella "cámara".

Alisse veía que Ian había quedado en el suelo y avisaba a Lara que el otro sospechoso traia un arma, que tuviera cuidado.  
- claro, sé cuidarme sola...en cuanto a Ian... que poco aguanta.- Lara seguía de lejos a Lily a quien veía que era jaloneada por el alemán

-------------   
_"seguimos en el encuentro, Gamo hace un cambio...sale Wakabayashi y entra Wakazimazu"_

- Puff!... un pequeño golpe y Wakabayashi se da por vencido!.- se burlaba Brian mientras los demàs de su selecciòn soltaba la carcajada  
- jajaja, donde quedó el super portero eh, jajajaja .- todo holanda hacía burla

- "estúpidos" pensaba Genzo mientras era sacado del campo y llevado a la enfermería donde el doctor lo iba a checar y éste portero lo empujó saliendo del consultorio en busca de su querida Lily

en el lugar acordado, en un recóndito lugar del estadio, ya se encontraban los alemanes con Lily  
- y qué paso? .- preguntaba el líder  
- pues un mocoso se me abalanzó y peleamos, me dio duró el desgraciado, pero lo descalabré y lo dejé inconsciente...pero, qué haremos ahora?...a pesar de que vamos ganando, quizá ese tal Ken no permita ni un solo gol más y... .- decía desesperado el cómplice a lo que el líder lo calmó  
- shh... escucha... es otro gol.-

- Lara, no hagas esto...es muy arriesgado! .- decía Misaki mientras intentaba detener a Lara quien había sacado un arma   
- Tranquilo Misaki, yo sé lo que hago, aparte, tengo experiencia en esto; mejor ten mi walkie tokie y ve por Alisse .- Lara le lanzaba el walkie tokie a Taro y corría por otro pasillo

_- Alisse, estás bien?_ .- preguntaba Taro mientras corría sin saber a donde ir  
- ah, hola Misaki, sí estoy bien.- respondía Farfán mientras veía por los binoculares a Takahashi aún en el suelo  
_- dame tu ubicación y voy por tí enseguida, esto se pone un poco feo y debo protegerte_  
Alisse se sacó un poco de onda con dicho comentario, pero no dijo nada al respecto, solo le dió la ubicación a Misaki y volvió a mirar a través de los binoculares a donde se encontraba Ian...pero...éste ya no estaba.

- suéltenme! .- gritaba Del Valle, Lily cuando intentó zafarse lográndolo y corriendo un poco, pero no fue mucha su huída ya que fácilmente la atraparon  
- estúpida! (paf) golpeaba el líder tirándola al suelo. Lily ya estaba con la cabeza agachada, y abruptamente la levantó echando mirada asesina a su agresor con el ojo rojo que rápidamente se convertiría en moretón

en eso, Lara salió de por ahí - "manos arriba o disparo"- Genzo salió inesperadamente por uno de los pasillos gritàndo encabronado "yá déjenla en paz cabrones"; la distracción se hizo tal que Lily salió corriendo por otro rumbo, sin pensarlo, el maleante le apuntó a Lily y apretó el gatillo, pero justamente Ian llegó y la tumbó al suelo para que la bala no le pegara (las armas traen silenciodores)a su vez, el otro disparaba contra Lara quien con una marometa impresionante lograba escudirse trás de una columna  
- Ian?  
- Lily...ponte este chaleco y ve con Genzo lo màs pronto posible... ey Waka! .- le gritaba Takahashi cuando Lily era herida en una pierna  
- ay! --gritaba de dolor  
- Lily! .- gritaba desde un muro Genzo mientras veía los impactos de bala en el muro y sentir la impotencia de no poder hacer nada

- Lara...ayúdame y cúbreme la espalda! .- gritaba Ian mientras desefundaba dos armas y disparaba lo que ocasinó la total atención de estos dos alemanes en estos dos chicos. Rápidamente Genzo se fue acercando con Lily quien se ponía su cinturón en la pierna para evitar una hemorragia mayor...Genzo la ayudó a ponerse de pie y se disponían a irse cuando salió un tercer alemán quien apuntó con su arma semi-automática a Genzo y detonó las 15 balas.

_- el partido está que arde!... holanda va arriba 6-0 en unas grandiosas combinaciones de los delanteros holándeses y defensas. Apesar de la gran defensa comandada por Jun Misugi, Japón no ha podido hacer mayor daño y es que falta la combinación de oro conformada por Taro y Tsubasa; Aoi al a cabeza no puede acoplarse tan fácil con Teppei e Izawa_

- qué hacemos? .- preguntaba Alisse  
- mmm, vamos a los vestidores para de ahí llamar a seguridad .- le respondía Taro mientras la tomaba de la mano y corrían 

Han pasado dos días desde aquel incidente, el rescate un tanto violento fue, pero se logró rescatar a Lily aunque se encuentra muy grave de salud ya que empujó a Genzo y recibió las 15 detonaciones, si bien es cierto el chaleco antibalas le ayudo, hubo un impacto que le entró por el brazo-axila pasando cerca de órganos internos sin olvidar las heridas en brazos, piernas. Los doctores habían hecho lo posible, pero Lily no daba respuesta y seguía en coma.

Ian logró darle a aquel tercer sujeto que apareció frente a Lily y Genzo un tiro de gracia en la frente para matarlo, pero le costó recibir varios disparos entre la espalda y la pierna, está a punto de morir por las heridas tan graves pues se quitó su chaleco para dárselo a Lily.

Lara logró también mal herir a los alemanes, aunque mató al líder quien detonaba toda la carga de su escuadra(arma) sobre Ian, el otro sujeto maleante quedó tirado en el suelo aún con vida.

Alisse, Sanae, Taro y Tsubasa llegaron a donde sus amigos para ayudarlos y llevar a Ian y Lily de urgencia al hospital más cercano.

En el estadio casi todo pasó en incógnita, al menos para los espectadores pues la policía hizo un buen trabajo de "no pánico". Ha sido acordonada el área del lugar de los hechos y se hacen las investigaciones respectivas. La selección japonesa se encuentra a la expectativa de la salud de Takahashi y Del Valle.

El desplegado del día siguiente en los periódicos fueron "Japón pierde contra Holanda mientras que mueren líderes de una mafia poderosa alemana en pleno partido". "Muerte Japonesa... cae la selección y hay muertos en el estadio". "Lara del Valle, agente especial logra la detención de un cartel de secuestradores...hay dos muertos y tres heridos de gravedad". "de futbolistas a héroes; Genzo, Taro y Tsubasa en acción..."

Lara y Genzo y compañia... solo esperan.

continuará.


	18. Despertar

**Capítulo 18. Despertar.- por Lily de Wakabayashi.**

Ella seguía sin despertar. Su alma parecía haber abandonado su frágil cuerpo... Él la miraba con mucha tristeza e impotencia por no poder hacer nada... Todo dependía de la vida, los médicos ya lo habían hecho casi todo...

Un par de enfermeras entraron a la habitación. Debía ser el cambio de turno...

Lily ya es paciente conocida por el servicio.- hablaba Rose, la enfermera de la mañana.- Tiene indicado que siempre esté alguien con ella dadas sus condiciones... .- la enfermera carraspeó levemente al ver a Genzo.- Tiene como solución una Hartmann de l000 para vena permeable, de medicamentos tiene indicado ranitidina un ámpula IV cada l2 horas...

Genzo pronto se distrajo, ya que él no entendía nada de indicaciones médicas. Lo único de lo que él estaba seguro era de que Lily no despertaba y nada más. Ni siquiera sabía si ella podía oírlo...

Mi nombre es Imelda y voy a estar con ustedes en el turno de tarde.- anunció la enfermera que llegaba.- Para lo que se le ofrezca.

Gracias.- respondió Genzo, secamente.

La enfermera salió, dejando al arquero solo y visiblemente triste. Genzo acomodó una silla a un lado de la cama de Lily y se sentó. Comenzó a acariciar el suave cabello castaño oscuro de la muchacha al tiempo que luchaba por no recordar...

_-FLASH BACK-_

_¡Genzo!.- gritó Lily, cuando el alemán descargó la pistola contra él._

_Genzo sintió cómo Lily lo empujaba al suelo, para después ver una de las peores escenas: Genzo vio como Lily era acribillada por las 15 balas. Algunas dieron de lleno en el chaleco antibalas, cosa que según los doctores la salvó de una muerte inmediata, pero las otras había conseguido hacer mucho daño en la chica... Lily cayó, semiinconsciente, a los brazos de Genzo._

_¡NOOOO! ¡LILY!.- Genzo, aterrado, sostuvo a la chica contra su cuerpo._

_Gen... .- murmuraba Lily. Un hilillo de sangre escurría de la comisura de la boca.- Yo... Yo... Siento haber sido tan amargada contigo..._

_No hables de eso ahora.- pedía Genzo, tratando de contener las lágrimas.- Debes resistir..._

_Gen... Yo... Te amo... .- fueron las últimas palabras que Lily alcanzó a decir antes de sumirse en la completa oscuridad..._

_-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-_

Ya había pasado una semana desde entonces, y Lily aun continuaba en terapia intensiva. Sus heridas sanaban lentamente, pero nadie sabía si su cerebro también lo haría. Lily nunca dio señales de querer despertar del coma y eso estaba volviendo locos a todos, pero sobre todo a Genzo.

Y al final de cuentas, no pude protegerte.- murmuró Genzo, derramando una lágrima.- Ojalá hubiera podido decirte... Si tan solo no hubiera sido tan idiota... Ni tan cobarde...

Pero Lily, como siempre, no dio señales de que lo hubiera escuchado...

Lara abrió suavemente la puerta de la habitación. Ella había recibido un golpe doble: aparte de su hermana, también había salido herido de gravedad Ian. Ahora que él también estaba en coma, Lara se había dado cuenta de la verdad: se había enamorado del joven Takahashi. Era dos años menor que ella, era un mocos rebelde y engreído, pero Lara había alcanzado a conocer su ternura oculta, su pasión desbordada... Ahora que Genzo cuidaba a Lily las 24 horas del día, Lara podía hacerse cargo de Ian. Pero eso, poco a poco, iba consumiendo las fuerzas de ambos. Lo que más desesperaba a Genzo y a Lara era el hecho de que ninguno de los dos seres a quienes amaban despertaban de su largo sueño.

Genzo no se percató de la presencia de Lara, y ella pudo ver cómo el arquero limpiaba con suavidad el rostro de Lily, le curaba los golpes que había recibido en el rostro y le cepillaba el cabello. Lara notó que en los actos de Wakabayashi se demostraba un amor increíble y puro hacia su hermana.

Deberías ir a descansar.- habló Lara, en voz baja, sobresaltando a Genzo.

Lo mismo digo.- Genzo miró a Lara.

Ella vio en los ojos de él la misma desesperación, impotencia y rabia que se reflejaba en sus propios ojos.

Pero me las pagarán.- murmuró Genzo, mirando a Lily.- Esto no se va a quedar así.

Los tipos que hicieron esto ya están rindiendo cuentas con un Poder Superior.- habló Lara, sabiamente.- Y el resto pronto serán juzgados.

Pero eso no es suficiente.- Genzo golpeó la pared.- Quisiera tener a esos tipos cerca de mí y cobrarme una a una todas las heridas que Lily recibió por mi culpa.

Te pegaron en donde más te duele.- musitó Lara.- ¿Verdad?

Sí... .- la voz de Genzo era apenas un susurro.

Genzo se metió las manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta y se topó con algo con lo que no se esperaba: el collar que le había regalado a Lily. Ella aun lo llevaba puesto el día en que la rescataron y Genzo se lo quitó poco antes de que la ambulancia se la llevara. Genzo miró el collar y lo odió con toda su alma.

"Todo por este maldito collar", pensó Genzo, "Maldita la hora en que pensé en regalárselo... ".

" Y todo, por no tener el valor de decirle frente a frente que la quiero".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por supuesto, la prensa acosaba día tras día a los jugadores japoneses. Querían saber cómo era que había estado todo y más de uno tenía la duda de si la derrota de Japón no tendría que ver con el secuestro de Lily Del Valle. Afortunadamente, el entrenador Gamo los mantuvo a todos a raya e incluso amenazó con entablar una demanda legal contra aquel reportero que osara acercarse a las habitaciones de Takahashi y Del Valle. Tsubasa y Misaki eran los más acosados, ya que ellos habían estado involucrados directamente en el rescate. Tsubasa rara vez respondía las preguntas con algo más que un "sí" o un "no", pero Taro se tomaba su tiempo para tratar de ser amable con la prensa, cosa que no entendía Alisse.

¿Por qué pierdes tu tiempo en tratar de explicar lo que pasó a esos buitres?.- inquiría la chica, algo enojada.- En vez de que te preocupes por Lily...

Me preocupo por ella.- respondía Taro.- Por eso me encargo de que ellos sepan la verdad en vez de que arruinen más su vida con historias falsas.

Sanae, por su parte, rezaba por la salud de sus amigos. Recordaba vívidamente el primer día en que ella y Lily se conocieron y las lágrimas subían a su rostro cada vez que pensaba que quizás nunca más podría volver a reírse de sus bromas... Todos los japoneses estaban consternados, no solo por el hecho de que el suceso había pasado en Japón, sino también porque los compañeros del Nankatsu habían llegado a encariñarse mucho con la chica.

¿Creen que Lily se recupere?.- preguntó Izawa, una tarde en que ninguno tenía ánimos de entrenar.

Quien sabe. Los doctores ya han hecho todo lo que pueden... .- murmuró Kisugi.

Pobre Wakabayashi-san.- comentó Taki, en voz baja.- Lo que ha de estar sufriendo...

Sí. Y creo que lo que más lo está atormentando es que por salvarlo a él, Lily está tan grave...

Deberíamos ir y decirle que se vaya a descansar y que nosotros cuidaremos a Lily mientras él no está.- opinó Takasugi.

¡Ja! ¿Crees que aceptará? Wakabayashi-san no se separará de ella hasta que no despierte.- Kisugi sonrió levemente.

Ésas son las cosas que haces cuando te enamoras.- musitó Izawa.

Nadie dijo nada por algunos momentos. Todos contemplaban al cielo despejado, como si en él pudieran encontrar un poco de consuelo.

Extraño a Lily.- comentó Taki, de pronto.- Siempre tan alegre y optimista... Y era la única que podía enfrentársele al capitán y salir victoriosa.

Es cierto.- los demás coincidieron.

Y por cierto... .- Takasugi miró a sus compañeros.- ¿Por qué la prensa no sigue intentando entrevistar a Wakabayashi-san? Es al único al cual no han podido sacarle ni una palabra del asunto.

Porque Wakabayashi-san los amenazó con golpear hasta dejar inconsciente a cualquiera que se atreviera a preguntarle algo.- murmuró Kisugi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alisse, Taro, Sanae y Tsubasa fueron a visitar a Lily y a Ian. En el cuarto del primero encontraron a una desmoralizada Lara, que ya no sabía por quién soltarse a llorar, si por su hermana o por el joven del cual se había enamorado.

Ojalá hubiera podido hacer algo más... .- murmuró Lara, al borde del llanto. Acarició con suavidad la cabeza del joven Takahashi.

¿Qué dices? ¡Pero si fuiste tú quien prácticamente detuvo a esos tipos!.- exclamó Misaki.- ¡Si no hubiera sido por ti, quizás todos habríamos muerto!

¡Pero no pude evitar que lastimaran a mi hermana!.- gritó Lara, casi histérica.- ¡Ni tampoco que Ian saliera herido! Sé que Lily y yo nos peleamos muy seguido y que ella no me considera una buena hermana pero... Aun así, hubiera dado lo que fuera por poder protegerla...

Sanae se acercó a la joven llorosa y la abrazó. Lara ya estaba al límite de sus fuerzas.

No te preocupes, el amor hace milagros.- susurró Sanae.

¿El amor?.- esto sorprendió a Lara.

Sí. ¿Tú amas a Ian, no es cierto?

Eh... .- Lara se puso coloradísima.- Este...

Ni me respondas. Ya vi la respuesta en tu mirada.- Sanae le guiñó el ojo. Por eso te lo digo: ten fe en el poder del amor...

¿Y por mi hermana?.- quiso saber Lara, aunque ya conocía la respuesta.

Genzo luchará por ella.- susurró Sanae.

"El poder del amor... ".

Después de dejar a Lara mucho más tranquila, Tsubasa y los demás se fueron a visitar a Lily. La chica seguía exactamente como antes, sumida en su sueño profundo.

¿Cómo sigue?.- quiso saber Alisse.

Igual.- respondió Genzo, secamente.- Ya no sé que hacer para sacarla de ese estado...

Tranquilízate, Wakabayashi.- Misaki le puso a su amigo una mano en el hombro.- Ya se ha hecho todo lo humanamente posible, ahora solo nos queda...

Esperar.- completó Genzo.- Sí, eso ya lo sé.

Nadie sabía qué otra cosa decir. Todos sabían que a Wakabayashi le estaba remordiendo la conciencia por dentro.

Si tan solo... Si tan solo yo no... .- murmuró Genzo, alicaído.

Deja de atormentarte.- interrumpió Sanae.- Ya lo pasado, pasado.

¡Es que nunca pensé que Hoffmann me traicionaría!.- gritó Genzo.- ¡Nunca pensé que él se aprovecharía de lo que siento!

Creo que nadie lo pensó.- murmuró Tsubasa.

¡Y todo por este estúpido collar!.- Genzo sacó de su chaqueta el dije de corazón azul y lo arrojó contra la pared, en donde se fue a estrellar con un leve tintineo.- ¿Por qué pensé en regalárselo a Lily?

¿Tú se lo diste?.- preguntó Alisse, muy sorprendida.- Eso explica el por qué Lily lo cuidaba como un tesoro...

Sí, yo se lo dí.- respondió Genzo, ácidamente.- Le di la llave para una muerte segura...

Nadie contestó a eso, porque nadie iba a encontrar las palabras que evitaran que Wakabayashi volviera a estallar.

¿Puedo saber por qué se lo regalaste?.- quiso saber Sanae, al tiempo que levantaba el collar y lo colocaba con cuidado en la mesita de noche.

Porque Lily era... Lily es... .- Genzo carraspeó.- La indicada...

Ninguno supo con exactitud a qué se refería Wakabayashi, pero nadie quiso insistir. Después de un rato de hablarle animadamente a Lily para ver si ésta respondía, los jóvenes decidieron retirarse, más decaídos que cuando llegaron por el fracaso en su intento de hacer que Lily despertara.

Cuando todos se fueron, Genzo contempló el collar por varios minutos.

Lo que más me duele.- le habló a la joven dormida.- No es le hecho de que por mi culpa te secuestraron. Claro, eso me está haciendo trizas el corazón pero no es lo que más me angustia, sino el hecho de que saber que fui un completo cobarde con mis sentimientos.

Genzo se aproximó hasta la joven dormida y acercó su rostro al de Lily hasta quedar a tan solo unos centímetros.

Si no hubiera sido tan idiota y hubiera reconocido lo que siento... .- continuó el arquero, hablando en susurros.- Te habría dicho desde hace mucho tiempo... Que yo... Te amo, Lily.

Genzo se inclinó y besó los labios suaves de Lily. Y algo milagroso comenzó a suceder... Poco a poco, Wakabayashi sintió como el beso le era correspondido. Sorprendido, se separó de la joven y vio un espectáculo que casi lo hizo derramar las lágrimas: Lily comenzó a agitarse y poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos negros. Ella se sorprendió como cualquiera que despertara de un largo coma y trató de esbozar unas palabras:

¿Qué...?.- Lily se esforzaba por hablar.- ¿Qué estoy... haciendo aquí?

Genzo no lo podía creer. Lily había despertado.

Aunque Ian seguía sin reaccionar...

**Notas:**

Bueno, qué quieren, no me podía faltar la cursilería P. Por cierto, Alisse, eres tú quien está de turno para continuar la historia, te voy a pedir de favor enorme que me dejes a mí el explicar el por qué Genzo le regaló ese collar a Lily (jaja, me apunto para el capítulo que sigue después del de Alisse). Y de paso... ¿Qué les parece si ya vamos pensando en un final?

Y por favor... ¡No maten a Ian! ;;

Y por cierto... Rosy e Imelda son enfermeras del hospital en donde trabajo. No sé por qué pensé en incluirlas, quizás porque ambas son muy eficientes y me encanta trabajar con ellas -


	19. La esperanza debida

**Capítulo 19. La esperanza debida ****  
****Por Alisse**

Enrojeció bastante cuando entró y, lo primero que escuchó, fueron unos aplausos de sus compañeros de clases, que sonreían y la miraban...  
Lily por fin volvía a la escuela, ya salida del hospital hacía bastante días...  
Algo avergonzada, se acercó a su lugar y se sentó, sonriendo agradecida la cálida bienvenida que sus compañeros de clases les dieron

-¡Que gusto tenerte aquí, Lily!- le dijo animado Mamoru  
-¡Si!- apoyó Ishizaki –se te extrañaba mucho  
-Gracias amigos- dijo ella, sonriendo –yo también los echaba de menos y ya estaba algo aburrida de estar en el hospital  
-Oye, ¿y que fue lo que te dijo Wakabayashi cuando despertaste?- le preguntó Alisse en español y con una sonrisa pícara. Del Valle se sonrojó ligeramente  
-¿Y a ti que te importa?- le respondió la otra, mostrándole la lengua  
-Anda vamos, a Genzo no se lo pude sacar a pesar de todo lo que insistí...   
-¿Le preguntaste?  
-Si, pero no me hizo caso...- contestó Alisse, encogiéndose de hombros –me dijo que si seguía molestándolo contigo le iba a contar a Taro algo bien feo acerca de mi...- Lily se largó a reír -¡no te rías, lo peor de todo, es que no se me ocurre que mentira le puede decir... ¡tu novio es un chantajista!  
-¡Que Genzo no es mi novio!- replicó la otra, colorada. Alisse sonrió  
-Pero te gustaría, ¿eh?...  
-Deja de molestar, Farfán- le dijo Lily –deja de preocuparte por mi, yo que tu me preocupo por tú novio...

Alisse inmediatamente se dio vuelta y vio a Misaki conversando con la chica que más odiaba: Lina. Se quedó en silencio, mirándolos... murmuró una frase...

-¿Qué dijiste?- le preguntó Lily, mirándola más que divertida. Sabía perfectamente que Farfán odiaba a Lina porque a esta le gustaba Misaki, y, también, que era bastante celosa (aunque trataba por todos los medios de ocultarlo)  
-¡Nada!- la chica se sentó en su lugar, delante de ella, molesta con el mundo. Lily rió por lo bajo  
-Que mala eres- le dijo Sanae, sonriendo –sabes perfectamente cuanto odia Alisse a Lina, sobretodo cuando está cerca de Misaki...   
-Ella estaba molestando- replicó Lily, encogiéndose de hombros –le gusta molestar pero no aguanta que la molesten...  
-No es eso- sonrió Sanae –es que sabe que es verdad que debe preocuparse...  
-Hola, Lily- la saludó Tsubasa, que llegaba junto a Misaki -¿cómo te has sentido?  
-Ya muy bien, gracias- sonrió ella  
-Que bueno que ya puedas venir a clases- dijo Taro, sonriendo  
-Oye, Misaki- comenzó a molestar Nakazawa -¿qué tanto te decía Lina, eh?  
-Pues... en realidad... no era nada importante...- balbuceó -¿por... por qué preguntas?  
-Porque Alisse te vio...  
-Ay no...- el muchacho miró de reojo a la chica, que estaba leyendo un libro sentada en su lugar

En eso, llegó el profesor y todos volvieron a su asiento  
Lily suspiró, sonriendo. Si que había extrañado a sus amigos durante esos días...

Flashback 

_Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró en un lugar calmo... pero lo que más le llamó la atención aquella vez, fue que frente a ella estaba Genzo Wakabayashi, mirándola __  
__-Qué...?.- preguntó - ¿Qué estoy... haciendo aquí? ___

_Ella había despertado... ¡eso significaba que lo peor había pasado! __  
__Por unos momentos, Genzo no pudo decir palabra, mirándola más que embobado ___

_-Li... Lily...- balbuceó, luego sonrió -¡estás bien! ___

_La chica lo miró aún algo confundida... ___

_-¿En dónde estoy, ¿qué haces tú acá?... __  
__-Estás en el hospital- le respondió Genzo, tomándole la mano inconscientemente –Lily, no tienes idea lo angustiado que he estado...- se sonrojó –que hemos estado –corrigió momentos después –estuviste en coma, muy mal... yo... yo pensé que... __  
__-Shhh- lo hizo callar ella, sonriendo –tú lo dijiste, lo peor ya paso – murmuró, sonriendo __  
__-Si...- sonrió el también –tienes razón... __  
__-Pero... ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió con los demás, ¿y los secuestradores? ___

_A Wakabayashi se le oscureció la vista durante unos momentos, Lily se sintió muy angustiada ___

_-¿Qué paso?- insistió __  
__-Bueno...- comenzó Wakabayashi –es... es Ian... __  
__-¿Qué le paso a él?- preguntó Lily __  
__-Está mal...- respondió Genzo, en un murmullo –Lara lo está cuidando __  
__-¿Lara, ¿qué hace aquí Lara? __  
__-Es una historia algo larga- respondió Wakabayashi, con un suspiro cansado –desde que... te secuestraron... algunas cosas han cambiado... __  
__-¿A si, ¿cómo que? __  
__-Bueno... yo... Lily, hay algo que... quiero decirte __  
__-¿Si, ¿qué cosa?- preguntó Del Valle, algo nerviosa pero muy curiosa __  
__-Que... bueno... yo... yo... __  
__-¿Tu qué?- preguntó ella, mirándolo con más curiosidad aún __  
__-Yo...- Wakabayashi se fue acercando lentamente a ella... se iban a besar, ¡estaban a punto! Y... __  
__-¡Genzo, Ian des...! ___

_Alisse se detuvo a la mitad de la frase, mirando a los chicos con ojos sorprendidos, luego sonrió pícaramente... ___

_-Mira, que son...- molestó Alisse __  
__-Cállate, Farfán – gruñó Wakabayashi –si que eres inoportuna... __  
__-¿Qué sabía yo que Lily se había despertado?- dijo la otra, pero de pronto, pareció reaccionar -¡Ah, ¡estás bien, ¡iré a avisarles a los demás! ___

_Y se fue. Lily y Genzo se miraron y sonrieron ___

_-¿Me dirás que onda Lara con Ian?- le preguntó Lily __  
__-Ah, que me tinca que hay algo entre ellos... __  
__-¿En serio, ¿y cómo es que se conocieron? __  
__-¡¡¡Lily! ___

_Lara del Valle se acercó a su hermana y la abrazó... ___

_-Bueno... yo las dejo- sonrió Wakabayashi –iré a ver como está Takahashi... ___

_Genzo sonrió y se puso de pie. Antes de salir del cuarto, observó a Lily... estaba tranquilo, era verdad que no le había podido hablar de sus sentimientos, pero sabía que ella estaba bien, y era lo que, por el momento, importaba..._

Fin Flashback 

Suspiró... ¿de verdad podía estar enamorada del arrogante Wakabayashi?  
Sonrió embobada... si, lo estaba

-¡Señorita Del Valle!  
-¡Ah! 

La chica por fin notó que el profesor estaba a su lado, mirándola suspicaz. Enrojeció entre las risas burlescas de sus compañeros

-Yo...- comenzó, avergonzada  
-Sólo esté más atenta... hoy no tendrá castigo por estar de regreso...  
-Si, gracias...

El profesor continuó con la clase, con una Lily completamente avergonzada. De pronto, Alisse dejó un papelito sobre su cuaderno, evitando que el profesor la viera. Lily leyó la nota 

"Mi estimada:  
¡Apuesto que estabas pensando en el Wakys, tenias el medio charco de baba sobre tus libros cuando el profesor te llamó la atención. Aunque no lo creas, te estaba hablando de hacía como una hora (Lily pensó que su amiga era demasiado exagerada)  
No se que tanto me molestas con Taro si tú estás peor , al menos nunca me he desconcentrado por él en alguna clase. Así que espero que de una maldita vez dejes de molestarme .   
Alisse" 

Lily sonrió divertida y escribió la respuesta, entregándosela a la chica escondida del profesor, que continuaba dando la clase...

"Oye tú, no se que tanto hablas si tú estás peor. Al menos dejo que a Genzo se le acerquen chicas, no como tú, que te pones enferma de celosa cuando se le acerca demasiado Lina" 

"Ya me gustaría verte cuando la presidenta del club de fans de Wakabayashi se acerque a él demasiado" le contestó Alisse, también en un papel "pero, ¿te fijaste o no, desde que me hice novia de Taro ella no me dirige la palabra... bueno, como si me importara mucho... se cree muy importante" 

"¡Estás celosa!" la molestó Lily, continuando con el cambio de papeles "si sigues siendo así, Misaki te va a dejar por ella"

"Púdrete, Del Valle. Si terminamos por culpa de ella, lo cuelgo..."

Lily leyó la respuesta de su amiga y se inclinó hacia ella 

-¿Y de dónde lo cuelgas?- le susurró -¿de donde estoy pensando?  
-¿Y dónde es eso?- le preguntó Alisse, también en un murmullo  
-Va a quedar de cabeza...

Alisse estuvo a punto de soltar la carcajada. Alguno de sus compañeros la miraron extrañados, sobretodo cuando la chica se inclinó sobre la mesa, tapándose la cara... Lily casi ríe también cuando vio que el profesor se acercaba a ella 

-Señorita Farfán- dijo el profesor, aunque Alisse no se movió -¿se siente mal?

Eso era lo que les hizo reír a las dos. Sin poder evitarlo, a las dos les dio un ataque de risa sin que pudieran contenerse...

-... Castigadas...

Cinco minutos después, ambas estaban paradas a un lado de la puerta del salón...

-Eres una mal pensada- dijo Lily a Alisse –quizás de donde pensaste colgarlo...  
-De los pies, por supuesto...- indicó Alisse, haciéndose la loca  
-Si, como no...- sonrió Del Valle  
-Ya, a todo esto, ¿me contarás que fue lo que te dijo Wakabayashi?- insistió Alisse  
-Bueno, como quie...  
-Se supone, señoritas, que están castigadas- dijo el profesor, saliendo del salón. Ya se veía más molesto –no las dejé aquí para que hagan vida social. Una más, y tendrán que quedarse castigadas el resto de la semana...

Alisse y Lily se miraron nada más... una vez que el profesor entró 

-¿Te besó?- le preguntó Alisse, en un murmullo. Lily sólo la miró unos momentos...  
-Aún no...- respondió Lily, Alisse suspiró  
-Que tonto es...- dijo la chilena  
-No seas así- dijo Lily –que gracias a él Misaki se atrevió a besarte...  
-¿Como es eso?- preguntó Alisse, interesada  
-Si, porque él...

En eso, se abrió la puerta y ambas se quedaron en silencio, mirando al frente. Era Lina, que sonrió burlona. Se alejó por el pasillo

-Uyhhh, si no la aguanto- gruñó Alisse –es insoportable...   
-Tú no la aguantas porque mientras tú lo único que hacías era discutir con Misaki, ella aprovechaba el tiempo que tú desperdiciabas en discusiones, en intentar conquistarlo  
-Bah, pero, ¿quién ganó, ¿la orgullosa o la arrastrada?- sonrió Alisse. Lily sólo miró a su amiga, divertida

En eso, volvió Lina y paso a su lado...

-Alisse- dijo –estamos trabajando en parejas y... adivina quien es la mía... 

Farfán sólo miró a Lina, sin responderle media palabra... si, de verdad que la odiaba...

- 

Los chicos salían de la escuela en grupos, conversando animadamente. Lara Del Valle miraba nerviosa a cada uno de los chicos que se iban a sus casas. En parte, estaba tranquila, puesto que normalmente Lily y sus amigos se quedaban hasta más tarde por los entrenamientos, así que no tendría que inventar mentiras de la razón por la que estaba ahí

-¿Lara?- escuchó la voz de Ian y sonrió  
-Hola, Takahashi...- respondió  
-Hola... ¿qué haces aquí?- le preguntó él, mirándola y acercándose a ella, sus compañeros de clase lo miraron pícaramente unos momentos y continuaron su camino  
-Bueno... yoo- Lara lo miró –vine a buscar a Lily...  
-Ah...- Takahashi parecía decepcionado –en ese caso, yo...- comenzó a alejarse de ella  
-¡No, es mentira!- exclamó ella, de pronto –vine... vine a verte a ti

El chico sonrió, y se acercó a ella

-Me da gusto saberlo, ya me estabas asustando... ¿quieres un helado?  
-Ya, gracias...

Los chicos comenzaron a caminar y, sin reparo, Ian tomó la mano de Lara  
No muy lejos de ahí, dos chicos los observaban, divertidos

-Je, esos dos se las traen- murmuró Tsubasa, divertido  
-Asi, es... ¿debemos contarles a los chicos?- preguntó Sanae –quizás no sea muy bueno, por todo lo que los van a molestar, claro...  
-Nah, ¿y qué importa, con todo lo que me ha molestado a mi contigo, se lo merece

Sanae se sonrojó visiblemente, y Ozora sonrió

-Ya, vamos al entrenamiento...- le dijo él, tomándole la mano y llevándola con él  
-Oye, Tsubasa...- comenzó Sanae, pero luego se arrepintió. El la miró  
-¿Qué sucede, Sanae?- preguntó Ozora, mirándola  
-Es que...- Sanae bajó la mirada. Tsubasa comprendió   
-Es... porque me voy, ¿cierto?- le preguntó, ella asintió –no debes preocuparte, Sanae...  
-Me da la impresión que tú no entiendes nada- dijo ella, aunque más parecía un reproche -¿qué pasará con nosotros una vez que te vayas a Brasil cuando termine el curso?

Tsubasa Ozora sólo esbozó una tierna sonrisa, al tiempo que llegaba con los demás del equipo. También estaba ahí Wakabayashi

-¡Oigan!- dijo animadamente Izawa -¡Wakabayashi hará la fiesta en su casa, al final!  
-¡Eh, que buena noticia!- sonrió Nakazawa –así aprovechamos de despedir a los que se van...

Una atmósfera algo triste cubrió a todos. Fue Lily la siguiente en hablar

-¡Ya, ¿no tienen que entrenar ahora, ¡no sean flojos y empiecen!  
-¡Si, es verdad!- apoyó Yukari -¡¡¡Vamos!

Los chicos sonrieron y se acercaron al campo, para comenzar a calentar. Wakabayashi los acompañaba

-Sanae- dijo Alisse –hablar de despedidas nunca es bueno...  
-Lo siento, se me salió- se disculpó Nakazawa –después de todo, son tres los que se van...- las otras la miraron feo –ya, mejor cambio de tema... ¡ah, ¿saben a quien vi afuera?   
-¿A quien?- preguntaron las otras interesadas  
-A Lara con Ian- sonrió Sanae, las otras también lo hicieron  
-¿En serio, ¿y que hacían?  
-¡Estaban tomados de la mano!  
-Ah, yo sabía que esos dos algo tenían- dijo Alisse -¿recuerdan cuando llegamos al departamento de Takahashi, ambos actuaban muy sospechosos...  
-¿Sabías, Farfán, que es mala educación hablar de los que no están presentes?- escucharon, y vieron a Lara junto a Ian llegar  
-¿Si, pero ahora están presentes- dijo Alisse, sonriendo –así que les puedo pre...  
-Oye, Alisse- la interrumpió Ian -¿qué harás con Misaki y Lina cuando te vayas, no podrás vigilarlo desde Chile  
-¿Por qué todos sacan a esa... cada vez que los molestos?- gruñó Alisse  
-Porque es lo único que te hace callar- respondieron todos a la vez. Alisse se cruzó de brazos y se quedó en silencio  
-Ya- dijo Lara -¿tienen hecha la lista de los invitados a la fiesta de Wakabayashi?  
-¿Y como es que tu sabes de eso?- le preguntó Yukari  
-Yo...   
-¿Estabas espiándome?- le preguntó Lily, mirándola suspicaz. Lara se puso nerviosa  
-No... ¿cómo crees, hermanita?- respondió  
-¿Qué diablos hacías escuchando mis conversaciones, Lara?- preguntó Lily, que ya parecía molesta por la actitud de su hermana   
-Yo...   
-¡Lara!- dijo Alisse -¿me contarás que fue lo que le dijo el Wakys a Lily?  
-Deja de ser tan curiosa, Farfán- gruñó Lily –si sigues así no te contare nada...  
-Si- apoyó Lara –además, si sigues molestándome me daré la libertad de invitar a Lina  
-No te atreverías...  
-¿Quieres apostar?- la desafió Lara. Alisse la miró  
-Ya, apostemos...- dijo con seguridad  
-Hecho...- Lara sonrió con cierta malicia  
-¡No, mejor que no!- se arrepintió Farfán -¡ganaste, te dejo de molestar pero no invites a Lina, ¡por fa!  
-No seas así…- sonrió Lara –déjame pensar si la invito o no...  
-Hum... bueno, haz lo que quieras- gruñó Alisse –me voy a dar clases...  
-Nos vemos...- Alisse se alejó de los muchachos y Lily miró a Lara  
-¿De verdad invitarás a Lina?  
-¿Y por que no?- preguntó Lara, sonriendo –es compañera de ustedes...  
-Le arruinarás la fiesta a Alisse- dijo Sanae  
-Bueno... no tendría porque... será entretenido

Los demás se miraron y suspiraron...

- 

Rato después, Taro, Tsubasa y Wakabayashi hablaban

-¿Así que definitivamente te vas cuando termine el curso?- le preguntó Taro a Tsubasa, este asintió  
-Si... pero me preocupa un tanto Sanae...  
-¿Te preocupa?- preguntó Wakabayashi, mirándolo con cierta extrañeza  
-Si... ella sabe mis sentimientos, pero no se si querría esperarme...- Ozora lucía cabizbajo. Sus amigos sonrieron un poco, para darle ánimos  
-Ya, Tsubasa, lo más seguro es que si...- le animó Taro   
-Si, ánimo, hombre- apoyó Wakabayashi –sólo te digo, que antes de irte debes dejar las cosas bien claras entre ustedes  
-Así es... – murmuró Taro –es extraño… al final los tres pasamos por lo mismo... Alisse también se va después que termina el curso  
-Bueno, eso no significa que todo terminará- dijo animado Genzo –lo único que se, que antes de irme a Alemania dejare todo muy claro con Lily  
-Bien pensado, amigo- dijo Tsubasa –los tres lo debemos hacer...

Fin cap

NOTAS: Bueno, se que deje pendiente lo de Lara e Ian, pero aun no me acostumbro mucho a esta pareja, asi que les pido disculpas...


	20. El tan esperado final

**Capítulo 20.- El tan esperado final.- por Lily de Wakabayashi.**

Era la fiesta del fin de curso en la mansión Wakabayashi. Alisse se iría a Chile, Tsubasa a Brasil, Lily regresaría a México, Genzo a Alemania... Todos sabían que iban a separarse muy pronto y quizás por eso la fiesta era más animada, aunque con un toque de melancolía.

Ian Takahashi no sabe qué hacer. No olvida que durmió con Lara, pero no se atreve a confesarle sus sentimientos. Lara, por su parte, le confesó a su hermana que se había acostado con el joven Takahashi.

¿Qué hiciste qué?.- Lily se atragantó con el ponche (en estas fiestas siempre hay ponche).- ¿Pero cuándo? ¿Cómo?

¿Cómo? No preguntes, hermanita, luego lo descubrirás tu misma.- Lara se puso muy colorada.- ¿Cuándo? Cuando tú estabas... Secuestrada...

Uh, ya veo que estaban muy preocupados por mí...

Lo estábamos, de verdad. Es solo que... Bueno, alguien tenía que quedarse con Ian y...

Ajá... .- Lily suspiró.- En fin... ¿Lo amas?

¿A Ian?.- preguntó Lara.

No tú, a Ishizaki.- Lily miró a Lara con cara de "Hello con tu hello".

Quizás... .- murmuró Lara.

En eso, a ellas se acercó Ian. Se veía un tanto preocupado.

Lara, ¿puedo hablar contigo?.- pidió.

Claro.- aceptó Lara.- ¿Me disculpas, Lily?

Ya qué.- Lily sonrió por lo bajo.

Lara e Ian se marcharon a un sitio apartado. Ian carraspeó varias veces antes de hablar.

Lara, solo quiero decirte que... .- Ian no sabía ni cómo empezar.- Bueno, es que yo... Es que nosotros... Lo que pasó en el hospital... Y en el depa de Lily... Lo que quiero decir es que...

Tengo muy poco de conocerte, Ian.- murmuró Lara.

Lo sé... Pero aún así... .- Ian al fin se animó.- Lara, sé que cuando estuve en coma tú me estuviste cuidando. Sanae me lo dijo. Eso me da a entender que quizás tú me quieras tanto como yo te quiero a ti... Lo daría todo por ti, mi chica ruda...

Por el rostro de Lara comenzaron a correr las lágrimas. Ian se acercó a ella y la suavemente la besó.

Mientras tanto, Lina bailaba alegremente con... Taro. Alisse estaba que se la cargaba el payaso, pero fingía ocultarlo.

Ya, tranquila, Alisse.- murmuraba Sanae, por lo bajo.

Es que esa desgraciada... .- Alisse apretaba los puños y miraba a la pareja con verdaderos ojos de pistola.

Si tanto te molesta, ve e interrúmpelos.- sugirió Sanae.- Después de todo, Misaki es tu novio...

No. No le voy a dar el gusto a esa tipa.- Alisse musitó entre dientes.

Sanae suspiró. Era inútil discutir... Después, ella miró hacia donde Tsubasa y Genzo platicaban sobre sóccer. Sanae sonrió al ver a Tsubasa. Apenas unas cuantas horas antes, él le había confesado que la amaba...

_-FLASH BACK-_

_Mira, Sanae.- había dicho Tsubasa.- Es mucho pedir que me esperes a que regrese de Brasil... Solo tenemos el presente, el aquí y ahora... Y ahora, yo puedo decirte con toda seguridad... Que yo te quiero, Sanae..._

_Sanae cerró los ojos y sintió sobre sus labios el beso de amor de Tsubasa... Ella juró que lo esperaría por siempre..._

_-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-_

Tsubasa no quiere atar a Sanae con una promesa. Pero guarda en su corazón la esperanza de que ella lo esperará...

Mientras platicaba con Tsubasa, Genzo miraba disimuladamente a Lily. Ella traía puesto el dichoso dije de corazón. Genzo se lo había dejado a Lara cuando dieron a Lily de alta del hospital, pero no sabía el por qué ella lo llevaba en ese momento. Mejor para él, así se le facilitarían muchas cosas...

Misaki no sabía qué hacer. Sabía que Alisse regresaría muy pronto a Chile y pues él se quedaría en Japón, sino es que volvería quizás a Francia... Eso lo había alejado un poco de Alisse, el no saber despedirse... Taro siempre había tenido que decirle adiós a todos sus amigos pero nunca la chica de la cual se había enamorado... Lina, por su parte, pensaba en cómo arruinarle el noviazgo a Alisse. Ella quería a Misaki y creía merecerlo más que la chilena... Sin embargo, y a pesar de sus esfuerzos, Lina no conseguía sacar a Taro de su ensimismamiento...

Lily no apartaba su mente de Genzo y en la mejor manera de devolver el collar. Ella no lo merecía y en cierto punto tampoco lo quería. Ese collar había sido la causa de su secuestro...

Lily, ¿quieres bailar conmigo?.- Genzo se acercó a ella y galantemente la invitó a bailar.

Eh... Claro.- Lily se puso roja a más no poder.

La canción que tocaban en esos momentos era _Trudly, madly, deeply_. Genzo tomó una de las manos de Lily con una de las suyas y colocó su mano libre en la cintura de la muchacha. Lily puso su mano desocupada en el pecho de él. Las caras de ambos quedaron bastante cerca y Lily se perturbó cuando Genzo la miró fijamente a los ojos.

_I'll be your dream,_

_I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy._

_I'll be your hope,_

_I'll be your love be everything that you need_

_I love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do..._

_I will be strong be faithful_

_Because I'm counting on you_

Nunca te lo dije, pero tienes unos ojos preciosos.- murmuró Genzo.- Creo que debí haberte dicho esto en vez de pasármela peleando contigo...

Genzo... .- Lily se sentía hipnotizada.

¿Sabes? Fui un completo cobarde... Y lo siento.- musitó Genzo.- Si yo me hubiese atrevido a confesarte lo que siento jamás te hubiesen secuestrado...

El secuestrador dijo una cosa.- comentó Lily, bajando la mirada.- Algo así como de que tú tenías una debilidad muy grande... Pero no sé que tengo que ver yo con ella...

_A new beginning  
A reason for living  
A deeper meaning. _

_I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever.  
Until the sky false down on me... _

Es difícil de explicar, pero tenía razón.- respondió Genzo.- Tú eres mi debilidad más grande, Lily.

Lily quería preguntarle directamente y a quemarropa el por qué. Pero un repentino escándalo la detuvo.

¡Aléjate de mi novio, desgraciada!.- era Alisse, quien miraba con muchísima rabia a Lina.

Ya, si nada más estamos bailando.- Lina miraba a la chilena con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

¡Ibas a besarlo!.- gritó Alisse.

Eso no es cierto... .- intervino Misaki.

¡Tú cállate!.- le gritaron Alisse y Lina al joven.

Misaki miró a ambas chicas como si se hubiesen vuelto locas. Después suspiró y decidió marcharse. Ni Alisse ni Lina se dieron cuenta de esto.

¡Eres una resbalosa!.- gritó Alisse.

¡Y tú una pésima novia!.- gritó Lina.

Ya basta.- intervino Genzo, molesto porque por culpa de ellas él no pudo decirle lo que sentía a Lily.- Dejen de actuar de cómo un par de locas histéricas.

¡Tú cállate!.- gritó Alisse.- ¡Ni siquiera eres capaz de decirle a Lily lo que sientes por ella!

Cállate, Alisse.- murmuró Lily.

¡Ja! Tú ni siquiera eres capaz de darte cuenta de que tu novio se marchó hace 5 minutos.- replicó Genzo, triunfante.- Ni tampoco puedes tenerle un poquito de fe a Misaki. Él se muere por ti y tú te comportas como una loca celosa.

Alisse ya no dijo nada. Mientras tanto, Lina aprovechó para ir tras de Misaki.

Creo que esto no pasaría si todos fueran más sinceros con sus sentimientos.- comentó Tsubasa, a un lado de Sanae.- Incluyéndome. Creo que debería de decirte lo que en verdad siento... Lo que en verdad quiero...

¿De qué hablas?.- inquirió Sanae.

De que yo... Yo quiero que tú me esperes, Sanae.- susurró Tsubasa, acercándose más a ella.- Quisiera saber que cuando yo vuelva, tú estarás aquí...

Yo te estaré esperando por siempre... Tsubasa, mi campeón... .- respondió Sanae, sonriéndole dulcemente a Tsubasa.

Sanae y Tsubasa se fundieron en un abrazo, y si no se besaron fue porque había mucha gente presente. Alisse de pronto notó la ausencia de Lina.

¿A dónde rayos fue esa aprovechada de Lina?.- gritó.- ¡No puedo descuidarme ni un segundo porque inmediatamente toma ventaja!

¡Espera, Alisse!.- gritó Lily, intentando detener a su amiga, quien se marchó en busca de Lina.

Déjala, Lily.- pidió Genzo, poniéndole una mano en el hombro a la chica.- Deja que ella arregle sus problemas. De todas maneras tengo algo importante que decirte...

De acuerdo.- Lily miró muy seriamente al portero.- Yo también quiero decirte algo.

Alisse encontró a Lina y a Misaki en la terraza. Iba a hacer un escándalo, pero algo la detuvo. Decidió mejor quedarse a espiar, escondida detrás de unos arbustos.

¿Por qué no dejas a esa pesada de Farfán y te quedas conmigo?.- pidió Lina, mirando con embeleso a Taro.- Yo te amaría más que ella. Te daría todo lo que te mereces.

Es que tú no entiendes... .- rebatía Taro.

¿Qué es lo que no entiendo?.- replicó Lina.- Ella no hace nada para merecer ser tu novia. Es celosa, desconfiada y gritona (aunque después de todo, Lina tiene la culpa de eso).

Quizás lo sea, pero no me importa... .- musitó Taro.

Alisse estaba de lo más enojada, y su ira aumentó más cuando Lina se acercó a Taro e intentó besarlo. Alisse iba a gritar pero entonces Taro se apartó justo a tiempo.

Lo siento, Lina.- negó Taro.- Pero ya te lo dije: Yo amo a Alisse.

¿Pero por qué?.- Lina seguía sin querer entender.

Porque ella es todo lo que siempre busqué.

Lina, ofendida, se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Alisse aprovechó para ir con Taro, mirándolo con ojos de arrepentimiento.

Taro.- dijo ella.- Yo... He sido una tonta por ser tan celosa... Pero es que esa Lina...

Lina ya no es importante.- murmuró Taro, abrazando a Alisse.- Es más, nunca lo fue...

Taro y Alisse se besaron, dándole punto final a la discusión. Mientras tanto, Genzo llevó a Lily al jardín. Ahí, en medio de la completa soledad y bajo una luna increíblemente bella, él podría declararle sus sentimientos.

Genzo, quisiera hablar yo primero.- pidió Lily, con voz firme.

Adelante.- aceptó Genzo, encantado de tener algunos minutos más de tiempo.

Yo solo quiero devolverte esto.- Lily se quitó el dije de corazón.- No sé por qué me lo diste y quizás nunca lo sepa, pero ya no me importa. No quiero seguir usándolo. Te lo regreso.

No.- negó Genzo, tomando las manos de Lily y cerrándolas alrededor del dije.- Este dije es tuyo. Así debe ser.

¿Y por qué debe ser así?.- preguntó Lily.- No lo entiendo.

Creo que es hora de que te lo diga... .- murmuró Genzo, sin soltar a Lily de las manos.- ¿Sabes? En mi familia hay una tradición. Este dije que tienes en las manos ha pasado de generación en generación. Hace unos cuantos años mi abuela me lo dio, para que yo continuara esa tradición. Y me dijo: "Este collar se lo darás a la indicada. No te preocupes, tú sabrás quién será esa chica cuando el momento llegue". Y ahora lo sé: Tú eres la indicada. Siempre lo has sido.

¿Pero la indicada de qué o para qué?.- inquirió Lily, algo ofuscada porque Genzo no llegaba al grano.

_And when the stars are shinning brightly in the velvet sky,  
I'll make a wish send it to heaven then make you want to cry...  
The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainly.  
That we're surrounded by the comfort and the protection of...  
The highest power. In lonely hours. The tears devour you... _

La indicada. Mi abuela se refería a la mujer a la que yo amaría por siempre.- susurró Genzo, desviando la mirada.- Ese collar le ha pertenecido siempre a la futura señora de Wakabayashi, en este caso, la mujer con quien yo quiero pasar el resto de mi vida. Tú, Lily...

¿C... Cómo?.- Lily se quedó de a seis.

Dicho en otras palabras, ese collar es para la mujer a la que amo. Por eso te pertenece. Al igual que mi corazón... .- Genzo sabía que ya era el momento de dejar de darle vueltas al asunto.- Siento mucho lo que pasó, Lily. Si yo hubiese tenido el valor de decirte desde el principio que te quiero en vez de dejar que ese collar te lo dijera por mí, el secuestro nunca se hubiese llevado a cabo...

La verdad, no entiendo nada.- Lily movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.- Creí que me odiabas.

Quizás al principio así fue.- admitió Genzo.- Pero conforme te fui conociendo yo... Yo me fui enamorando de ti. Te amo, Lily. Ya era hora de que te lo dijera de frente. Aunque sé que tú me odias y no te culpo porque he sido un verdadero idiota, pero quiero que sepas que yo te amo y que sé que por mi culpa has sufrido mucho, pero espero que algún momento me perdones... Y espero también que seas muy feliz...

Lily miró a Genzo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Se acercó muy lentamente a Genzo, hasta que él casi podía ver las lágrimas que pendían de las pestañas de ella.

_I want to stand with you on a mountain,  
I want to stand to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever,  
Until the sky falls down on me..._

- Yo no te odio, Genzo.- murmuró Lily.- Todo lo contrario. Al principio también te detestaba pero... Pero ahora estoy más que segura de que... Te amo...

_Oh can't you see it baby?  
You don't have to close your eyes  
'cause it's standing right before you.  
All that you need surely come... _

Y al fin se dio el tan esperado beso por ambos, y aunque Genzo ya había besado a Lily antes, esta vez fue diferente. Ella cerró sus ojos y entreabrió los labios. Él se acercó despacio, disfrutando de cada segundo y de cada instante... Y cuando al fin sus labios se unieron, tanto Genzo como Lily sintieron que el odio que ambos sintieron al conocerse ya se había convertido en amor...

_I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love be everything that you need.  
I'll love you more with every breath trudly, madly, deeply do... _

**FIN.**


	21. Epílogo

**Epílogo.- por Lily de Wakabayashi.**

_ Lucha de gigantes convierte el aire en gas natural._

_El vuelo salvaje advierte lo cerca que ando de entrar..._

_En un mundo descomunal, siento mi fragilidad..._

Han pasado los años desde aquel día. A ninguno de nuestros protagonistas se les olvidará jamás lo que vivieron en aquellos tiempos, pero tampoco olvidarán que gracias a las penurias que pasaron fortalecieron su amistad.

_Vaya pesadilla corriendo con una bestia detrás..._

_Dime que es mentira todo, un sueño tonto y nomás..._

_Me da miedo la enormidad_

_Donde nadie oye mi voz..._

Tsubasa cumplió su promesa. Él regresó por Sanae, después de tres años de estancia en Brasil, y se casó con ella. Sanae esperó pacientemente por él, siendo fiel a la promesa que le hizo de esperarlo, y su esperanza recibió su recompensa.

_Deja de engañar, no quieras ocultar_

_Que has pasado sin tropezar._

_Monstruo de papel, no sé contra quien voy..._

_¿O es que acaso hay alguien más aquí?_

Alisse regresó a Chile. Era inevitable. Taro se marchó a Francia. Y aunque ambos terminaron su relación por culpa de la distancia, hace poco Taro viajó a Chile en busca de la única mujer de la que él se ha enamorado de verdad. Alisse mandó a volar a su novio actual casi inmediatamente para darle otra oportunidad al amor que había entre ella y Misaki. Ya llevan un año juntos y todo parece indicar que durarán juntos muchos años más.

_Creo en los fantasmas terribles de algún extraño lugar..._

_Y en mis tonterías para hacer tu risa estallar..._

_En un mundo descomunal siento tu fragilidad..._

Lara e Ian viven juntos, en unión libre. Lara no quiso regresar a México con Lily al final del curso, ya que optó por darle una oportunidad a la vida que Ian le ofrecía. Ambos son felices, aunque ninguno ha mencionado la palabra "matrimonio". Quizás Ian algún día se atreva...

_Deja de engañar, no quieras ocultar_

_Que has pasado sin tropezar._

_Monstruo de papel, no sé contra quien voy..._

_¿O es que acaso hay alguien más aquí?_

¿Y Genzo y Lily? Bueno, pues Lily se negó a marcharse a Alemania con Genzo y regresó a México. Ella temía que con el paso del tiempo Genzo descubriera que no la amaba en verdad. Sin embargo, y para su sorpresa, el arquero nipón solo aguantó un año de separación y viajó a México con el fin explícito de pedir la mano de Lily. Ella, sorprendida, le preguntó a él la causa de su inesperada propuesta y Genzo respondió que no podía pasar más tiempo alejado de ella y que haría lo que fuera con tal de que Lily aceptara irse con él. Lily supo que ésa era la señal que necesitaba para aceptar de buena vez y por todas el amor que Genzo le ofrecía y aceptó irse con él a Alemania, sin casarse. Sin embargo, ahora todos los amigos se han reunido para presenciar el matrimonio de Genzo y Lily.

Te lo dije: Del odio al amor solo hay un paso.- murmuró Alisse al oído de la nerviosa novia.

Cállate, Alisse.- sonríe Lily.- Aunque tienes mucha razón...

Y cuando Genzo y Lily se juran amor eterno, sus amigos saben que la lucha de gigantes que la vida les puso como prueba al fin ha concluido.

_Deja de que pasemos..._

_Sin miedo..._

**Notas:**

_ Lucha de gigantes_, interpretada por Nacha Pop.

A nombre de todas las personas que escribimos este fic, quiero darles las gracias por haber seguido esta historia.


End file.
